


Primal Desire

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Light Amongst the Darkness - follow our favorite couple as they conquer yet another obstacle this time Bella must save her light from darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hello all my wonderful readers. I just wanted to address a few things so there is no confusion moving forward. This is the sequel to my fic Light Amongst the Darkness. I would urge you to read that first before reading this. This fic will start off AH but will venture into the supernatural soon enough. On that note I would also like to let you know the “Twilight” SM version of the supernatural will not necessarily be my rule of thumb when we get to that area of the story. I am hoping to combine some of my favorite elements of various movies and legends into this story. 

 

One last thing, the first two quick paragraphs picks up from JPOV in the final chapter of LATD. This chapter will take place during the week Bella was away before she got the call. Enjoy!

 

JPOV

She smiled and got into the car. I slammed the car door behind her and cringed at the sound of the ignition. I took a deep breath as she looked at me with pained eyes as she started to pull away. I watched as her car disappeared behind the endless forest and I felt a pain shoot right into my chest.

I tried to reassure myself that everything was going to work out and that she and I would be reunited soon. However I couldn't help but wonder what could happen in the one week she was away. Would that slimy bastard try to wiggle his way into her life again? Thoughts of Edward filled my mind and I felt a sudden uncontrolled anger consume me. I could feel my blood boiling as my temperature was skyrocketing. Edward had pissed me off before and even the mere thoughts of him pissed me off now but it still didn't warrant this powerful feeling now coursing through my veins. I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I felt like something was crawling under my skin. I felt like something or someone was trying to break free from within me.

I closed my eyes and just tried to calm my nerves but it would appear my mind had other ideas. Imagines and glimpses of my past and present flooded my brain only fueling my current anger. I had known anger, jealousy and even hatred but nothing felt like this before. Nothing I had ever felt had caused such fury within me. Did it have something to do with Edward? Was I going insane? It would seem that after my mom passed I felt a hint of it and then when my dad was in the hospital a little bit more, then when Bella was hospitalized and Edward arrived the rage hit its peak. Something within me was being fueled by my emotions and it was trying to take over my body. I started to run back to the Rez. I had to talk to someone about this. I had to talk to Sam. 

I pushed my body to its limits. This uncontrolled feeling of rage was now fueling my muscles. I couldn’t understand what was happening to me. There was no reason I should be so angry over something that has yet to happen. Edward could never steal Bella away from me. I wouldn’t allow it. Why was my mind and body unwilling to agree? Why was my desire to be aggressive so dominant in my personality? I was almost grateful Bella had left, at least she wouldn’t have to see me like this. I felt I had lost control over my will and body leaving me completely vulnerable to the influences rage had built inside of me. 

The Rez was not exactly close to First Beach but I was determined to find out what was happening to me. I ran down the dirt road and into the forest hoping to take the short cut over to Sam’s. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. My mind decided to drift back into deep thought as my feet slammed the ground and my muscles pushed my body forward. I thought back on what Sam had said to me last night. Granted I was a little distracted with Bella being around but it would seem I was not alone in my feelings.

Flashback

Sam had approached Bella and I as we were walking towards the refreshment table at the Bonfire. 

“Jake, Bella, glad you guys made it”

We both nodded.

“Bella, I was wondering if I could steal your man here for a second”

“Yeah sure Sam but don’t keep him too long” Bella said as she pecked me on the cheek and walked over to where Emily and Sue were standing. 

“Jake I need to ask you something,” Sam said with a strained look upon his face

“Yeah sure Sam. What is it?”

“Now be honest with me here. Lately have you been feeling like.... I don’t know how to say this, like off?

“Off meaning?”

“Like not yourself. How do I explain this? Ok let me tell you what happened and you tell me if you have felt the same way. Ok so the other night Emily and I….”

“Oh hold it right there Sam. If this is about you and Emily’s wild sexcapades you can just jump to the important parts. TMI man, TMI” I said as the vomit was rising in my stomach up into my throat.

“Nah man it has nothing to do with our sex life. Although I am not the least bit surprised that was the first idea that came to your mind” Sam said with a grin and then continued

“The other night Emily and I were talking about having children…”

“Sam that is great man. You and Emi are prefect for each other and would make some damn cut cubs that’s for sure”

“I agree Jake but unfortunately Emily does not. She is not sure if she wants to have kids. Anyway to make a long story short we got into a heated argument about it and that is when I started to feel this weird feeling take a hold of me. Don’t get me wrong I was pissed Emily didn’t agree with the whole having kids thing, but it didn’t warrant the rage and almost hatred I felt towards her for not agreeing with me. It feels like lately I’m the person I once was.” Sam said as he looked down at the floor almost embarrassed from his behavior.

Flashback Ended

I wasn’t sure why it hadn’t occurred to me sooner. At least I didn’t feel alone in this and at least I could now rule out insanity unless of course insanity was contagious, than I was so fucked. 

Sam & Emily’s place came into sight and my body felt less tense as I thought I would find the answers I was so desperately seeking. I ran onto their yard and grabbed the door handle but surprisingly when I tried to turn the knob the door was locked. Why was their door locked? It was never locked. That is when I heard arguing coming from the 2nd floor. From the sounds of it, it was not good. Everything in me told me to just walk away. It was not my place to be stuck in Uley drama nor did I care to get involved in it because frankly I had my own issues and I didn’t need someone else to add to it. 

Unfortunately my conscience kicked in as I heard a loud thud. There was one thing I couldn’t stand and that was any man who laid a hand on a woman other than to hug her. I couldn’t stand wife beaters and although I had known Sam for years, and had known that he was not the type, the sounds emanating from the house were telling me otherwise. 

Sheer instinct kicked in as I saw their bedroom window sat right next to a big oak tree. I stood back to give myself some running room. I pooled all my strength and ran straight for the siding of the house then pushed off the siding onto the tree, swung up on a branch and went through their bedroom window shattering the glass. The glass shattered onto the bedroom floor and pieces of jagged glass wedged into my forearms and legs. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I didn’t care if I was bleeding to death I just had to help Emily and Sam. As I stood up from the floor I saw Emily huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest weeping. On the other side of the room I saw Sam sitting on the bed with his hands cradling his head as it shook back and forth. 

I helped Emily up, pulled her chin up so she was looking straight at me and said

“Emi, do me a favor?” 

The redness and tears still pooled her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this. She did remind me so much of my Bella.

“Go take a hot shower and freshen up. Sam and I are going to go for a walk ok?”

She nodded, mouthed Thank you and left the room.

“Sam” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t stay here Jake.”

“Sam let’s go for a walk”

Sam and I walked out of the house and onto the main road.

“What happened Sam?”

“Jake it’s like I been trying to tell you. Something is just not right with me. I feel this unbridled anger and rage. During the day I’m fine but at night, it’s like it just creeps up on me and I am yelling and screaming for no reason. Today Emily was just asking why I didn’t take out the garbage and I went ape shit on her. THE FUCKIN GARBAGE JAKE!” Sam said so angry with himself for his actions

“Did you hit Emily Sam?

“No. Thankfully she had her wits about her and moved far enough away from me. Our wedding photo that hung on the bedroom wall was not so fortunate though,” Sam said with a slight laugh

“Sam not to add to your horrible night but you are not alone. Actually I was coming over here to talk about the same thing. I too have been experiencing this weird sense of anger and rage. I almost feel like something is trying to take a hold of me. It feels like there is this darkness brewing in my soul. I can’t explain how it feels but it’s almost like something is crawling beneath my skin just tearing through even muscle and bone in my body to get out. AH HA! Perfect picture for ya, I feel like the Incredible Hulk”

Sam looked at me a second and then busted out laughing. To be honest that was the best way to explain how I felt and after I thought about what I said I started to laugh right along side him.

“Thanks Jake I needed that. Kind of helped silence the demons.” Sam said as he pointed to his head.

“Yeah I know the feeling.” I replied

There had to be a reason for this behavior. I had always attributed my violent and deviant behavior on all my repressed memories and bad misfortune but now seeing Sam acting and feeling the same exact way comforted me. 

“Sam this whole thing is just too fuckin weird. I feel like I am stuck in the fuckin twilight zone here. My life is finally getting somewhere and then puff I am back to being totally fucked. Honestly Sam I am starting to think God likes fuckin with me. I can imagine him just sitting up there on his fluffy cloud saying to Michael Hey lets fuck up Jacob Black’s life again – lets see how far he will go this time” I said just pacing back and forth in frustration.

“Jake I completely agree with you. I don’t know what the fuck to make of all this. It is times like these I wish Harry Clearwater were still alive. He would have known what to make of all this. All I can figure is that it has something to do with our heritage. I mean why else is it just happening to us and no one else. Your bloodline dates back to the original chief and mine, we’ll, hell someone in my family must have been someone special. There has to be a catalyst of some sort. Something that would set whatever this is in motion. We need to find out what that is” 

“You have a valid point Sam. You know what? My dad and Harry were close maybe I can ask him if he knows of anything. To be honest though, I was hoping to not have to resort to speaking to him but I guess I have to just bite the bullet and do it. What other choice do we have here? I said as I ran my hands through my hair and continued pacing back and forth

“Alright we’ll it’s late and I have to check on Emi so I will check back with you in the morning. You going to be ok Jake?”

“I think the bigger question is are YOU going to be ok?” I replied

“Yeah I think I got all the anger out in one shot. I should be cool”

“Alright then later” I said as I started making my way back 

It was too late and I was too tired to make the run back to the beach house to get my car so I decided to just go back home and get the car tomorrow. I couldn’t help but ponder the various causes of what was happening to us. I remember when I was a kid a story about our ancestors being wolves but to be honest I thought it was just an old scary story. Who could believe people could transform into freakin wolves? The idea was preposterous in nature and I completely disregarded the whole notion. I needed to lay off those freakin sci-fi films they severely clouded my judgment. 

Just as my house came into view I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw something staring back at me from the woods. I turned quickly in the hopes I would catch whatever it was that was staring at me but it was of no use. The woods were too dense and it was too dark to see anything. Curiosity usually got the best of me but at this point I was too tired to even consider chasing after something in the woods. 

I made my way through the front door and noticed my dad still seated in front of the TV. He was completely slumped over in his chair looking completely uncomfortable and now I was fucking kicking myself for not being here to help him. I was responsible for him now how could I be so fuckin stupid? I walked over and saw my dad fast asleep. I was grateful my dad never required comfort to sleep, he could sleep just about anywhere. I rolled him into the bedroom and placed him in bed. This was the whole reason I needed to stay in Forks. My dad could do a lot of things but some did require assistance. I pulled the covers over him and closed the door. 

I made my way to the bathroom, stripped my clothing and jumped into the steaming hot shower. I found it slightly odd that the normal scolding hot water was barely lukewarm. I made a mental note to check the hot water heater in the morning. I closed my eyes and my mind instantly thought of Bella. It had only been a few hours since I last saw her but it had felt more like weeks. My chest tightened at the thought of being without her for one whole week. 

I had one week to get my shit together before I could be in her arms again. Just one more week. I could do this. I could figure out what the fuck was going on, fix it, set up shop and be out of this hellhole. I needed Bella now more than ever but I knew deep down it was not safe for her here, at least not yet. I would figure this shit out and then devote my time to just being with her in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

My head rested on the pillow as my mind swarmed with thoughts of what I was destined to become. I hated the thought that I was not in control of my own destiny but at the same time I found myself curious with the notion that I was in fact different maybe even superior on some level. My restless mind felt slightly eased with that notion. My eyelids slowing descended upon my eyes as sleep finally caught me in her grasp. 

I felt a sudden warmth rising up from beneath my sheets. My eyes opened slowly and took notice of a mass rising from underneath them. It would seem someone or something was growing in size and progressively moving up from the foot of the bed. I tried to move but the warmth of a hand on my thighs halted my movements. I felt the touch of warm hands caressing my thighs then my stomach as the head of this mystery person appeared from underneath the sheets. Lying between my legs was the one woman I had many wet dreams about. Her hot wet core pressing directly against my stomach made my body limp within her grasp. My mystery person was none other than Bella. This had to be a dream. Bella was in Seattle there was no way she came back and I had not been told or alerted to it. Nonetheless I didn’t give a fuck. My desire and need for her was apparent as little Jake was fully erect and at attention. I went to say something but Bella silenced my lips with one finger as she shook her head left to right. Damn this woman was fuckin hot. She didn’t need to say anything to arouse me, just the feeling of her soft skin on mine was enough. 

Her wet lips graced my neck as she kissed and stroked with her vicious tongue. Her hand slowly gravitated downward and she took a strong hold over my cock. She slowly stroked my shaft with her soft hand causing my body to shake with anticipation. Her lips moved down to my collarbone, chest and stopped right at my hips. She slowly licked and nipped at my overly sensitive skin. Before I could even make a move, her hand was replaced by her mouth and my hips instinctively thrusted upward. She slowly and effortlessly teased my head with her tongue and taunted my shaft with her lips. The combination of her teasing was driving me insane. I looked down at her and she looked up at me still keeping her rhythm. The look in her eyes was of sheer lust and desire to please me. Just staring into her almost blackened eyes sent my need for her into overdrive. 

Before I could reach for her, she surprised me yet again by adding a new element to the already over powering pleasure I was receiving. Her lips and tongue were sucking and licking at my head while her hand took hold of my shaft. She was tag teaming my cock, HOLY SHIT! I fell back into the bed almost clawing at the walls. The overwhelming feelings of both actions were too much for my body to take as I was losing my battle with my desire to just take her. On one hand I didn’t want her to stop and on the other my need to be deep inside of her was just as overwhelming. The more I tried to move her the faster she stroked. I felt myself losing complete control. In that moment my feelings of sheer pleasure turned to fear. Imagines of Sam and Emily seeped into my mind. If I lost control I could hurt Bella and I mean physically hurt her. I tried to shake these imagines as Bella and I had been in numerous risqué positions before and nothing bad happened but then again I was a DIFFERENT person then. I looked down at her as she was still looking back at me with that look. I pleaded with her to stop but that only seemed to make her more aggressive. I tried to focus on the pleasure and nothing else. The all too familiar feeling I had been experiencing earlier today was slowly making its appearance. At first I thought only enriched feelings sprouted this change or whatever the fuck it was, but it was apparent that good feelings had the same effect.

Nervousness was now overshadowing any pleasure I feeling. I could feel this thing, whatever it was, trying to take over me. I tried to pull myself up by pulling up on the bed frame but Bella’s head just moved with my movements. Something was not right she had to stop. I tried to move my hips but she would not give. I tried to speak but all that came out was an almost primitive growl. Bella took that the wrong way, as it would seem it was a signal she was helping me reach my climatic point. Little did she know that that was in fact a cue for her to stop and back away. I felt like any second I would lose myself to this darkness that was slowly taking over me. My strength surpassed even my expectation as the bars I once clung to for support broke into my hands. I was now staring at two metal bars in my hands completed shocked at my newfound strength. What was even more interesting was the fact that my hands seemed to double in size and I started feeling this overwhelming pain in my chest. It felt like my chest was expanding and my muscles were conforming to a new shape. 

As I looked down and eagerly tried to stop Bella from going any further, mysteriously she was gone and I was alone again. I sat up in bed and everything looked as it had before this ordeal. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING? I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I placed both hands on either side of the sink and hung my head down. I ran the cold water and splashed my face a couple of times trying to clear my mind. I was saddened by the fact that Bella being here, giving me a much deserved tongue lashing was in fact a dream but I was scared at my new discovery of this change that was happening within me. It made me question whether it was all a dream or just the Bella part of it. These open-ended questions were really starting to get on my last nerve. I looked up into the mirror to try to regain my composure. I was startled at the face that had shown through the reflection on the mirror. Sure it was my face but my eyes, my eyes were not my own. They were as black as night with a hint of red lining. To the common person it would have been thought that I was extremely hung over or high on some narcotic. My appearance both confused and angered me. 

WHAT WAS I? I screamed in my head as I punched the mirror shattering it into small pieces. My hands regained their grasp on the sink as I held tightly to it like it was my life I was holding on to. 

After a few minutes the anger subsided and I started to clean up the mess I had made. When all the last pieces of broken glass were recovered I threw them all into the garbage and was hit with yet another surprise. There was blood on my knuckles but no scratches or cuts from the glass. It was evident I had broken the mirror but why didn’t I receive any physical indication of it? I turned my hand left to right just examining the area as my eyes gravitated up my arm to see if anything else showed signs of my actions. I slowly brushed off the strayed pieces of glass from my knuckles, forearm and upper arm but there were no signs of anything. The one thing I did notice however was what looked like a smudged section of dirt on the back of my upper arm. I grabbed a towel from the rack and just rubbed my arm trying to remove the dirt but it was not coming off. It would seem this dirt or ink of some sort was permanently imbedded on my skin. What was so striking about it was that it seemed to have formed what looked like a crescent circle.

My instant reaction was to just smack myself. I still had to be dreaming. After about the 5th smack I came to the harsh realization that Bella was a dream but everything else was real including the massive hard on I had amongst other things. 

I decided to just go back to my room and lie down for a bit. I think my mind was just working overtime and I need some much-deserved sleep. I put my headphones on and just listened to my IPOD to try to keep my mind distracted. It would seem not even music had that ability any more because the next song on the play list was “Down with the Sickness” by Disturbed. I just closed my eyes and tried to stop reading into things. The words of the song made my reality seem all the more real as I listened closely to the words.

It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

A thought crossed my mind as the lyrics played on through my ears. Maybe I needed a priest or some kind of voodoo doctor or healer. Maybe I was possessed by a demon. Why else would anger be the main catalyst to these feelings and changes I’d been experiencing? My mind rested at ease at the notion. Granted it was not the likely cause but maybe something to look into. It seemed to be the most logical explanation and less ludicrous than the many other crazy ideas I had in mind. Just as my mind was silenced and my IPOD paused for a moment as it moved to the next tune I heard a knocking on my bedroom door.

“Jacob, Jacob??” my dad hollered from the hallway

“Yeah what’s up dad?”

“Do you have any idea how the hell the mirror in the bathroom broke?”

Shit was all I could think to myself. How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

“It’s broken?” I said trying to sound shocked

“Jacob Ephraim Black don’t lie to me. What happened?”

I know when my dad went all full name on me I was in for it. I got up, threw on my shirt and opened the door.

“Oh that mirror. Ummm…..”

“Listen son. I know a lot has been going on with you but you can’t let it get to you like this. It’s not healthy”

I lowered my head in complete guilt over what I had done

“I know Dad. I’m sorry. I will get a new one today for sure ok?”

“Yeah I suppose. Can you do me a favor? I need you to go into town and pick me up my medication from the pharmacy on your way into the shop. Can you do that for me?”

“I would dad but my car is still at Bella’s old place so I lack a vehicle to get around today”

“You have two legs don’t you? You must have walked home last night so I think you are more than capable of doing the same today no?” Dad said in a slightly angry tone

“Your right dad. I will take care of it no problem. I will see you tonight all right? Can you wait till then for the meds?

“Yes I have enough for today. Thank you Jacob. Oh and by the way you said “Bella’s old place”. Is she not staying here in Forks?”

“No. She had to head back to Seattle. But listen I need to talk to you about something else so maybe I will pick up some steaks on the way home tonight and you and I can talk about Bella and some other stuff over dinner. Sound good?”

“Ok son, see you tonight” he said as he wheeled himself into the living room to take his normal position in front of the TV.

I was really hoping to just hang out today and chat with my dad but after last nights dream and the whole incident with Sam I was due a good run. It would seem my body enjoyed the pressure running took on it and my mind found comfort in its release. I took to the open road and headed for town. It was a decent run from the Rez to town. 

I finally reached town a while later. I ran down the main streets of town, nodding every so often at the familiar faces I saw. I quickly reached the pharmacy and slowed down my jog to a steady walk. 

I walked through the sliding doors and my body was instantly cooled by the blaring a/c pumping throughout the pharmacy. I closed my eyes for a second just basking in the coolness of the air. My senses seemed somewhat heightened as my nose took notice of an underlining scent amongst the stale air. A faint hint of vanilla mixed with what smelt like cinnamon lined the air throughout the pharmacy. My eyes opened as my nose seemed to take in more of that same fragrance and I was curious to find the origin of this delightful scent. I slowly walked along the aisles just sniffing my way through the various smells trying to locate the origin of this sweet fragrance. It would seem the farther into the store I got the stronger the smell became. 

I stopped short at the end of the last aisle, as it would seem I had found it. A woman stood at the far end of the aisle bent over browsing at the various makeup items displayed on the wall in front of her. I quickly jumped to my left with my back against the front of the aisle. I decided there was no need to pursue this any longer. I found where the sweet smell was coming from so my objective was complete. I was completely happy in my relationship with Bella and I didn’t need to bring more drama into my already drama filled life. I kept repeating those words in my head as I made my way to the pharmacy counter. I obtained my dad’s med’s and tried to hurry my way out of the store. I wasn’t sure why this one woman’s fragrance was so appealing to me but I was not about to find out. 

Just as I was making my way towards the exit, I saw mystery woman yet again posting something on the job boards just outside the front sliding doors. I turned to my right and tried to seem like I was looking for something on the shelf. It didn’t help matters at all that I happened to be in the feminine care aisle and right smack in front of me were maxi pads. All I had hoped was that she didn’t notice me noticing her. I was happy to find that once I decided to look back up she was gone. I made my way towards the door and noticed that the flyer she posted was still flapping in the air. It read

Home Care Aide For Hire

*I have over 5 years experience in caring for the elderly. Currently seeking full time employment. If you are in need of my assistance please call 555-6512 and ask for Maia

Maia was her name, interesting. I quickly shook my head and tried to wipe my mind clear. I had no interest in pursuing this woman even though it would seem my mind had other plans. I wasn’t sure why I felt so drawn to her. I hardly knew her. I decided that it was pure hormones talking and not common sense.

I walked out onto the main road and headed for the garage. Little did I know what would be waiting for me there. As I walked through the side door into the garage that same fragrance attacked my senses yet again and before I could turn to leave I heard Embry say

“Jake thanks for showin up. We have a new customer”

I turned and came face to face with what I would now call my Achilles heel. I feared for some reason that this woman was going to be a problem. Not because of my instant attraction to her but because I sensed something much deeper and the fact that I couldn’t put my finger on it bothered me. She extended her hand to me and I looked at it as if her gesture was unknown to me.

“Hi I’m Maia, you must be Jake I presume?”

“Yes I’m Jake” I said as I took her hand into mine.

I felt an instant jolt of electricity soar through me. It was the same feeling I got when Bella and I first met. 

“Maia…ummmm can you give me a sec?” I said as I walked away and went into the bathroom.

I stood in an all too familiar position with my arms braced alongside the sink. What the fuck was going on? This sudden weakness was alarming to me and I wasn’t sure how to deal with it. It would seem this woman, who I knew nothing about, was going to play a part in something. What bothered me the most was what that something was and how my life would change because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Just wanted to remind my favorite readers that my version of the supernatural will be different from SM version, which may or may not include imprinting so just bare that in mind. You will be hearing from JPOV a little more this time around since this story does center more around him than Bella but I promise she will be involved soon enough. Thanks again for all your loving support for this story, it means the world to me!

 

JPOV

The loud slamming on the door tore me from my mental debacle and back to the matters at hand. First and foremost I was a business owner, and as such, I must conduct myself professionally. I couldn’t let anything or anyone change that. 

“Jake! Jake! You alive in there man?” Embry hollered through the bathroom door

“Yeah I’m fine. Be out in a minute,” I hollered back

I looked at myself in the mirror and mentally reminded myself that this woman was not as important as I was making her out to be. She was just some woman. A beautiful and mysterious woman but still a woman. I nodded my head in my conviction and made my way out of the bathroom and back towards Embry. It would seem Embry and Maia were carrying on as if they had known each other for years. I could hear their resounding laughter from the other side of the garage. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them

“Jake so glad you could join us here. Maia was just telling me this hilarious joke. It was about these navy sailors and…..”

“You can tell me about it later Em. Maia how can JB Auto be of assistance to you today? I said trying to act and sound completely professional.

“The people in town told me you were the best mechanic in these parts so I was hoping you could just check my bike out and make sure everything was in good running condition” she said as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other causing her tube top to rid up her stomach a little, exposing her silver belly ring from beneath.

It was hard not to notice Maia. Her presence called to me. Her body demanded my undivided attention and I was finding it hard to resist the call. She had dark brown almost black hair that flowed down her arms and lied just above her C cup breasts. Her eyes were a dark gray like the sky on a stormy day. Her skin had a shimmer to it with a hint of sparkle that probably came from the fragrant body butter she had been sporting. She wore a white tub top that sat upon a pair of short ripped jean shorts that came up just below her ass. She was tall with thin slightly toned legs and she sported a killer set of white stilettos. To say she was attractive was an understatement. This woman was beyond penthouse hot and you could see by her disposition she was well aware of how very attractive she was. I tried my hardest to break loose from this Maia trance I found myself in. I reminded myself that Bella was who I wanted, loved and lusted for and that Maia was just simply, just simply, fuck me, just fuckin hot. I tried to gather my thoughts as what Maia had said confused me.

“Did you say bike?”

“Yeah I have a Yamaha R1 motorcycle. It’s parked outside. Do you want me to bring it in?”

“Oh….ummmmm…. we are strictly an auto mechanic’s shop. I’m not too familiar with motorcycles.” I said as I nervously ran my hands through my hair

She looked disappointed and replied, “Oh, I see. We’ll then I will just……”

“But I can try and take a look if you want” I said almost slapping myself mentally for even letting this go any further than it already had.

I was acting like such an ass. Why was I playing with fire? I knew this girl was no good and from the looks of it I was obviously attracted to her somehow or at least part of me was. Why not just let it be? I knew the answer to that question. It was because on some level I was curious. On some level I wanted to know who this girl was. It was plainly obvious she wasn’t from around here and I was curious why she had decided to stop in Forks. It was not like this town was on the way to anyplace special or that it was a tourist attraction by any means. Why the unusual visit?

She walked out to retrieve her motorcycle and both Embry and I, like complete pigs, watched her ass move in those tight shorts as she made her way out of the garage.

“Jake. Holy Shit man. That girl is smoking hot”

I slapped Embry beside the head.

“Think of Vanessa man. She would kick your ass from here till tomorrow if she saw you gawking at this girl”

“Oh really and Bella wouldn’t? I saw how you looked at her Jake. I have seen that look before”

Embry’s words didn’t help the guilt I felt for even entertaining this girl’s presence. I knew I was playing with fire but curiosity outweighed my common sense, so for now, I would run my finger gently over the flame and pray I didn’t get burnt.

She walked alongside her bike as she brought it through the open bay. I had to say she had a pretty fine ride for a girl. I knew a little about motorcycles from the various magazines I had received but from the looks of it this was a new model. 

“Here she is” Maia said as she kicked the kickstand out and rested the motorcycle on its side.

“Alright” I said while rubbing my hands together

I walked around the motorcycle just assessing it with my eyes.

“Give me a few hours and I will see what I can do”

“I really appreciate this Jake. I hope you don’t mind me calling you Jake. Jacob sounds too parental or authoritative”

“Yeah Jake is fine”

She nodded and left me to my job. My mind was screaming No it’s not ok that she calls you Jake. Only special people get to call you that and she is NOT special. Remember she is just a job and nothing more. Bella is the one you want. Bella is the one you fought so had to obtain. DON’T FUCK THIS UP!

“I KNOW,” I screamed while holding my hands to my head.

Embry took notice of my behavior and said

“Jake you ok? You seem off? Everything ok with Bella?” 

“Yeah everything is fine Em. Bella and I are fine”

“You don’t seem fine to me. What’s going on?”

“NOTHING! NOTHING IS GOING ON!” I screamed back at Embry in total frustration

“We’ll apparently there is something otherwise you wouldn’t be screaming at yourself and at me”

“Listen Em. Something is going on but until I can figure it out I don’t want to talk about. I don’t even want to think about it. The thought of it just makes me so….just makes me so……”

“Angry?”

“Yes exactly. So just leave it go ok? Let’s just get to work. The sooner this day is over the better”

“Ok Jake but you know if you need to talk I am here right?”

“Yeah Em I know and thanks” I said as I turned my back to him and tried to see what I was going to do with Maia’s bike.

I looked over various manuals I had around the shop and was able to do somewhat of an assessment of Maia’s bike. The bike was in pristine condition and needed little attention. I had a feeling she knew that and she was just using the bike as a means of getting my attention. She must have noticed me looking at her in the store and inquired about where to find me. This thought left me with yet another question. Why me?

I resorted to the fact that eventually the truth would rear its ugly head as it always did. I wiped off the small grease marks I had left on Maia’s bike and returned my attention to the other vehicles in the shop. Part of my intent for coming to work today was to talk to Embry about all the financial dealings and to get my mind lost in work but apparently only one of the two were going to happen today.

I got cranking on some of the vehicles that needed immediate attention and by the time I was finished it was close to 6:00. I finished adjusting the brakes on Mr. Smith’s car and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

I ran the water through my hands and splashed some on my face just trying to wash away the left over grease from my skin. My ears caught wind of my name being hollered from the garage. I turned off the water and headed out to the garage still toweling my face and hands. Maia had returned and from the looks of it seemed pleased with the lack of work I did on her bike.

“Jake. Thanks so much for squeezing my bike into your schedule today. She is actually purring” Maia said as she revved the engine on her bike.

“To be honest I didn’t do anything. Your bike is in mint condition. From the looks and sounds of it, it would seem you drove it right off the lot” 

I was hoping that my comment would signal a reaction from her.

“We’ll in all honesty that is partly true. I bought this bike from a previous owner who could no longer afford the monthly payments and we’ll…..I wasn’t sure if he was shitting me or not when he said he never rode it. You never can trust a man when he is trying to sell you something” she said with a slight grin on her face.

“I see your point. Anyhow she is in pristine condition so you are all set”

“Great. So what do I owe you?”

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything to her”

“Jake seriously. I want to give you something for your time” she said as she walked over to me.

I slowly backed away from her. Being to close to her was not safe for her or I right now.

“Jake I don’t bite” she said as I tried to keep my distance and she made it her business to invade my personal space.

“It’s all good Maia. I have to get going anyway. I have a dinner to attend to,” I said as I turned and walked away but kept my head to the side so I could see her over my shoulder.

“Oh ok don’t let me keep you then. Thanks again Jake” she said as she turned and walked towards her bike.

I walked over to Embry and said “Would you mind giving me a ride to Bella’s old place? I need to get my car.”

“I would Jake really but I promised Vanessa dinner out tonight. Shit I’m sorry man”

“Nah its ok. Go spend time with your girl. I will walk. No biggie”

I changed cloths and headed towards the supermarket. I picked up a few steaks and some beer and then headed for the long walk home. I had just past the Thanks for Visiting Forks sign when I heard an engine roaring from behind me. I kept walking knowing nothing good would come from making acknowledgment of who ever was coming up from behind.

The bike pulled up right beside me and I chose to just ignore it. I knew that bike and its driver and nothing good would come of me engaging in another conversation with Maia. She continued to roll next to me, revving her engine to try to gain my attention. After about a minute or so when she knew I was purposely ignoring her , she stopped and removed her helmet.

“JAKE! JAKE! STOP!” she yelled out to me

I stopped and turned around. 

She walked up to me and said

“I thought you might need a ride,” 

“Nah I’m ok. I don’t have much father to go. Thanks though”

“Oh come on Jake. I’m not asking you out on a date. Let me return the favor and give you a ride”

My conscience was screaming no but my inner child was saying hell ya!

“Ok but I’m not riding on the back. I’m not some girl. If your intentions are innocent then I see no reason why you would have a problem with me manning your bike”

She thought for a moment and said, “Deal”

I straddled the motorcycle. Maia made her ways towards the front of the bike.

“Ok so since you have never officially rode one of these let me give you a quick lesson. Here is the gas,” she said as she placed her hand on my right hand.

“And here is the brake” as her other hand came onto my left. 

“Ok” I said as I moved my hands from underneath her hold

She put the helmet on and strattled the seat behind me. I revved the engine and after a few hiccups, I got my bearings and we were off. Thankfully she kept her hands to herself as she grasped the underneath the bike with her hands to maintain balance.

We arrived at first beach in record time. I dismounted the bike, as did she. An awkward silence came upon us for a moment.

“Thanks for the ride. I can see why you like bikes. That was a complete rush” 

“Absolutely. I have always been one to throw caution to the wind and live life in the moment” she said as she ran her hands over the purple siding of the bike.

“Yeah I can see that. We’ll I have to be going. Maybe I will see you around” I said as I turned and made my way over to my car.

“Oh you can count on that,” she said with a sinister smile as she placed the helmet on her head, straddled the bike and was gone in under 60 seconds.

I got into the car and Bella’s sweet scent filled my senses. Imagines of Bella’s smile and body cleared the Maia clouds that had taken a brief hold of my thoughts. Just her scent reminded me of what I needed to do. I would no longer allow myself to be distracted with Maia’s sheer beauty and wit because I already had what I needed. I roared the engine and sped off home. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. I would find out what was going on with me and quick. The sooner this shit got cleared up the sooner I could be with the one person I was meant to be with and that was Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

When I arrived home dad was still in the same position I left him in this morning. I really felt bad for him. He was so limited to what he could do and without me it would seem he was helpless. I knew I could always depend on Charlie to come and take Dad away for a weekend here or there but it was unfair of me to assume he would care for him while I was with Bella in Seattle. This above all, made the decision to leave Forks more difficult than I had originally thought it would be. 

I tapped Dad on the shoulder awakening him from his late afternoon snooze.

“Jake your back. Great. I’m starved”

“Yeah I got your meds. I will just leave them here on the table and get dinner going ok?”

“Sounds like a plan son. Is everything ok Jake? You seem very conflicted?”

“Yeah I’m good. Let me get these steaks fried up and we can talk over dinner” I said as I put his meds on the table and headed for the kitchen.

I got the pan hot with oil and put the fries in to brown. As I unwrapped the steak an overwhelming feeling boiled in the pit of my stomach. The sight and smell of raw meat teased my senses and I had an overwhelming urge to just devour the steak in its raw state. I stepped away from the steak denying my body its thirst for the pink flesh. I turned and faced the living room bracing the chair trying to fight back this instinctual feeling. This thing growing inside of me was increasing its pull and I found myself helpless to contain it. I tried to take a few breaths, in the hopes that it would silence the hunger I now felt for raw meat. The breathing offered little aid to my plea for peace as the smell just intensified as it swarmed through my nostrils. I needed fresh air and I needed it now. 

“Dad, I’m not feeling so good. I am going to call in an order for pizza”

“What happened to the steak? Did it go bad?”

“Yeah sorry dad. I must have had it out to long.”

“It’s alright son. Pizza works”

“Alright I am going to call in the order. Will you be ok to accept it?”

After a minute or so when I received no response I turned around and noticed dad examining the steak.

“Jake these are perfectly fine steaks. They are not spoiled or anything.” Dad said as he picked up the steak and waved it in the air

Did this man not know what he was doing to me? It felt like he was taunting me. I felt like a dog salivating over a bone. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I kept repeating to myself I’m not an animal. I’m not an animal. 

My dad rolled up beside me and placed his hand on my arm

“Are you ok son?" What’s wrong?”

“That’s just it dad. I don’t know.”

“Have you turned vegetarian on me or something?” dad said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere I had created.

“Nah” I said with a slight laugh

Dad’s comment for a moment took my mind off of its obsession with the steak and back to my somewhat reality.

“I don’t know what is wrong with me dad” I said in a strained voice

“Talk to me son. What’s going on?” 

“I don’t even know where to start. Lately I feel like I am not in control of my own body. I feel like something is festering inside of me trying to break through”

My dad was silent. He must have thought I was going crazy. Come to think of it that was not an unrealistic notion. I’m a fuckin nut job. Hell at this point I am about to believe just about anything. 

“Jake….ummmm… I don’t know what to say” 

“Exactly. I don’t know what to do dad. I mean I am trying to figure it all out and every time I think I have an answer something new happens and I am back to square one.”

“Maybe you need to talk to someone Jake. Maybe all these feelings are still repressed from when mom…..”

“NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MOM! GOD DAD! I thought I might be able to talk to you but apparently you are still holding on to the idea that this is still all moms’ fault. Maybe YOU are the one with the issues and maybe YOU are the one who needs to seek help” I said completely annoyed that he would even think this has anything to do with my mother.

I looked up at my dad and this feverish anger dissipated like fog hit by sunshine and was replaced by complete remorse. My dad’s head hung low as he leaned back in his chair and took in the hurtful remarks I blessed his ears with. In that moment, seeing my dad hurt, knowing I was the cause, knowing I was in full control of my words and I still allowed them to flow through my mouth knowing what they would do and how they would hurt him brought back the fury and rage. A question so innocent in nature turned into me becoming a raging lunatic and going ape shit on my dad. I could only imagine what will happen when shit really hits the fan. What will be my reaction then? My body shivered at the notion. At the rate I was going I would be the next Son of Sam if I didn’t get these feelings in check. 

I walked over to my dad and put my hand on his shoulder. My dad looked up at me and the sadness on his face brought me to my knees beside him.

“Jacob I’m so sorry son. I wish I had been a better father to you. I wish your mother were still here. My life has been completely meaningless without her and from the looks of it I wasn’t able to keep my promise to her by taking care of you. I know I have not been much of a father to you Jacob and for that I live in regret each day. But I hope one day you will learn to love me the same way I do you. You are my only son Jacob and I don’t expect you to understand it now but when you have children of your own you will understand when I say that it causes me physical and emotion pain to see you hurting and not able to help you in some way. I know Bella has truly helped you move on with your mother’s passing and for that I’m truly grateful. However even with your complete acceptance of that event, the anger still exists within you. The only thing I can surmise is that you still resent me for your mother’s death and that kills me the most” Dad said with tears falling from his eyes

“No dad. Its not you its me. Don’t you see that is what I am trying to tell you. Something is going on with me and it’s not as simple as placing the blame on anyone or anything. It is something within me manifesting itself little by little with every emotion I feel. The stronger the emotion the more this thing, what ever it is, gets stronger and threats my very way of life. I…”

“Jacob you are talking crazy son” dad said with a sincere and concerned tone

“I know dad. I’m starting to think I’m going crazy too but it’s not all in my head. I spoke with Sam today and he is experiencing the same things so unless craziness is contagious then something else has to be the cause.”

“I am just so baffled over this whole thing Jake”

“Tell me about it. These last two days have been the worst for me. You have no idea.” I said as I pulled up a chair next to him.

“Dad do you think this might have anything to do with those stories about our descendants shape shifting into wolves?” I said hesitantly

I was nervous even approaching the topic. It was apparent my dad thought I was off my rocker so asking a question like this was complete suicide.

“To be honest son, it is true that you are a direct decedent of Ephraim Black and he was in fact a wolf. However he only shifted because the cold ones were threatening the tribe. There is no indication in the legends that his phase was derived from aggression. It is said he phased to protect and lead his people and that the gene that triggers this phasing lies dormant until the need for the wolf arises. Your situation however seems slightly different,” my dad said with a perplexed look on my face.

I fell back into the chair. I had hit another brick wall. All my hopes for finding answers to what was happening to me lied on the shoulders of my father. His answer was insightful but it would seem I was more an anomaly than anything else. It figures that I would be the one to deviate from the path. I was never one to conform the ideals of a normal life. I took my own path and dictated my own future. 

“You know what son, let me check with some of the others and see if they know of something like this happening that I might not be aware of. Give me some time”

I nodded in agreement however time was not something I had the luxury of. In less than a few days I promised to be in Seattle however I found it hard to go because I was still unsure of what I was capable of. I got up and made my way to the phone to order pizza when my senses were invaded by that familiar scent again. I dropped the phone to the floor and followed my nose like a child to a fresh baked apple pie. I vaguely heard my father calling my name, trying to gain my attention but my body was intent on dragging towards this undeniable smell. The smell was not as intense as before but nonetheless it was there. My nose stopped me just shy of the forest behind my house. My curiosity was peaked. Was she watching me? Stalking me? I couldn’t say I wasn’t a little flattered at the thought but more curious than anything else. I knew it unwise to leave my father to his owner vices but I wanted to know why she had followed me and what her deal was. Why did she set her sights on me? 

I ran into the forest, sniffing and scanning with my eyes through the thick trees surrounding me. When I had all but given up and turned around to head back home, I heard music being played in the distance. I fought myself on whether it was best to just take this as a sign I was not meant to find her or that I was meant to. I was getting tired of all the questions and decided to just do what my instincts told me to. I turned and ran full speed towards the music. Each step I took the music got louder which confirmed I was on the right path.

I came through the clearing and onto a small pond. I found the radio that was emitting the sound and a book bag hidden beneath a pile of cloth on the ground. That should have been my signal to just turn my ass around but I couldn’t. Like the tempter of fate I was, I walked over and started rummaging through the bag trying to find out who Maia was. As I was sifting through the bags contents, I couldn’t help but notice the song blaring through the radio. It was Nine Inches Nails, one of my favorite bands, singing one of my favorite tunes “Closer”. I found myself silently humming the tune in my head as I continued to search her bag for clues. Had I not been so close to the radio I might have heard Maia coming up from behind me. She leaned down and whispered

“Looking for anything special?”

Her voice startled me and I stood up and my head hit her square in the jaw. I turned around and saw Maia clutching to her jaw now full of blood.

“Shit Maia. I’m sorry I…’’

“Nooo problem” she mumbled through her blood filled mouth.

I walked over to her but she just put her hand out in front of me and halted my advances.

“Just give me a sec,” she said as she walked towards her bag

That was when I noticed all she had on was a bra and panties. Fuck me! I knew I should have turned away. I knew coming here wasn’t right but yet and still I did it. Was I trying to get myself castrated? If the roles were reversed would I want Bella doing this to Edward? The answer was fuck no! However there was something drawing me to her and for the life of me I didn’t know what that was. Maybe she was apart of this whole thing or maybe I was over thinking it but either way I had to know.

I regained my mental focus and noticed Maia completely dressed. She was gathering the last of her belongings and was turning to leave.

“Maia, listen I’m sorry about the whole cracking your jaw thing. I’m not usually that clumsy”

“Its not a problem. I think I just bit my tongue anyway. No worries. We’ll I should be going. I just find remote ponds irresistible and had to take a dip to cool off before being on my way”

“I hope you don’t think me forward in asking you this but. Why Forks?”

“I’m not sure I understand Jake. What do you mean why Forks?”

“I mean why did you choose to come here?”

“We’ll to be honest I was just passing through but I find the town kinda cute so I thought why not stay a while and see the sites”

Ok maybe that was not the best of questions to ask. It wasn’t the question I really wanted to ask. I figured fuck it. Just say it. What is the worst right?

“Who are you?”

She looked at me with a questionable look on her face. Her face instantly softened after a moment and a sinister look arose as she said

“I think what you really want to know is who are you?”

That question took me by surprise. What the fuck did she mean by that?

“I know who I am”

“Are you sure?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?”

Her line of questioning was both annoying and infuriating.

“I just mean you seem so angry and annoyed all the time. Did a bug crawl up your ass and die or are you always this forward and nasty?”

Never in my life had I loved to hate someone more than I did right now. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? She doesn’t know me from Adam. Yet she stands here and judges me like she does.

“Not for nothing Maia and don’t take this the wrong way but do I look like someone who gives a fuck what you think?”

It would seem my anger amused her as she just started to laugh at my snide remark.

“No Jake you don’t. That is why I am wondering why you take what I say to heart. I was just fucking with ya.”

From the looks of Maia she looked fairly educated so these teenage games were both annoying and unnecessary. I had had enough of the bullshit. I shook my head and turned to walk away.

“Don’t go Jake. I was only messing with ya.”

“Maia does it look like I am in any mood for games? I asked you a simple question and if you aren’t smart enough to answer it fine. I’m out”

“You want to know who I am?” I heard her say as I started to walk away.

I stopped mid stride, turned and nodded.

“We’ll my full name is Maia Dakota and I was born in Neah Bay on the Makah reservation. I lived there most of my life until recently. I have a mother and father who have long since pasted and a brother who….”

The cell phone ringing in my pocket silenced her mid sentence. I motioned for her to continue as I decided who ever was calling could wait. She started to speak and then it went off again.

“One sec”

I picked up my phone and without noticing the caller id answered

“WHAT!”

“Jake its Charlie. You need to come to the hospital right now”

My body filled with fear of the unknown.

“Who is it Charlie? Is it Bella?”

“No son it’s your dad”

The phone fell from my hand at Charlie’s words. Guilt filled my sole and fear fueled my muscles as I ran from Maia without notice and headed back to the house. As I got closer, the smell of something extremely potent cleansed my senses of Maia’s sweet scent. The smell was so strong it nearly suffocated me, as I got closer to its origin. My house came into sight and as soon as I got past the smoke I fell to my knees.

My ears went deaf to the sounds of the fire trucks and police cars that now surrounded my home. Part of the house was consumed in smoke. I knew I shouldn’t have left my father alone. It was Maia fault. If she hadn’t come here and taken hold of me like she did none of this would have happened. My dad could be dead right now all because of me. All because I was too weak to fight the darkness that threatened my very existence. It was in that moment I knew that whatever this was had to be dealt with. It was either going to consume and turn me or I was going to find a way to be rid of it. One thing was for sure. I would no longer let my feelings control me. I would take back what was rightfully mine. I would claim my life as my own and vow to not let anyone or anything change that. Amongst the ashes of my old home lied what was left of Jacob Black. A man confused and diluted by his actions. I would not be that man any longer. I would stand strong and fight whatever it was, I was to become. I would not let the darkness claim my soul for in doing so it claimed my life and I was not ready to let it go so easily. I would fight harder than ever before for my sake and for the sake of all that I hold dear.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV (Embry)

I left the garage and headed home to change for my date with Vanessa. I promised myself that if I was found not guilty and was able to walk away free and clear, I would turn over a new leaf. I would no longer allow myself to live under a dark cloud of loneliness and despair. I would live life to its fullest and enjoy all these godforsaken earth had to offer. God had blessed my life with one saving grace and that was Vanessa. She was unbelievably gorgeous, sexy, smart and sensitive. I claimed myself as one of the luckiest men alive for having her in my life. Our relationship started amongst the worst of circumstances but it seemed to thrive and flourish because of it. 

I knew Vanessa had a class until 7:00 so I figured I would come by just a little after seven, giving her some time to change for our date. She held the grand opening for her studio just a few days after the whole Bella debacle and surprisingly had become a raving success. She now conducts 4 classes a day 6 days a week with a waiting list of over 50 people for the next session. One would have never guessed that the people of Forks would be that into dancing but since the arrival of Zumba it would seem people couldn’t get enough.

As I pulled up to her studio I could feel Vanessa’s gift burning a whole through my pocket. I knew that Vanessa and I had not been dating long but I knew the moment we kissed she was the one. I was done living in the shadows of my past and I wanted my life to move forward with Vanessa by my side. I had decided the night of my acquittal that I wanted Vanessa to be more than my girlfriend. I had dreams about us getting married and having children. My body warmed with thoughts of me wrapping my arms around Vanessa as she carried our child in her womb. 

Although I was confident in my decision to propose, it didn’t silence the butterflies that decided to flap rapidly in my stomach. Nor did it stop the perspiration falling from my brow. I took a deep breath, inhaling strength and exhaling fear. I knew I wanted to share my life with Vanessa, so all I had to do was convince her to feel the same. Don’t get me wrong, I knew Vanessa loved me but marriage was a big step in any relationship. I just hoped she would see that I truly did care for her and that she was it for me. I put the car in park, turned off the ignition, took one last deep breath and made my way into the studio. 

As I went to pull the handle on the glass door I noticed Vanessa talking to Armando. She seemed to be tickled by something they were speaking about as she hit him on the chest in response. Then he casually rubbed her arm and that was the last straw. Vanessa had advised me that she needed to hire additional help because it was all becoming too much for her. She did tell me after a few days that the other instructor was in fact a man, who she thought might be gay but that was all she said. She neglected to say that he had the hots for her or that she found his company amusing. She neglected to say that he was attractive or that she felt attracted to him. At first I was against the whole ordeal but I didn’t want to fight over it. I knew from the start that Vanessa was the type of woman that didn’t let anyone, not even her own parents, tell her how to live her life. She was not about to start taking demands from me so I left it alone. At the time my mind had other things to worry about and Vanessa cheating on me was at the bottom of the list. I made sure that I was the last thing she felt before she went to bed and the first thing when she woke up. I made it my business to make her happy so why would I feel the least bit threatened? I knew she loved me and that should be enough.

But as I stood there watching these two interact a furious rage took over my senses. I felt like he was trying to stalk claim on what was rightfully mine. I felt the need to mark Vanessa as my own, take ownership of her so he knew where her allegiances lied. I swung open the door and angrily stomped my way over to where they were standing. The hardwood floors made sure my presents was announced as my heavy footing made a resounding stomp throughout the empty studio. Vanessa turned around and her smile turned to shock as she noticed the anger lurking within my eyes. I was like a bull charging a red cape. I was going to make this asshole well aware of who he was fucking with. As I got closer, Vanessa came and placed her hand on my chest, as I was just shy of getting my hands on Armando.

“EMBRY STOP!” she shouted

Her voice echoed within the inner walls of my ears but I did little to appease her request. I tried to advance closer but this time she put her whole body weight against me and held me in my place. She then turned to Armando and said

“Armando I think you should leave”

“YEAH ARMANDO GET THE FUCK OUT” I yelled through hastened breath

Vanessa turned her attention onto me and I could see she was beyond pissed. At that moment I really didn’t care. All I wanted to do was grab Armando and break each finger on his hand one by one and make him beg for mercy. That would teach the sneaky little bastard not to fuck with me. Vanessa was my girl and hopefully soon to be my fiancé and from the looks of it he needed to be reminded where his place was in her world. 

Armando nodded and walked out. Once I heard the glass doors shut and Vanessa turn the lock on the door, my stance softened and my disposition did a 360. Unfortunately Vanessa’s mood had not changed so quickly.

“Embry what the fuck was that? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Who do I think I am? Babe he had his hands on you. Not for nothing he is lucky I didn’t just push you to the side and break every bone in that big fuckin hand of his”

“Embry I am going to be honest with you as I know you would be honest with me. Armando is my employee and nothing else. His gesture towards me meant nothing and if he thought it did, we’ll then let him think what he wants. I know where my heart lies and I know what my body wants and up until a few minutes ago it was you. Right now however, I’m not so sure. This behavior is unbecoming of you. I am starting to think Jake’s bad attitude has rubbed off on you and to be honest I don’t like it. Not one bit” she said shaking her head as she walked past me and made her way into the back storage room.

I knew Vanessa was right. I knew I had overacted but shit I was human and a man and I knew how sneaky we men could be when we saw what we thought was fresh meat. Vanessa was overly attractive and her looks screamed “hot” so why was it wrong of me to think Armando had cruel intentions? 

“Vanessa, babe, wait” I said 

I didn’t want tonight to be ruined by my lack of control. Honestly I thought that I had learned to control my anger much better since Leah but it would seem that beast was a hard one to contain. 

I slowly walked into the back room and noticed Vanessa changing from her bodysuit into her normal cloths. The sight of her smooth skin caused my dick to twitch. My mind was overpowered with desire and the need to claim her. I almost felt like a lion seeking to claim its mate. As she bent over to pull her leggings off I walked over and leaned my hard member up against her backside and laced soft caressed on the curves of her back. I heard a soft moan escape her lips and that only heightened my desire for her. She rose back up and leaned her back up against my chest, her one arm laced around my neck as she pushed her ass right up against my hard cock. I leaned my head down into the crook of her neck and growled underneath my breath. I thought nothing of the animalistic gesture as my nose caught the scent of her sweet arousal. I moved my hand from around her waist, slowly trailing my finger past her abs, belly button and then stopped just above her panties. A more lustful moan escaped her lips and I knew she wanted me, no she needed me to release her. My hand slowly moved underneath the cotton material as I gently stroked her soft clip all the way down to her throbbing lips with the palm of my hand. Her hips pushed upward at my touch. I slowly stroked her wet pussy with my hand while allowing just one finger to dip deep inside her warm wet lips. 

“Ohhhh….yes…..babe…stroke me……I love the feeling of your strong hand on my pussy baby” she moaned as I started to hasten my movements. I felt her body lean all its weight on my chest as he knees became weakened by the pleasure she was receiving. 

Without notice her hands removed mine from underneath her panties and she turned and pushed me up against some metal shelving on the side wall. Her lips attacked mine and her tongues slowly stroked my lower lip demanding entrance. I obliged and her tongue took total domination of mine. Her lips and tongue became feverish with need as she started undressing me while still staying focused on her assault. She became frustrated with the buttons on my shirt so she literally torn my shirt from my chest. Her lips moved from my lips to my neck. I could no longer contain the moan that slipped from my lips. The warmth and wetness of her lips was overwhelming. She licked and sucked her way from my neck, down my chest stopping just at my hips. She looked up at me and gave me this sinister grin and before I could respond she took my full hardened length into her mouth. The overwhelming power of her actions sent my body crashing back onto the metal shelves behind me as I braced them for support. Whatever anger, rage or fear I was feeling before had been completely erased as Vanessa whipped her tongue around the head of my cock. Her mouth slowly descended down taking me deep into her throat which caused my hips to thrash in response. She slowly licked my shaft from base to tip with her tongue. She the continued to tease the head of my cock while her soft hand slowly pumped my shaft. Vanessa had a wicked tongue that I truly enjoyed but I knew if I didn’t stop her soon I would be exploding in her mouth. I gently moved her shoulders back causing her mouth to retract from my head.

I bend down on my knees and guided her onto the storage room floor. I moved up her body slowing licking my way from her ankles, up her legs and stomach until I reached her lips. I passionately took her lips into my mouth licking and sucking with all that I had. 

I pulled away for a moment, Vanessa still breathing heavily into my mouth. Without warming or finesse I rammed myself deep into her causing her body to shift upwards a little. The passion I felt turned slightly animalistic in nature. I had this overwhelming need to mark my territory, to claim her as my own. My muscles were fueled with need. It was no longer about passion or love it was about making her understand she was mine.

It would seem that my slightly rough actions had no effect on her. Apparently she liked it rough.

“Oh yeah babe give it to me” she screamed 

I thrusted into her harder and harder. I wanted to make a permanent mark in her pussy. I wanted her to remember why she loved me and why I was the only one for her. As I moved faster and faster within, her all I could think of and all that escaped my lips was “Mine”

I hadn’t even thought I had said it out load until I heard Vanessa say

“I am all yours babe, take me, take all of me” she screamed as I felt her walls collapses and her hot wet juices coat my throbbing cock. 

I continued to move inside of her but my mind was telling me to stop. This wasn’t right. This was not making love, this was, this was just fucking. I stopped my movements and withdrew, taking refuge on the wall just behind me. I sat there for a moment with my head between my legs just trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. I wasn’t by far a prude and I did enjoy a little kinkiness once in a while but this was far from kinky this was almost animalistic. I wasn’t making love to Vanessa I was dominating her and that was just not me. Vanessa quickly made her way over to me and hugged me from the side.

“What happened babe? Why did you stop? That was, that was…”

“Not me” I whispered

She looked at me questionably. 

“What do you mean? The last time I checked it was Embry making passionate love to me not a moment ago”

“That’s just it Vanessa. I was not making love to you. I was, I was fucking you” I said as I looked into her eyes.

I could see the hurt my words inflicted on her heart as she looked away from me and kept focus on the floor.

“So what you are saying is I am just a good fuck?”

I placed my hand under her chin and turned her now tear filled eyes towards me.

“No babe. I love you. With every fiber of my being I love you. That is why I stopped. I’m not sure what is happening to me. First it was my overreaction with the Leah thing, but I just attributed that to alcohol, then it was the rage I felt with Armando. I mean babe I wanted to fuckin torture the guy to death and then this. I just don’t know what’s going on with me, but what I do know is what just happened was not me. I want to worship your body not ravage it” I said as the guilt set into my very soul over my animalistic tendencies.

Vanessa looked back at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I could see she understood. I could see she knew it had nothing to do with her that it was all me.

“To be honest babe I thought it was kinda hot” she said with a slight laugh

I laughed back. She always did know how to lighten the mood.

“I wanted tonight to be special for us. I wanted to ask….”

Fuck me, verbal diarrhea of the mouth again. This was not how I wanted to propose. This was not the kind of moment Vanessa could go writing home about. I could see her now, “Yeah Embry and I were conducting business (wink, wink) in the back storage room and right smack in the middle of it he popped the question. Yeah right after he told me he was fucking me instead of making love to me” No that is not what I wanted.

“What did you want to ask me?” Vanessa said still searching my eyes for answers

“Oh nothing forget it,” I said as I rose up and headed for my cloths

“Em you just can’t leave things like this. What is going on with you?”

“That’s just it babe. I have no fucking idea. Up until this point I was still high on cloud 9 and now I feel like I have these animalistic desires lurking within me.”

“Animalistic?”

“Yeah you know like uncontrollable feelings, insatiable need to claim ownership of a mate, you know stuff like that”

Vanessa’s eyes softened and she had this cute smile on her face

“So you were claiming me as your mate were you?” she said as she strutted over to me and caressed my chest with her hands

“Damn babe I’m being serious. This is not normal,” I said

Before I could say anymore my cell phone was ringing inside my pocket. I grabbed it and was surprised to see the caller id.

“What’s up Charlie?”

I listened as Charlie told me about Billy and I could see that Vanessa shared my concern as she hastefully put her cloths on.

“Alright we are on our way,” I said as I snapped the phone shut

“What happened Em?”

“Billy is in the hospital”

We both headed for the car and made our way to the hospital. I have to admit I was tempted to rent a room in the hospital with how many times we had been to this place in the last couple of weeks. However as often as we had visited, I still didn’t like the place. Vanessa and I ran threw the emergency room sliding doors and requested to see Billy. Usually they didn’t allow visitors into the ICU but Dr. Cullen, being the great man he was, flexed the rules for us. Vanessa and I walked quickly down the hallway hand in hand until we reached the burn unit.

Jake and Charlie were on either side of Billy as he lied there amongst the beeping machines. The whole right side of his arm from shoulder to fingers was fully in a cast. Vanessa walked over to Jake and started rubbing circles on his back for comfort while Charlie motioned for me to follow him into the hallway.

“Embry, Billy suffered third degree burns in the fire”

“What fire? Jake was home with Billy. How did this happen?”

“Apparently Jake had left Billy abruptly and forgot he had fries on the stove. After 15 minutes Billy noticed smoke coming from the kitchen and he wheeled himself in there to try to see where it was coming from. He tried to stop the fire on the stove and in his efforts caught some oil on his arm and the fire jumped onto his skin igniting the oil. Thankfully I had installed an central monitoring smoke detector in the house and the fire department got to him in time. Unfortunately half the house was destroyed but at least Billy survived. I am going to go back inside now I just thought you ought to know what happened”

I nodded at Charlie and just tried to soak this whole thing in. Why would Jake do that? It definitely wasn’t intentional. That I knew for sure but why? I paced the halls for a while trying to come up with an idea of how this whole thing happened. I knew Jake would be in no state to talk so I had to try to derive my own conclusions. That is when an idea paraded my mind. Maia. I had noticed Jakes discomfort with her presence but I did also notice his eyes completely fixed on her. That was when it hit me. The rage was back. The thought of Jake neglecting Billy over some easy ass was beyond irritating. The anger and rage consuming me was undeniable and I knew I could no longer contain it. I walked down the hall and outside to get some air. Sure I had had my share of angry outbursts and unruly conduct but this feeling was something different. The intensity of these feelings was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. 

I walked across the street and just sat on a bench in the park. I tried to figure out why my feelings had become so intensely overpowering recently. Was Jake’s anger and hostility contagious? I shook my head at the stupid notion because honestly it was idiotic but somehow seemed justified. I had conceded that as much as I didn’t want to rock the boat I had too. I had to know if Jake felt it too. I had to know I wasn’t alone because if I was, Bellevue was my next stop.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

My body was restless with anger, regret, fear and above all guilt. As I pulled up to the hospital the all too familiar feeling of anxiety and fear tightened my chest making it hard to breath. These were the moments when I needed to hear the one person who could give me the confidence to move forward. I need her more than I needed air to breath. I longed for her touch, the feel of her soft skin on mine and most of all I yearned for her reassurance and belief in me. I closed my eyes for one brief moment and in that moment all I heard was her sweet voice reminding me that I was strong enough to get out of the car and walk into the hospital. Her voice was so crisp as her words of empowerment flooded my mind. For a moment I could almost swear she was sitting right next to me. My eyes jolted open but to my dismay I was still alone sitting in front of the one place I despised most. As sick as it was, I wished my newfound abilities had possessed some sort of supernatural power. I wished I could just teleport Bella right now but alas I was still just a mere man. A man in fear of a place that had held nothing but bad memories. 

I gathered my strength and walked towards the hospital. To my surprise the fear I once felt in the presence of this place was not as bad as I was making it out to be. I kept my focus on my dad and everything else seemed to be just a little less scary. The nurse at the front desk issued me a visitor’s pass and motioned to where my dad was being held. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I might see or hear. I knew he was alive and just knowing that was relieving but the extent of his injuries was still in question. I hadn’t given Charlie much time to speak to me, but by the looks of my house, I surmised it wouldn’t be pretty. I turned the corner and was relieved to see Charlie had been keeping my dad company.

I wasn’t in the least bit surprised that when Charlie saw me entering the room he charged me like a criminal trying to escape a crime scene. He pushed me up against the wall and I did nothing to stop his advances. I was due anything and everything he wanted to dish out at me. I was the reason my father was here and I was the reason my house turned to ash and for that, I surrendered to whatever retribution was owed to me. Charlie pinned my back to the wall and let out all the hurt, disappointment and anger he had held in since the accident.

“Jake you selfish son of a bitch. What the hell were you thinking? What was so fucking important that you left your father alone knowing he was not fully capable of handling things for himself? You better pray he makes it through this because if there is even the slightest chance he doesn’t I will kill you myself. YOU HEAR ME!” Charlie screamed with such anger and hatred in his voice.

I remained still as he continued to tell me what a useless dirt bag I was and how unappreciative I was of all that I had. I knew Charlie was hurting and I knew most of what he was saying was out of anger but some of it hit me hard. Some of it was true and it didn’t help the pain I felt in my heart over my stupidity and lack of responsibility.

“I know” was all I could muster to say as I totally understand what a complete fuck up I was. Yes I knew this was all my fault and yes I knew I was irresponsible but nothing I could say would undo what was done. All I could do now was pray for some form of atonement for my actions. My words must have filtered into Charlie’s head as his grasp on me lessoned and he moved away. His eyes still retaining their anger of everything that had happened but his heart knowing full well I was in fact sorry for what had done. My eyes looked towards the floor like a child just disciplined by its parent. Guilt cloaked my heart and tears fell from my eyes as just the sight of my father weakened my resolve and my strength to stand. I fell back into the chair positioned behind me and held my head in my hands. 

I was frustrated with my inability to deal with the hand I had been dealt. I was annoyed at the fact that I had allowed my instincts to govern my actions leaving my father to his present condition. The hatred for myself was overpowering as even the tears I shed left me still bitter and pained inside. Charlie offered no comfort, not that I expected him too as I sat there and soaked in all the damage I had caused from one stupid mistake.

I’m not sure how long I sat there, but a sudden comfort blanketed me as I felt a warm hand softly rubbing circles on my back. I looked up and noticed Vanessa standing over me just staring at me with sympathy in her eyes. Her friendly gesture was wasted on me. She shouldn’t be comforting me. I was unworthy of such a righteous gesture. I should be punished for my actions not consoled. Her gesture was kind but I was not accepting of it. I placed my hand on hers halting her actions. She looked at me questionably but I just shook my head left to right. Vanessa knowing me very well, took that as a cue to just back away. She could sense I felt overwhelming guilt and was in no position to receive any kind of comfort at that moment. I moved my chair up against the hospital bed and placed my hand on my father’s cast arm. 

“Dad I know you can hear me. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I wish there was a way I could take this all back. I wish it were me in this bed and not you but as much as I wish I could I can’t. I can just hope that one day you will forgive me for this. I hope you can reach deep down in your oversized heart and forgive your son’s for his indiscretions. I love you” 

I decided I just needed some time to think. It felt like everywhere I turned there was something else and I was suffocating with guilt over what had happened with my father and angery over my lack of knowledge in what was inhabiting my body. I pushed the chair away and headed for the hallway. I passed Charlie on my way out and just nodded. There was nothing I could say that would convey enough to make what happened right again and Charlie was too angry to listen so I figured I should just let it be for now. 

I made my way down the hallway and out of the hospital. I was grateful I hadn’t ran into Embry in my escape. I was in no mood to deal with him beating me down over this since my body was already aching from this travesty. I got in my car and drove. My mind was lost in a sea of its own guilt, lost amongst the images and feelings I had experienced over the last month. So much in my life had changed in such a short period of time but yet it hadn’t. I mean I was a changed man that I knew, but on the other hand had I really changed? This anger and hostility that built a nest deep inside the darkest corners of my heart still had a strong hold over me even when I willed it away. Yes I was a more understanding person but even still anger seemed to always lace my mind with things I normally would take no notice of. My lack of self-control was tiresome and getting quiet annoying. 

I pulled over to the side of the road and parked. I made my way through the forest to the clearing I had taken Bella to several days before. I sat down and hung my legs over the edge as I let the cold sea breeze clear my clouded mind. The air provided a sense of clarity my mind yearned for. I was desperate to know what was going on and at the same time I feared the truth. Whatever this was that was growing inside of me could not be bargained with since in essence it was a part of me. The question was was I willing to accept the hand I had been given or do I continue to fight a losing battle within myself? Was I worth the fight? Was my life worth it or was I better off if I surrendered?

I closed my eyes and just tried to focus on something other than myself. Maybe the answers I was seeking were right in front of me but I was too consumed in self-loathing to see them. The setting sun on my face coupled with the cool breeze of the sea was relaxing. Just when I had felt at peace and my heavy shoulders less tense, I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. I turned quickly to see who or what had been following me and was not the least bit surprised by the person now standing before me.

“Maia, I am in no mood for your bullshit or your riddles.” I said angrily as I turned and gave her my back

“Jake I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

I can’t quiet explain the feelings that her voice brought out in me but they weren’t the same feelings as earlier today or yesterday. Her once enticing scent was no longer enticing and her presence was no longer intriguing. Right now all I wanted was for her to leave.

“I’m fine. Just leave” 

“You don’t seem fine. You know I’ve been through a lot myself and am speaking from experience when I say you can’t do this alone”

I knew she was trying to show compassion but I was too annoyed and intolerant of any such comfort. If she didn’t leave me alone soon she would catch the brunt of my anger in its entirety.

“MAIA!” I yelled. 

You would think the girl would see the fury brewing through my expression but no she just stood there like a stone statue. She crossed her arms, making it known I didn’t scare her in the least.

In complete frustration, I turned from her gaze and said

“Fine then stay. I am so tired of fighting with everyone about everything. I am done defending my actions, who I choose as a girlfriend, what friends I make and what a horrible person I am. I AM JUST DONE.” 

I heard Maia’s soft footsteps come up behind me as her hand braced my shoulder. I moved forward in an effort to stay clear of her because I wasn’t sure what I was capable of doing to her or anyone else in the state I was in. My emotions were all over the place and the one person I needed to help fold them back together was not Maia. 

“Listen Maia. I’m fine. Just let me be. I need to sort some things out. I need to find a common ground within my own head and to be honest you are more of a distraction than a help so please just go.” I said in the most sincere voice possible.

Maia didn’t deserve my fury or rage. Shit I didn’t know the girl more than two days. She had to be in my life at least a week until she was privy to such royalties.

“Jake listen. If you will give me just a minute to speak I can…”

“You can what Maia? You can take all the guilt I feel over letting your scent effect my judgment. Can you take away the disgrace I feel for allowing impure thoughts of you to cloud my brain when I love another? Can you remove the anger that brews inside of me or the insatiable hunger I possess?”

Maia stood there quiet as her hopeful eyes fell dim. 

“Exactly what I thought. No one has power over me but me and even that is looking grim so please, and don’t take this the wrong way but just leave me the fuck alone”.

I had asked her to leave and in no uncertain terms begged her to go and she still hadn’t. It was her own fault that she caught a piece of my anger. At least I warned her. When I unleashed my fury on Bella she didn’t see it coming at all.

Maia looked up from the ground and said

“Listen Jake I’m not here to right your wrongs. The last time I checked I wasn’t God or anything close to it but if you want help with you quote unquote inner demon I might be able to help.”

Silence fell between us as the last words she uttered finally sunk in. Just as I was about to address the comment I overhead a rustling in the bushes and then a male voice say “MOTHERFUCKER”. 

I ran over to the disturbed bushes, fists ready to strike. Before I could see who it was, Embry jumped out and was rubbing his entire body up and down like a lunatic.

“These fuckin red ants. Holy shit I think one of them took a nip at my family jewels. Holy fuck!”

A slight grin creped onto my face and pure laughter spring from my lips. The laughter was a nice reprieve from all the nasty emotions I had been experiencing lately. Even Maia couldn’t contain the laughter as she finally joined in with me leaving Embry completely embarrassed over his performance.

“Embry man…” I was trying to speak but I had lost my breath laughing so hard. I took a quick breath and then continued

“Why were you hiding in the bushes?”

“We’ll I was looking for you and remembered sometimes you liked to come out here to just think and we’ll not to sound stalkish but I saw Maia and thought….We’ll I don’t know why I….. shit. To be honest I was just curious why she was here ALONE with you..”

I couldn’t be angry with Embry. He and Bella had gotten close since the trial plus he was my best bro and I knew he was just looking out for my best interest. Before I could respond, Maia interjected.

“Spoken like a true beta”

Embry and I looked at each other with a perplexed look on our faces. What the hell does that mean? We both looked to her in the same fashion and a sinister look fell upon her once sincere face.

“What do you mean Maia?” I said. Her comment had peaked my interest

“We’ll you said you were not interested in my help so I see no need to elaborate. Have a good night boys” she said as she started making her way in between the trees.

“Maia wait” I screamed as I saw her start to move just a little faster through the trees. 

I started getting a little annoyed with her flighty behavior. It was like flashing a bone in front of a dog and then telling him it was fake after he salivated over it for an hour

I pushed my muscles to move faster as Embry was not far behind keeping the same pace. I focused my mind on keeping her within sight. I saw her enter yet another clearing up ahead and I was eased because at least with a hint of moonlight it would be easier to follow her movements. As Embry and I entered the clearing, like fog hit with sunshine, she evaporated into the night. We were not far enough behind her for her to disappear like that. We both stood there perplexed to no end and now frustrated with the new brick wall we now encountered. At least there was someone who knew what was going on with me. Now all I had to do was contain her long enough to get some answers. 

Embry and I walked back to the cars in silence. I figured he was thinking about the same thing I was. What did that comment mean? Embry broke the silence first.

“Listen Jake. I can’t say I came her purely because of Maia. My main intent was to kick your ass. I mean how could you leave your father like that? And please before you answer me and stew my anger, please tell me it was not over her”

“Embry I wasn’t going to say anything yet since I really don’t have any answers to give but something is going on with me. I have these weird tendencies and emotions that seem to win the battle over my common sense more times than not. I find myself drawn to Maia since the day I first met her yet today her influences did nothing. It is the strangest thing. I know I’m hot tempered and moody like a woman on 24 hour PMS but these feelings I have been experiencing are heightened. It’s like being high on anger. My body feeds and thrives on it. I have no idea what is going on and I was trying to figure this all out before I said anything. I did speak to Sam since he had mentioned something at the bonfire and it would seem his symptoms are not so extreme as mine but vastly similar.”

Embry looked back at me as if what I was saying was not so crazy.

“Yeah I am experiencing the same thing. Tonight I wanted to rip out Armando neck and use his esophagus as gum. Then when Vanessa and I were, we’ll you know. I felt another emotion almost animalistic in nature. Jake what the fuck is going on man? I mean I don’t want to fear having sex with Vanessa. Shit I’m finally getting some regularly and now I fear I might tear her fucking pussy apart. I just can’t deal with this shit,” Embry said in frustration.

I could relate on so many levels with him right now. I was feeling the same way and I was almost thankful Bella was still in Seattle. At least there she was safe from me. At one time I had thought the best place for her to be was with me but right now I was far from safe to be around. My dad was proof of that. We made it to the car and Embry and I agreed to meet up tomorrow to start our search for Maia.

As I approached my car I noticed a letter flapping from my windshield wipers. 

Dear Jake

I can see I have peaked your interest in knowing who you are truly destined to be. If this is the case, meet me in the same clearing as tonight and all will be explained. I would advise that Embry and possibly Sam Uley come as well as this effect them too.

Look forward to seeing you soon, Alpha.

Maia


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

The note was both a curse and a blessing. On one hand I was desperate to finally understand what was happening to me and on the other I was scared of what I was to become. Questions swarmed my head like bees protecting their hive. Was I ready to know what or who I was? Would I hate myself even more than I did now? Better yet, would knowing what I was to become make me a better man or more fucked up than I already was? Would knowing the truth set my mind at ease and silence the bitter anger that plagued me? Whether I liked it or not I had to know and thus had to face this thing head on because either way I was becoming this thing and whether I liked it or not it was a part of me now. All I had to do was embrace my destiny and all would fall into place.

I sent a text to Sam letting him know to meet up with Embry tomorrow and he would show him where to go. Sam being the individual he was replied back with more than 20 questions but I chose to only reply once. I told him if he ever wanted to be close to Emily without her cringing in fear he should just be at the clearing tomorrow and that seemed to silence him for now. 

I started the car and drove off. I had no real destination. I couldn’t go home and I really didn’t care to stay with anyone so that left me just one place to go. I left my car parked by the beach and made my way to the cottage. As I walked through the dense forest my mind drifted on thoughts of when I took Bella to my special place. It was one of the only times I had truly felt at peace. 

I made it through the clearing and ran the rest of the way to the house. I opened the door and my heart and mind was instantly comforted. The last memory that was made in this house was one I will never forget. It was here that I found solace from my inner demons. It was here where my mother and I would meet and it was here where I professed my love to Bella. I threw some logs into the fireplace, removed my shirt and shoes and fell onto the couch just trying to rest my tense muscles from an overwhelming day. Bella’s sweet fragrance, although faint still lurched amongst the material in the couch. My heart fluttered just a bit at the thought that maybe by some small miracle she would come through the door and save me from this hell I called a life. I closed my eyes and just tried to silence my busy mind, trying to find peace through the memories of my Bella.

My rest was disturbed by a rustling just outside my window. I jumped up ready to strike at anything that might try to harm me. I looked around but noticed no unwanted visitors in the house. I walked towards the window, moved the curtains to the side and didn’t see anything through the dense fog that had blanketed the clearing. I shook my head just dismissing the sound as a figment of my imagination when my ears caught a faint voice calling to me.

“Jake”

The sound of my own name sent chills down my spine. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a shadow just passing the other window. I ran to the door, swung it open and hoped to catch whoever this was in the act, but alas I looked upon that same fog as before. I walked out onto the porch and scanned the area but everything seemed to be quiet as the crescent moon shimmered off the wet leaves of the neighboring trees. I turned and started to walk back inside when I heard that voice yet again

“Jake come to me”

I turned quickly and off into the distance I saw a person walking in and out of the trees just to the right of the house.

“Hello” I hollered trying to gather their attention but it didn’t seem to halt their movements. I ran down the front steps and around back just hoping to catch another glimpse and that is when my nose caught her scent. Bella?

“Bella” I screamed into the forest.

What was she doing here? It wasn’t safe for her here. I let my nose be my guide as it led me back into the pitch-black forest. I ran with my eyes closed relying on my now keen sense of smell to guide me.

“Jake I’m over here”

I stopped in my tracks and opened my eyes to see where the voice was coming from. I turned around in circles trying to see where she was through total blackness that surrounded me.

“Babe where are you?” 

She had no idea how desperate I was to see her, feel her, be comforted by her. I needed her so bad my chest pained in the thought that this was all my imagination. I desperately called out to her, begging her to show me where she was. My voice was now horse and strained and my body weak from all the exerted effort. My head hung low as I conceded to the fact that I had just imagined her here. Just as I was about to turn and walk away I felt warm arms wrap around my torso as someone was hugging me from behind. At that moment my mind was too weak to fight it as my body conceded to the warmth of this person’s embrace. I thirsted for compassion and needed someone, anyone to tell me it would all work out. I held onto the arms that embraced me as I turned to see who offered me reprieve from my weakened state. The person I saw before me had to be a figment of my imagination, yet I felt her warm hands on my arms and her beating heart up against my chest. Bella, looking more radiant than ever before was the shadow creping amongst the night. The glow emanating from her all white gown was blinding but nothing could out shine that beautiful smile that appeared on her face. 

I fought my minds believe that she was truly here with me at this very moment. But as hard as I tried to disbelieve, my heart overpowered my mind as it craved the love of Bella. I cupped her face in my hands and just stared at her. I can’t really explain how it feels to be in the presence of such wonder as Bella was. She was my saving grace, my diamond in the ruff, the meaning behind why I existed and the air that forced my body to breath. She was everything to me. Just the thought of a life without her would be pointless. 

Bella sensing I was deep in thought, pulled my face to hers and softly enveloped my lips. I couldn’t help the desperate moans that escaped my mouth because I had missed her terribly. I missed the taste of her skin, the warmth of her breath, the sweetness between her legs and above all the love in her heart. 

I reluctantly pulled away from her for a moment. I struggled to gather the words to speak. My lips quivered and my hands shook as all the emotions flooded my body suddenly. 

“I’ve missed you soooo much babe. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you but there is just so much I need to tell you and so much I still don’t have the answers to.”

I felt like a catholic in a confessional. I wasn’t sure if it was the fact that I was just grateful that Bella was here or that I felt she could be trusted, but my lips didn’t want to stop spilling my story onto her. I just knew Bella of all people would understand and provide me the much-needed comfort I yearned for that only she could provide.

“Why do you think I came back Jake? I came back for you. I came back because I love you.” she said, her voice so soft and gentle

Just hearing the last three words of that sentence was all I needed. I needed to feel that I was worth something to someone. The past several days have been nothing but frustration and pain. I needed to know there was still a glimmer of hope for me. 

“I love you so much Bella. You have no idea how much I .…..” 

But before I could finish, her hot succulent lips were back on mine this time with a vengeance. The tender kiss from before was replaced by unadulterated need. Bella’s tongue rolled softly over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I graciously obliged and the feeling of her tongue dancing with mine had sent a soft tingling sensation down my back, making the hairs on my arms stand on end. For once my instincts proved useful as I grabbed her, placed her on my back and made my way back to the house. I wanted Bella completely comfortable while I showed her just how much I missed her. 

As I ran, her hot wet core rubbed up against my back and the scent of her arousal teased my senses. When we got closer, I slowed down and felt Bella lean in closer to me taking my ear lobe into her mouth. I continued walking but it was hard to keep focus when her tongue and teeth teased my ear as her hands drifted from my chest down to the elastic band on my shorts. I pulled her body from my back and cradled her in my arms. I didn’t want to lose sight of her for fear this was all some sinister dream my mind had concocted. She smiled up at me as I walked up the steps and kicked the door open with my foot. I walked over to the coach and sat down still cradling her in my arms as her hand came up to my face. I rested my check against the smooth skin of her palms just soaking in her presence. It was amazing to me that one person could change me. When I was with Bella sure I got angry or jealousy but moments like this made it all worth wild. She tamed the beast within me just by presence. Her hands drifted from my face down my chest. Her eyes followed her hand movements as did mine. When she reached the waistband of my shorts she slowly stroked here finger back and forth along the band while staring up at me with those lustful brown eyes.

I couldn’t take the teasing any longer as my desire to feel every inch of her was at the forefront of my mind. As I tried to move her up on the couch to give myself better position, she sat up and straddled my legs pushing my chest back so I fell into the couch. She lifted herself up, removed my hardened member from my shorts and slid her hot wet pussy right on top. My eyes rolled back into my head as the feeling of how wet she was drove me insane. I had almost forgot how soft and wet she felt. Her lips graced my neck with slow kisses as she rocked her hips back and forth. My cock pulsated with each rock she made. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. I leaned into her chest and took one nipple into my mouth. I licked and sucked her erect nipple as moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Each nip, each stroke of my tongue sent Bella’s body into overdrive. Her hips rocking just a little faster each time. I moved my body to the edge of the couch, held Bella tight into my arms as I knelt down and placed her on the rug that covered the cold wooden floor. She kept her legs tightly wrapped around me as I took over and slowly rocked my hips, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. I could never tire from seeing the pleasure I brought her. Her eyes scrunched up and her hands pulling at her hair was all I needed. I increased my movements as I felt her walls tightening around my pulsating cock. I felt myself reaching the same peak as she was. She pulled my head down and whispered in my ear.

“I love you babe”

I looked up and without warning took her lips into mine. My mind couldn’t formulate words so I showed her the only way I knew how. I kissed her with all the passion and love I had in my heart. I made love to her in a way unlike any other. I needed to prove to myself I could still be the man that she loved. I had to make her see that if she stayed by my side I could control whatever this was I was too become. My passion laced with her was the driving force for the climax we both reached simultaneously. Our lips never left each other’s as we rode out our pleasure together. 

After our bodies seemed to relax, I fell on my back as Bella snuggled up beside me. I was still quiet out of breath so I looked down at her and smiled. I then reached over with my other arm to grab the blanket that sat on the coach. As my arm crossed over her I felt her body instantly tighten. I moved back and her once glowing face looked scared. She pulled my forearm over and saw the tattoo that had mystically formed on my arm. With complete terror she released my arm and pulled away. I looked back at her questionably but she looked at me as if I were something to be feared. She started to pull away from me but I held on to her tightly begging with my eyes to know what caused her to feel such fear.

“Bella, babe what is it?” I said as I reached up to touch her face but she pulled even farther back not allowing me to touch her at all.

I was so fucking confused. One minute she couldn’t get enough of me and now because of this fucking tattoo, which up until now, had completely slipped my mind caused her to run from me like the plague.

“Jake….I…..I can’t stay here with you”

“What? Why not? What the fuck is going on Bella? Did you just come here to fuck with my head or something?”

Bella started to walk backwards towards the door.

I was completely baffled by her actions so I got up, put my shorts on and tried to remain calm. When I turned back towards Bella, she was gone. I ran for the door, opened it and scanned feverishly back into the darkness but she wasn’t there. I called out to her panicked now that I had lost her forever. It wasn’t until I heard another voice that I realized the awful truth.

“Jake! Jake! Jake wake up man!” Embry said as he shook my body that now lied sweaty on the couch.

When my eyes finally gained focus the morning sun blinded me.

“Jake come on. We have to go. Sam is waiting for us outside” Embry said as he got up and made his way for the door.

“I’ll be there in one minute,” I said as I struggled to get up. 

I walked into the bathroom to freshen up completely disheartened at the fact that Bella was just a dream. I wanted so badly for her to come and save me from all this but at the same time I couldn’t forget the look of fear in eyes at the sight of me. I turned my body and got a look at the tattoo on my arm. It had truly development over the matter of a couple days. It was now a half of a circle, which was filled with what looked like a wolf. All I could think to myself was what the hell? I took a deep breath, got dressed and headed towards the door. At least today I would get the answers whether they be good or bad. Today would be the day that would either make or break Jacob Black.

VPOV (Vanessa)

Embry had been acting strangely ever since we got back from the hospital. He was silent the whole ride home and even when we walked from the car to the house he made sure he was a good distance away from me. I was tempted to just nip these issues, whatever they were in the butt but I, myself had felt emotionally and physically drained from this evenings events. 

I showered and got ready for bed while Embry just sat in the living room staring at the wall. He made no attempt to put the TV on or come into the shower with me, which was just plain weird. I knew he was hurting over Billy’s accident since Billy had become like a father to him all these years but Embry never shut me out. The one thing I admired about him was that he was so open and so emotional for a man. He wore his heart on his sleeve always and granted, that got him into trouble but that is what made him special to me. I walked into the living room and bend over the back of the couch, kissing him softly on the neck. His reaction was beyond disturbing. Instead of returning the gesture he jumped like I bit him. I pulled back in complete shock. I walked around the couch and stood in front of him. His face the same lifeless image as earlier today.

“Embry” I said but no response

“EMBRY!” I screamed completely annoyed at his obvious disregard of my presence

“Damn babe you don’t need to scream”  
“I don’t need to scream huh? We’ll then tell me why I have been calling your name and you act oblivious?”

“I’m sorry babe I was just deep in thought,” He said as he extended his hand to reach for mine.

I took a step back. His smooth style was not getting him out of this one just yet.

“Please tell me what has you so captivated?”

“I can’t”

“What do you mean you can’t? I said as I walked over and sat beside him.

“I don’t have all the answers yet”

“Answers to what Em? You are talking in circles here. Just tell me babe. You know whatever it is I will understand”

Embry turned and looked at me and I saw a deep sadness within his eyes. 

“How do I explain something I don’t fully understand myself? I just don’t know anymore,” He said as he got up and ran his hands through his hair as he walked towards the door.

“I have to find Jake. He will know what to do,” He said as he reached for the door handle to leave.

“Embry Call you wait just one second. I have no idea what is going on with you and Jake but whatever it is you are not going to shut me out. YOU HEAR ME!” I said angrily

I wasn’t sure if I was pissed that he turned his back on me or that finding Jake was more important than how undesirable I felt at that moment but what I did know was this man was not going to leave me in the dark.

He turned to me and just stared at me for a moment and then just left. My ego took a big hit in that moment and in that moment rage and anger fueled my actions. I stormed towards the door, swung it open and screamed.

“YOU LEAVE ME NOW THEN YOU LEAVE ME FOREVER. YOU HEAR ME EMBRY!” I screamed as tears fell from my eyes. I was hurt and I knew the only way to feel better was to push that hurt onto someone else. It was just my way of dealing. I guess I picked up on Jake’s bad habits.

Embry didn’t even flinch at my harsh remark. He got in the car and sped off as if what I said held no meaning. Like he didn’t even care anymore. I slammed the door and fell to the floor completing taken back by Embry’s actions. What was so important that he felt he couldn’t confide in me? What did Jake possess that I didn’t? I know it was wrong of me to blow up like I did, but I was just so frustrated with his secrets. I thought this relationship was different than all my others. I thought Embry was different but apparently I was wrong. Apparently I had fallen into the same trap as I always had. I fell for the wrong guy. I willed my body to rise and take refuge in bed. I curled up under the covers and just held Embry’s pillow in my arms. I didn’t want to think he was like all the others because he wasn’t. I knew in my heart he wasn’t because this was the first time my heart actually hurt. My chest felt heavy and my heart pained me at the thought and if that wasn’t a sign I didn’t know what was.

I’m not sure what time it was when I heard my front door open and Embry come in. To be honest I was still so upset over earlier that it didn’t matter. I crept one eye open and saw Embry come into the room, remove his shirt and shorts and walk over to his side of the bed. He slid in beside me and went to spoon me like he always had but I was not having it. I just slapped his hand away. 

“Babe I’m sorry. I had to go”

That was not the response I wanted to hear. I turned to him and said

“No Embry you didn’t HAVE TO GO. You chose to”

He rolled over onto his back.

“Babe I wish I could explain this but I can’t, not yet. Please just give me some time. I promise I will tell you after tomorrow”

“Embry just….just… don’t speak. I am exhausted” I said totally disgusted

I put the pillow over my head to try and block out the fact that he still remained next to me. 

The sun came in through the window and woke me up out of my sleep. My body felt worn from all the crying of last night. I rose out of bed and saw Embry getting dressed. 

I got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. His behavior warranted my cold shoulder and that was just what he was going to get. I finished washing up and walked out into the kitchen to make some coffee. Embry followed behind me and tried to grab my attention by reaching for my hand but I pulled it away. 

“Come on babe. You aren’t still mad at me. I told you I will explain everything”

“Yeah whatever Embry. Go ahead go run to Jake. You know what? I am starting to think you and Jake are having some form of a love affair. Maybe I should call Bella so she is not so surprised when she comes back”

“No! Don’t call Bella” Embry said sternly 

“Why not? Embry what the fuck is going on?”

“Listen I have to meet the guys in a few but I promise when I come back I will tell you everything ok? Just please give me time” He said pleadingly

“Did you guys do something illegal? Embry please just tell me something anything. You have no idea what plagues my mind at this secret you are keeping from me” 

“Give me time baby”

“We’ll can I go with you then?”

“NO!”

“Why?”

Embry’s expression turned from soft to furious in seconds.

“Damn it Vanessa. Can’t you for once just trust me? Shit! What is with all the questions? I have been nothing but honest with you this whole time. Can’t you just trust me this one time? I don’t ask for much here. You know what. I don’t have time for this. I will be back later,” he said as he got his jacket and headed for the door.  
“Yeah I guess you have no time for me anymore. Use me and lose me. I see now how blinded I was to your charms. Thanks for making me feel like a doormat. Go ahead, go run to your friends. Just don’t come crying to me when they are not who you thought they were” I said as I turned my back to him. 

I didn’t want him to see the pain I felt nor the tears I shed as a result of his actions.  
I didn’t want him to see how much he was hurting me. My body jumped a little as he slammed the door when existing. The images of the Embry I knew and loved flooded my mind. This was not the man I fell in love with this was someone else. I wasn’t going to stand by and let the one thing that was most important to me slip away. I had to know what this secret was. I had to know what was worth risking our relationship over. 

I got dressed and grabbed my phone. It was apparent to me that not only had Embry held this secret but Jake too. I had to call Bella. I had to tell her what was going on. She had a right to know. I dialed her number and waited anxiously for her to answer.

“Hello?”

“Bella OH THANK GOD! It’s me Vanessa,” I said

“Vanessa? Why are you calling me from Embry’s phone? What happened? Are you ok?”

“Bella you need to come down here. Something is not right”

“Calm down what do you mean something’s not right? Is Embry ok? Did something happen? Talk to me” 

“I don’t know Bella but please come back. I need your help. It involves Jake too”

I wasn’t surprised by Bella’s instant hang up. I knew she would be just as eager to find out what was going on as I was. All I had to do now was wait and hopefully soon I would find out what was really going on.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

A week had come and gone so quickly and strangely enough I hadn't spoken once to Jake. I figured I would just let him be since he had a lot to do in order to get the garage situated. I sent him a text when I arrived but I hadn't spoken to him since.

I waited for him patiently inside his new garage. We had agreed that the garage is where we would meet when he came to Seattle. An hour came and went and Jake still had not arrived. I called him and texted him but his phone went directly to voicemail and my text went unanswered.

I scrolled through my numbers looking for Embry's number when his name appeared on my phone as an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Bella O THANK GOD! It's me Vanessa," she said in a frantic voice

"Vanessa? Why are you calling me from Embry's phone? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Bella you need to come down here. Something is not right"

"Calm down what do you mean something's not right? Is Embry ok? Did something happen? Talk to me"

"I don't know Bella but please come back. I need your help. It involves Jake too"

I knew once I heard his name my gut feeling were correct. I knew Jake was hurt and I had to help him. So I closed the chapter to one piece of my life and started a new one today. Today I would rescue my light from his own darkness as he rescued me from mine.

I got into the car and sped off onto the highway. My mind was racing with all kinds of notions. What could have happened that was so horrible that Vanessa was so panicked? Did they do something crazy? I would have thought if something was that bad I would have heard something sooner. I mean Jake would have called me right? I pressed my foot down on the gas sending 

Eleanor to top speed. I wanted my travel time to be cut in half. 

I tried to silence the butterflies building in my stomach and the bad feeling that overshadowed my mind. I tried to rationalize and prepare myself for whatever Vanessa was going to say. I had learned that it was better to think of all the worse case scenarios this way nothing would ever take me off guard. However when it came to matters of the heart, the worst-case scenarios where just too overwhelming to bear. This scenario being Jake was injured beyond repair. I’m not sure what made this thought come into my head. Maybe the fact that Vanessa’s voice was laced with such concern and despair. Maybe it was this underlining pain that kept pinching my heart or maybe the fact that he never returned my calls. All these elements made the outcome of returning back to Forks all the more dark. When Jake and I parted ways it would seem all was well. It didn’t dawn on me that maybe he wasn’t calling because something was wrong. Was it wrong of me to think this way? Should I have been the one to call first? Maybe if I had, I won’t be doing over 120 MPH down the highway. The constant seed of doubt traipsing around in my brain was just enough to make me question everything I had come to believe. Maybe all it took was the absence of me for Jake to realize he didn’t need me anymore. Maybe he was just afraid to admit he was better off without me. I knew these thoughts to be pure fiction. Jake had professed his love to me no less than a week ago. There was nothing in this world that could have changed his mind so suddenly. I was sure of it. I got furious with myself for even having such doubtful thoughts. There was no room for doubt, I had to be strong. Whatever it was that lied ahead for me I would meet it head on, fuck the consequences. It was my time to prove to Jake that no matter what, he was it for me. 

Just when I reached for the radio knob I felt my blackberry vibrating in my pocket. In a nervous panic, I dug deep trying to retrieve it in time before the call went to voicemail. I tried to balance the stirring wheel with my knees while trying to get to the fuckin phone that stuck in my pocket like it was glued to it. When I finally retrieved it, I was quite disappointed it was my dad and not Jake. I went to hit answer button, only looking down for a brief moment but as my sight came back onto the road it seemed that out of nowhere a deer stood right in my path. 

Everything from that point forward went in slow motion. I hit the brakes but it would seem I wasn’t going to be able to stop in enough time so I jerked the wheel to the right sending the car down a steep ditch. The car still at full speed, rolled down the ditch and hit a tree at full force. My head bounced off the steering wheel twice before it settled back onto it. I fought like all hell to stay awake to try and call for help but the throbbing and pain from my head made that impossible. I’m not sure how long I was out there but when I heard my side door being ripped off, it alerted me to the fact that someone had seen me and was going to help. I tried speaking or even getting my head to lift just a little but my body felt numb and my throat dry. I felt someone pull me from my seat and carry me away. I tried to open my eyelids but found it impossible to focus. I reached my hand up to this person’s face and felt the softness of their skin. I willed my eyes to focus to see who this person was but the harder I tried the more my head hurt so I just rested in their hold. I felt a slight chill come over me and I clung to this person for warmth. The strange thing was this person felt colder than the actual air. I wasn’t sure how that was possible since people in general ran a temperature of 98.6 degrees but surmised to just let it be for now. My body relaxed into their embrace as the thought that I would soon be in Jake’s arms comforted me.

I awoke a while later to the feel of silk white sheets surrounding my body. I was still slightly out of it but as the room came more into focus I was sure I wasn’t in a hospital. I had an IV in my arm but no hospital or hospital staff in sight. To be honest normally this would freak me out but I felt this overwhelming sense of calm, almost like I was in a safe place. I had learned over the years that looks could be deceiving so when I noticed a pen on the dresser next to me I quickly took it and snuck it in the waist band of my pants just in case. I painfully removed the IV from my hand and decided that I would walk around in an effort to get a better feel for this new place. I didn’t know my rescuer from Adam so one could never be too careful. I had seen to many movies where some psychopath rescues an accident victim and I didn’t want to end up like that writer from the movie “Misery”. 

I crept the door open and peered out to see if anyone was around. When I was sure the coast was clear, I tip toed down the hall. I had to admit the house was gorgeous. There were endless windows surrounding it. There were the most luxurious tapestries and paintings occupying every free wall throughout the house. It would seem whom ever this was had a fondness for great art. I walked slowly down the stairs hoping maybe I could sneak out or at least use the phone to contact Jake. Just as I was rounding the corner I heard a faint voice coming from somewhere behind me. My gut said to just forget about it but my conscience said maybe someone else needed help. I waited just a brief moment longer and then I heard it again.

“Hello is somebody there. Please help me” 

I followed the voice behind the staircase and down the hall. There was a door at the end of the hallway and that is where the voice seemed to be emanating from. Just as I was about to reach the handle, out of nowhere this tall, pale, quite handsome man stood before me.

“You don’t want to go in there Bella”

I stood there completely baffled not only by the fact that he knew my name or the fact that he got in front of me in under a second but his appearance was well unique. He was almost as tall if not taller than Jake, he had blonde hair, deep blue eyes and his lips were just slightly plump like he had been licking them for hours. Wait. Why the fuck did I care what his lips looked like? I loved Jake that was all that mattered. I tried to clear my head but I couldn’t help but feel sort of drawn to him in a way. 

“And why not? Someone is behind there and they need help. Can’t you hear her cries for help?”

He looked down at me and with an almost sinister grin replied, “Yes I do but not everyone that says they need help actually do.”

“What? You need to move out of my way” I said as I tried to push this colossal of a man out of my way but it was almost like he was dead weight and no amount of force was moving him.

After about five minutes of being to stubborn to give up I finally did as my injuries started reeking havoc on my body and I became weak. I decided to use the one talent I had left that was not quite as achy as my body.

“Fine have it your way. I’m leaving and getting help.” I said as I turned and stormed towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see if he even attempted to follow but just as I turned forwards my body smacked right into his.

“Feisty one aren’t you?” he said in a low sultry voice

“You have no idea”

“Bella right? We’ll Bella you sustained quiet the injury from your little accident and since most of that injury was to your head you might be slightly delusional. Why don’t you go upstairs and rest a bit?”

“Delusional?? I’m not delusional. I know what I heard and while we are on the topic how the hell did you get from there to here so fast?”

I was beyond baffled. The speed in which he moved was beyond human. I was starting to think that maybe he was right and I did hit my head just a little harder than normal.

“Ok will you concede then to just sitting with me on the couch?”

His words were so fluid and angelic. My brain seemed to cling to them like some sort of drug. Like every word out of his mouth was more a command I was forced to obey rather than an option. To say his presence was mystifying would be an understatement. I nodded my head and conceded to have a seat as all this sudden excitement was making me slightly dizzy.

“Ok but I really can’t stay long. I have somewhere I need to be. My friend is hurt and he needs me”

“He? You mean your boyfriend?” he said as we walked towards the couch.

“Yes. I was on my way to him when this deer just sort of came out of no where and well you saw the rest” I said motioning to my injuries

“Oh so you thought that was deer?” He said laughing slightly

I was starting to get a little annoyed with the fact that he made me feel like I was arrogant and that anything that I heard or saw was my delusional mind playing tricks on me. 

“Listen…..I’m sorry I didn’t get your name”

“Eric”

“Listen Eric. I will not sit here and let you taught me as you do. I will have you know I graduated top in my class in law school and work for one of the largest law firm’s in the US. I am not some arrogant hick you can tease with your nonchalant rude comments. Ok?” I said angrily

He just smiled at me, as it would seem my little fit was amusing him

“You know what ERIC. I don’t need this shit. Thank you very much for helping me but I will just change and leave. I don’t need this shit from someone I don’t even know,” I said as I stood up and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

“I’m sorry Bella. I don’t mean to be rude. Please stay”

The look in his eyes made his words seem sincere so I sat back down and decided to do a little interrogation of my own.

“So you said this deer was not really a deer?”

“Tell me Bella what do you know about the supernatural?”

“By supernatural you mean??”

“Vampires, werewolf’s, shapeshifters...um”

“We’ll I’ve seen lots of movies about them why?”

“Did you ever stop for a moment and wonder how these writers got the idea’s for these so called movies?”

“Good imagination?”

“Perhaps but just bear with me moment. What if I told you that these supernatural creatures were more real than fiction?”

“I’d tell you, you were fuckin nuts and then run like hell”

“Ok that’s fair. What if I could prove to you that such things existed”?

I sat there for a moment. At first I thought this man was off his bird. How could such things exist? And what did this all have to do with me?

“I’d say prove it” 

And just as I finished the sentence Eric leaned into me and I saw something I thought was impossible. His cuspid teeth extended into fangs. I jumped back in complete fear.

“What are you?” I said with complete fear and a hint of curiosity

His fangs quickly retracted as he spoke” What if I told you that your world is just an illusion. That everything you thought to be true was just a sugarcoated lie. That underneath this perfect   
little world lied another far darker and less illustrious as what you think it to be. That living amongst you were not only vampires but shape shifters and other supernatural creatures. That at this moment a war is about to start in your own backyard. A war between vampires for dominance over this country.”

What do you say to something like that? I felt like a child who was just told that Santa Claus doesn’t exist. I was mortified, frightened but weirdly interested.

“I don’t know what all this has to do with me”

“We’ll lets just say that your boyfriend is the object of desire at the moment”

“Jake? Why?”

Eric looked at me in the most peculiar way. It was almost like he didn’t believe I was not privy to such information.

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” 

“That is another story all together”

Just as he was about to continue an all too familiar face came through the front door that caught both our attentions.

“Carlisle” Eric said as he walked over to Dr. Cullen, embracing him in a hug

“It would seem our patient has improved” Eric said motioning to me on the couch.

Dr. Cullen walked over to me, sat beside me taking my hands into his.

“Bella I had wished you wouldn’t have gotten caught up in this mess but I see it is unavoidable now.”

“Dr. Cullen I don’t understand. I mean Eric is telling me all this craziness’s about vampires walking among us and then I hear this voice from the back room. It is all so confusing. Please, just tell me what is going on”

Dr. Cullen looked to the floor, took a deep breath and then returned his eyes towards mine.

“Let me show you” He said as he helped me from the couch and we made our way towards the hallway

“Carlisle I don’t think that is a good idea.” Eric said as he followed behind us

“She has to see Eric. It is the only way she will understand.”

The eagerness to see what was behind that door turned to fear. What was he hiding and why was he hiding it back there? Was Carlisle like Eric? Was I in danger? All my instincts told me to run but my curiosity made me stay. Dr. Cullen opened the door and we made our way down towards the basement.

What I saw once the flickered lights steadied was beyond comprehension. There not more than 20 feet away was a woman no more than thirty years old chained to the wall. Dr. Cullen had always been a kind and compassionate man to me but after being privy to this I had to admit I was scared.

“Bella this is Esme, my wife”

The sounds of her name made the woman’s head rise from its sunken position. Her face looked weathered, her fangs hung over her reddened lips and her eyes, her eyes were crimson red. I stumbled back as her stare scared the chill right out of my bones. Eric thankfully was right behind me and caught me before I fell to the floor.

“She’s a….a..”

“Vampire, yes.”

“But how is this possible? I mean these things don’t exist. I don’t….understand….how?”

Dr. Cullen walked over to Esme and replaced her empty IV bag with a bag of what looked like blood.

“I assure you Bella this is real. As much as I wish it wasn’t this is the truth”

“But I mean how…” 

My mind was racing with all this new information. The reality I was sure I lived in crumbled to the ground as I watched Esme plea for her release. I saw the pain and anguish in Carlisle eyes as he reached to caress her face and she tried to bite his hand. I saw the defeat in his mannerisms and the pain in his stride as he made his way back over to me. My heart broke for him. What kind of a world would allow such creatures to exist? I couldn’t wrap my mind around it, as I wanted to believe it was all a dream. That I was still trapped in the car clinging to my last breath and this was all some hellish dream my mind conjured. How was this even possible? Then the words Eric had said earlier filtered into my head “ your boyfriend is an object of desire”. How was it possible that in less than a week so much had happened and I knew nothing about it? I felt a slight ting of guilt. I should have made a concerted effort to call and check. I should have stayed with Jake. 

The stale smell and heat of the basement was getting the better of me and I needed to just breath the cool fresh air of the forest. I released myself from Eric’s grasp and ran up the stairs. I pushed open the door and ran through the halls desperate for the open air. I noticed a door open to the side that went out onto the porch. I ran out and was stopped by the edge of the porch wall. I swallowed the air into my lungs like I had been underwater too long. My mind was clouded, confused and now throbbing in pain. I wished so badly that this was all a dream. Life was complicated enough but adding something like this to the mix was just too much to comprehend let alone understand. The question was would knowing it all make me a target? Would understanding this whole bizarre life help me help Jake? If I opened Pandora’s box could I ever go back to the normalcy of my life? All these questions and no answers. I found myself torn between doing what my gut told me and what my heart demanded of me. I wanted to run. I wanted to be freed of all this supernatural bullshit. I wanted my normal life with the many issues that comprised it but at the same time this alternate life was one Jake was apart of now. I couldn’t turn my back on the one person that meant everything to me. I took a few short breaths and walked back into the house. I found Dr. Cullen and Eric sitting in the living room whispering quietly to each other.

“Ok you have my attention. I want to know everything and that includes what is going on with Jake”

They both looked at me with a slight grin on their faces. Sure I was scared and sure I feared what I was about to be told but I knew no matter what I had to face it. If I was to help Jake I had to know the truth and I had to know it now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – ok guys just wanted to give you a little information before you read this chapter. As I have stated before the supernatural aspects of this story WILL NOT follow suit to SM version. You will notice some aspects of my favorite vampire movies such as Blade, Underworld and True Blood. So enjoy!

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight characters. I don’t own any rights to the concepts received from True Blood, Underworld or Blade, sure wish I did but I don’t:(

BPOV

"Ok, you have my attention. I want to know everything, and that includes what’s going on with Jake"

They both looked at me with a slight grin on their faces. Sure, I was scared, and sure I feared what I was about to be told, but I knew, no matter what, I had to face it. If I was to help Jake, I had to know the truth and I had to know it now.

I timidly walked over to them, not sure what I was getting myself into. Sure, the whole fang thing, Esme chained to the wall receiving nourishment from a bag of blood, was freaky and beyond real, but I feared what I was about to be told would be far worse.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Carlisle looked towards me and began. “I guess it’s best to start at the beginning. Bear in mind, Bella, what I am about to tell you must not go beyond these walls. Your safety depends on this; do you understand?” I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

“As you have already seen, vampires exist. They have existed for thousands of years. It all started with a Sumerian known as Dagon or, as you might better know him, as Dracula. It is still unknown how he acquired his power but, nonetheless, the current leaders of the vampire race, known as Pure Bloods, are direct descendants or have been bitten by descendants of him. You see, vampirism is like a virus. It's transmitted through the saliva of a vampire into its victim. A vampire has two decisions: either drain its victim to death or change them into a vampire as well. Once the virus enters the blood stream, it takes 72 hours to mutate. Are you still with us, Bella?”

I sat there in a complete daze. Was Dr. Carlisle Cullen telling me that I was living amongst vampires? I would have thought him delusional had Eric not flicked his fangs at me, but this whole ordeal seemed beyond my comprehension. During my tenure at Cullen & Haile, I had come across people that I could’ve sworn were monsters in their own right. But for someone of Dr. 

Cullen’s stature to stand before me, with complete truth in his eyes, and tell me that mystical demonous creatures like vampires exist or have existed, was inconceivable. 

After a moment of hesitation, I responded, “Yes, continue.” I wasn’t sure I really wanted to know anymore, but a small parted of me knew I had no choice.

“Over the years, the Pure Bloods’ developed independent houses of vampires; no one more powerful than the other, but ruled individually with one common goal: survival and superiority. 

However, although they never aged and were supernaturally stronger, faster, and wiser, they had one fatal flaw: sunlight. Sunlight, or any form of ultraviolet rays, turned these vampires to sawdust in a matter of seconds, pure blood or not. The Pure Blood leaders had to devise a way to keep themselves protected during the morning hours. Realize, Bella, just because they had a common goal didn’t mean there weren’t wars between vampires, nor did it mean that vampires weren’t hunted for their blood. You see, although vampirism is seen by many as a curse, some view it as unlimited power, or a cure to common ailments that plague mankind. Other creatures of the supernatural realm can utilize vampire blood as a means to increase strength, stamina and libido.”

“Ok, wait. So you’re telling me not only does this virus mutate people into the living dead, but it gives them a better sex drive?”

“Yes! But that’s not the point. Let’s not get off topic. Now, you might ask why worry about being killed in the daylight when your fellow vampire is in the same predicament? The answer is simple. Other creatures and human slayers alike sought them to either kill them or to retain their blood. Thus, they needed to find alternative means to protect themselves. They deduced they could solve their reoccurring safety issues by creating a vampire that had all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Then they scoured the globe to find doctors and scientist who could help implement their plan. Once they promised endless wealth and the chance at eternal life, they finally found what we now call familiars. Familiars are vampire pets. They are humans that do the bidding of their vampire owners with the hopes that, in turn, the vampire will change them.”

“Is that what you are Dr. Cullen, a familiar?”

“Bella, I might be many things, but a familiar: no. I’m still human like you. However…well… let’s not get off topic. Once I have finished, feel free to ask away. As I was saying, after countless failed experiments, these scientists found a way to create the solution the leaders needed. Very cunningly, they advertised in the local paper that they needed test subject for a new experimental drug. The requirements were simple: they wanted females within the ages of 20-25. They offered participants $30,000 for their willingness to take part. 

“Needless to say, the women who participated never survived the experiment to reap the rewards. These women were artificially inseminated, brought to almost full term pregnancy, bitten and discarded. The desired results were achieved. The babies the women produced had the strengths of a pure vampire and only two weaknesses. They aged and they still thirsted for blood. 

They aged slowly, but yet they aged. Neither of these weaknesses meant anything to the leaders; once they perfected this experiment, what we call ‘Daywalkers,’” he said, motioning to Eric, “could be produced.” 

“Nevertheless, being born a vampire was vastly different from becoming one. Daywalkers lived and breathed the words of their fathers. They did as they were told with no argument because, to put it frankly, they didn’t know anything different. As time went on and they started to grow and experience what little life they had, they started resenting their makers and the life they were forced to lead. A large group of them felt like caged animals with no way out, so they revolted. Many died in their attempts to defy the leaders, but many escaped. 

“This left the leaders back to the drawing board. After vast study, they fell upon another solution to their problem. After reading various books and doing an abundance of research, they found that shifters and/or werewolves were a better solution. Unfortunately for them, werewolves were too unstable for their liking, but shifters offered promise. Shifters had the ability to transformer into anything they saw or anything they felt would help protect them from harm. Unfortunately, like most, shifters did not take kindly to being utilized as guard dogs, so the leaders resorted to imprisoning their mates, or loved ones, in exchange for their loyalties. Many shifters agreed to the leader’s proposal willingly—those who knew how powerful the blood was—while others were forced into submission. Nonetheless, this is the hole you’ve stumbled into, Bella, and for that, I am truly sorry.”

“All right, so I think I understand the vampire side of this debacle. Eric is a Daywalker, Esme is a vampire, but what does this have to do with Jacob?”

“Bella, don’t you see? Jacob is a shifter and so is that slutty tramp he’s been hanging out with,” Eric said rudely.

“Are you serious? I mean, if he were shifter, wouldn’t he have known it all along? You don’t just wake up one day and say, ‘Oh, I think I’ll be a shifter today; my life is too boring!’” I said with complete sarcasm and anger.

Carlisle noticing my hostility, walked over to me, and placed his arm on my shoulder. “Bella, I know this a lot to take in and, no, shifting doesn’t just happen; it’s almost like a dormant virus. It is laced in the shifter’s blood and either comes to fruition upon puberty or when the shifter is involved in extreme aggression. I’m sorry I didn’t mentioned it sooner, or even when we first met. I was hoping, no, praying Jake wouldn’t fall victim to his ancestry.”

If smoke could have exited my ears, it would have in that moment. Knowing that Carlisle knew this whole time and neglected to even motion such a notion to me was beyond infuriating. I pulled away from his grasp and stormed towards the door. “I thought you were my friend Carlisle. I thought you, above all people, would be honest with me. You’ve always been so friendly and open; the simple fact that you didn’t even think it was important to disclose this information with me… well…it pissed me the fuck off!”

I knew Carlisle had my best interest at heart, but this whole situation and the simple fact that there was no warning before hand, pissed me off. I prided myself on seeing what others couldn’t. I was a pro at reading between the lines and finding errors where others saw none, and the fact that this was right under my nose the whole time, and I never saw it was just down right insulting. I don’t know if I was madder at the fact that I didn’t know about it, or that Carlisle neglected to tell me. But what I did know was, no matter how angry I was, this thing that Jake was or was becoming, brought me outside my comfort zone. 

How could I possibly help him through this when I knew nothing of what he was going through? How do you tell someone everything is going to work out when you, yourself, are unsure? The uncertainty of this whole situation altered my mood completely. I felt guilty for leaving Jake here to suffer. I felt guilty that I once again, I put my live and career in front of what I cherished most and, above all, I felt helpless—helpless to stop what ever was headed Jake’s way. 

What could a mere human do to stop all the evils of the supernatural? Unfortunately, the answer to that question was more depressing than the thought; I could do nothing. I could only hope that seeing me here would prove to Jake that I was here to help him in any way I could. I stood there, my head facing the ground in defeat. 

Eric walked over to me and placed his cold hand on my shoulder. “It’s not as bad as it seems, Bella. Don’t they say knowledge is power?”

I looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy grin he had on his face. “Eric not to insult you, but for a distinguished man, you sure are corny.”

We laughed together for a few moments. It was just what I needed to lesson the doom and gloom I felt in my heart and mind at the moment. I sat there for a while, just soaking in all I had learned. After a few minutes, a thought popped in my head out of nowhere. I turned to Eric and said, “So tell me, who is this slutty tramp you were referencing before?”

“AH, Maia. Maia is native American, like your friend Jake.” 

“My boyfriend, Jake, you mean.” 

“Right, your boyfriend. Whatever. Anyway, Maia is a shifter. She, unlike Jake, is very crafty in her abilities. She is able to shift into anything of her choosing, whereas your ‘boyfriend’ is limited to the choice of his ancestors, which is a wolf. This is not to say his abilities are limited, because, to be honest, I didn’t care enough to research him. But from what I can gather, that is what he is to become. I would say it would be in your best interest to get Jake away from Maia as soon as possible.”

“Why do you say that, Eric? Jake would never hurt me, wolf or otherwise.” 

“No, he wouldn’t—at least not intentionally. You see, Bella, when a shifter first shifts, they are, for a lack of a better word, unstable. They are so confused and tormented by their new abilities they forget that part of them is still human. I have seen some never shift back after their first full moon. I would hate to see your precious beating heart lose its rhythm due to a man who wouldn’t be able to appreciate its value.” Eric said as he attempted to move his hand over my heart, but I was quick to move back. 

“Eric, my heart belongs to Jake, whether he is a shifter or not. Nothing will ever change that. Let me be clear. I am appreciative that you saved my life, but whatever you think you might gain by doing that, let me tell you it will not happen.”

I had to nip this situation in the butt. I didn’t want Eric getting the wrong impression and thinking I was one of those damsels in distress who was wooed by their savior. That was not me—not by a long shot.

“Bella, I don’t wish to court you. I just hope that when the time comes that you can learn to trust me. Anyway, like I said, if your intent is to help Jake, I highly suggest you wait until after tonight to do it. Tonight is the first full moon and Jake, as you know him, will shift. This will is beyond his control. Only during a full moon are shifters in their shifted form permanently.”

“Eric, I understand and appreciate your concern, but I have to see him now. God only knows what this Maia has brainwashed him into thinking. He has to know the truth about who he is.”

“That maybe the case, but I do believe he knows more than you think. Maia has been here since you left, as have I. She has already lured him in; it’s only a matter of time before she reveals who he is.”

“Then why the hell are we standing around here? Take me to them, Eric. I know you must have some ability that allows you to do that.”

“I do have keen senses, but I can’t leave yet, not until I receive my serum.”

“Serum? What are you, some kind of vampire junky? Doesn’t matter. I’ll go without you. I’ll find Jake, with or without your help.” 

I turned around and headed for the door, but before I could even reach the handle, Eric was in front of me, blocking my way.

“Bella, two minutes is all it will take and then I’ll take you to your precious Jake.”

“Fine, but hurry.”

I waited anxiously for Eric to arrive. He was gone less than a second when I saw him traipsing back from the basement door, injecting himself with some sort of blue fluid. 

“Get your fix, junky?” I said jokingly.

“For now. You see, Bella, the serum is a drug but not one you would necessary get high from. It silences my thirst for blood. It is like a blood replacement of sorts.”

“Interesting. So that is what Carlisle has discovered in that lab/torture chamber downstairs?”

“Carlisle is a brilliant man. If it weren’t for him, many of us would be raging bloodthirsty lunatics. You see, Bella, not all of us want to be what we are. Some of us just want to lead normal lives. Well, as normal as you can be, being what we are.”

I felt pity for Eric. It seemed deep down, he truly wanted what everyone else wanted, fulfillment and happiness. It was sad that he was born into a life he hated, but I guess, on some level, we all felt that way. At least, in Eric’s case, he found a way out and was a better man for it.

“Sorry for being so judgmental, Eric. It’s just this whole thing is so new and I’m not sure who to trust. Strangely, though, my gut says I can trust you.”

Eric smiled back at me and nodded. “Then your gut would be right, Bella.”

We made our way out of the house and walked towards his car. I was about to get in when I noticed he hadn’t followed. I turned and noticed him just standing there, laughing to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, really. It’s just, well, we can get there faster if I carry you.”

“Eric, I’m in no mood for jokes and we’re wasting time here. Can we just go?”

Not even a second later, he had me on his back, and I was piggy backing my way through the thick forest. I shut my eyes to the wind that was whipping and slashing at my face. It almost felt as if I was free falling and gliding all at the same time. This experience seemed beyond amazing. I clung tightly to Eric’s strong chest as he moved angelically through the forest. I was almost saddened when the ride came to an end and he slowed down his pace to a strut. I opened my eyes and recognized the area we were in. It was the same place Jake had walked me through on the way to his safe house. 

“Why did you stop? Jake isn’t here,” I said as I slid down his back and walked around the open clearing.

“Ye of little faith. He is here; you’re just not looking in the right area.” Eric said as moved behind me and turned me towards a group of people at the end of the clearing. I tried to move closer to see if Jake was, in fact, there, but just as they came into view, Eric pulled me back.

“Remember what I said, Bella. You are not safe here,” he whispered into my ear.

I didn’t care about safety. All I cared about was getting to Jake. Nothing would have prepared enough for what stopped me dead in my tracks. All that Eric had warned me about had come alive. My Jake was now a WOLF!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight characters. I don’t own any rights to the concepts received from True Blood, Underworld or Blade, sure wish I did but I don’t:(

JPOV

The longer I waited outside the forest for Embry and Sam, the more impatient I became. I was desperate for answers and just beyond the trees, in that clearing, Maia was going to tell me all I needed to know. I would finally understand this thing that grew inside me and threatened to swallow me whole. 

I found myself pacing the sidewalk, too anxious to stand still for too long. I questioned why I even bothered waiting for them. Sure their thirst for knowledge was as dyer as my own, but they knew where to go so why wait? Just as I was about to leave, I heard Embry and Sam coming down the street in Sam’s old station wagon. “It took you long enough” I hollered at them through the car window.

“Sorry man. Vanessa got on me just as I was about to leave. She pretty much said that I loved you more than her and that if I came here we were over. I hate when she gets all pushy like that, but I can’t say I blame her. I just hope she understands that I’m doing all this for her. How can I be with her when I fear BEING with her?”

“I so hear ya Em. Let’s get going. Hopefully Maia will be more forthcoming with her answers this time around.”

We arrived at the clearing in no time. All three of us scanned the open area for Maia, but she was nowhere in sight. My eyes searched eagerly through the dense trees surrounding the clearing and the more I came to realize the possibility that she had played me, the more I felt the anger rising from the pit of my stomach. I could feel the blood pumping hard through my veins, the feeling so intense that my skin started to burn with heat. I tried to rechannel the anger, suppress it even, but the more I tried, the angrier I got. I was angry with myself for believing that this woman, whom I barely knew, could provide me with the answers I sought after and infuriated with the fact that I was so naïve to believe that one person held the key to my very existence. 

I walked away from the boys for a moment, trying to regain my composure. I took several deep breaths demanding the beast inside me to stay tame for just a while longer.

When I had managed to calm my anger for a bit, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. There was movement coming from behind the trees. When I turned to get a better look and saw what had caused such movement, I quickly looked away. Maia was walking towards us completely naked. Granted she was redressing as she was walking, but she was nowhere near fully clothed when I laid eyes on her.

“Oh children, I’m not embarrassed of my naked body why should you be? It is the state in which we are birthed and to be honest, the way we should always be.” She said, as she got closer to us.

I really wasn’t in any mood for her theatrics. She wasn’t slipping through my fingers this time with her mythical speeches and open-ended comments. No! She was going to give me the answers one-way or the other. I wasn’t going to leave tonight without them.

“Maia we’re not here for a peep show. Just tell us what we need to know so we can leave and try to reclaim what resemblance of a normal life we have.”

“Oh my poor Alpha. Don’t you see normalcy is overrated? We are so far from normal it’s moronic to consider yourself as such.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Maia? Cut the bullshit. Just tell me what the fuck is going on with us?”

“Tell me Jake. What do you know about the supernatural?”

I stood there completely dumfounded by the awkwardness of the question presented to me. What the fuck did the supernatural have to do with my uncontrollable rage and anger? I was tired of her always asking questions and never giving any definitive answers. The beast within me started to stir again and this time, I wasn’t caging him. I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

“MAIA ENOUGH! JUST TELL US WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OR SO HELP ME GOD I’LL…”

“You’ll what Jake? Kill me? Where will your answers be then? You know you really have to get that anger under control. It only speeds up the process.”

The anger was laced in each word I spoke as I screamed my demands onto her like an angry parent onto their teenage child. “If I knew I wouldn’t be here now would I?”

Maia seemed unfazed by my fury as she continued to walk circles around me like a tiger taunting its prey. “Well to put it bluntly Jake, you and your friends here are shifters. Apparently shifters with limited shifting abilities, but shifters nonetheless.”

“Shifters? What the hell is a shifter?”

Maia shook her head as she responded. “Do you know nothing of your ancestry Jake? Shifters are supernatural creatures that can change form into whatever object they desire. In your case however, you are limited to the wolf whereas, I can shift into anything I so desire.”

All three of us looked at each other in complete astonishment. Either this woman was crazy or she was trippin on some awesome drug. Did she honestly believe we would buy into this supernatural bullshit? There had to be some other rational explanation for our uncontrollable outbursts. Maybe it was a chemical imbalance or some bloodline related disorder, but shape shifters? Are you fuckin kidding me?   
“Maia I have little to no patience for your lies. If you can’t offer some other explanation other than super natural creatures who are humans by day and wolves by night, than I think this conversation is over.”

She offered no immediate response so I motioned for the guys to follow me as I turned to walk away. When we had gotten just to the edge of the clearing, I heard a howl coming from behind us. I turned and saw an all white wolf of supernatural size and height standing where Maia once stood. 

Before we had a second to react, she came charging at us like we were her next meal. Embry and Sam dodge to the left and I went to my right. Before I could reach the safety of the woods, the wolf pushed me to the ground and had its paw on my throat. I pooled all of my strength and tried to wrestle the creature off of me, but the more I fought, the more pressure I felt on my throat. I felt my head pounding and my eyes losing focus as the pressure on my throat restricted my airways. I was slowly losing consciousness when the pressure suddenly subsided and the paw pressed firmly on my neck, moved onto my chest and turned back into a human foot. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it.

Maia removed her foot and stood beside me with that look like belief me now? I took several deep breaths as I got to my feet and nodded. I removed my shirt and gave it to her. Apparently in her rush to prove a point, her cloths were shredded when she shifted, rendering her completely naked, AGAIN. 

“Alright Maia. You’ve made a believer out of me. So if I have this right, myself, Embry and Sam are shifters.”

“Yes. I’m surprised you weren’t aware of it sooner. Usually when a shifter hits puberty they experience their first full moon shift. But based on what little I know of you and the fact that you literally shit your pants when you saw me, it leads me to believe your body never changed. The only other way the cells are accelerated to cause the shift would be intense emotion or a traumatic event. So it appears in your case, either one of those two has occurred to cause your body to allow the shift”

I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight zone. This woman was telling me that not only myself and my two closest friends were shape shifters but that all these emotions of hostility and anger are brought about because my body was changing, mutating into someone much darker than I could have every imagined. I thought finding out what was wrong with me would help and with this new knowledge, I would be better equip to deal with it and thus move on, however knowing what I was made things a whole hell of a lot worse. 

Maia walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t think of this as a curse Jake. It comes in quiet handy. Plus who wouldn’t like the ability to be anything or anyone they chose. I know you are limited to your ancestral wolf but that doesn’t mean you lack the potential to learn more, be more. The one thing I will advise is to not fight it. You have to become one with your new self. The more you fight it, the more it fights you. I can see by your expression that you have already endured the consequences of suppression and that hasn’t turned out well has it?”

I pushed her hand off my shoulder. She was the last one I wanted comfort from. This whole thing was too overwhelming and the worst part was there was no changing it. There was nothing I could do to change who I was to become. The question was, where do I go from here? How could I continue any resemblance of a normal life when I was far from normal? 

“There is supposed to be a full moon tonight so I think it would be best if you stayed here with me.”

“Why does it matter if there is a full moon or not? We are not werewolf’s right or are you going to surprise me with that news as well?” I said sarcastically.

“No you’re not werewolves. Werewolves are vial creatures. I would have sooner killed you rather than helped you if you were one of those. Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, during a full moon are bodies automatically shift. It’s the only time during the year where shifting is not at our discretion. Fortunately for you, you have me here to guide you and help you though it. I wasn’t so fortunate and let’s just say quiet a few people were hurt during my earlier shifts. I’m sure you can feel the change coming on as we speak. Tell me Jake, does your skin feel like it’s on fire? Does your heart beat faster than humanly possible? Embrace it Jake. Embrace the wolf within.”

Maia made it sound so easy. Embrace the wolf she says. I don’t want to embrace it. I want to be rid of it. I don’t want to be some supernatural animal with super strength and ability. All I wanted was a cure to my constant rage so I could finish up in Forks and head to Seattle to be with Bella. As quickly as the thought of her came to mind so did the images of the dream I had had a few nights before. The look of fear she had when she saw the tattoo on my arm. She feared me, not the Jake she knew, but the Jake I had become. I couldn’t allow that. I couldn’t allow the most important person in my life to be so afraid of me that she shuttered within my arms. I had worked too hard to gain Bella’s love and devotion and I wasn’t going to let anything come between us, supernatural or otherwise. 

However as much as I fought the change it was slowly taking a hold of me. I turned to my left and saw Embry and Sam starting to shake just as violently as I was. It felt like I had millions of bugs crawling under my skin, poking through from beneath, trying to tear their way out. My bones cracked and bent into awkward shapes and each movement felt like someone had my body on a stretcher and was pulling it apart piece by piece. I fell to my knees as the pain became more and more unbearable. I watched as my skin tore away like tissue paper under a match and hair grew in its place. I felt my body curve and mold into a new shape, making standing on all fours more comfortable than on two. Once the transformation had been complete, I felt something I hadn’t felt since Bella. I felt at peace. 

BPOV

You would think seeing the love of my life turn into a enormous wolf would deter me or warn me that now might not be the best time to announce my return, but it didn’t. I didn’t care what Jake was or was destined to be. He was still my Jake, fur and all. Granted I didn’t know much about his new abilities, but I figured with Eric and Carlisle’s help, we could work through it together. 

When I finally reached the clearing my feet were halted by the loud growls coming from four wolves that encircled me. I stood there completely still and not the least bit afraid. I knew these wolves, these were people I interacted with, loved and cared for, we’ll at least all but the white one. It was amazing to me that I could decipher who each wolf was. It was almost like their fur; stance and even eyes clearly defined who they were. Sam was a dark brown with broad front and hind legs. Embry was more of a caramel color with very gentle facial feature and Jake, he was a very light brown and his eyes still had the ability to reach into my very soul. Unconsciously I reached out to him. I needed to feel him; my heart hurt not being with him and longed to be consumed by him. 

I was mere inches from his fur when a very cold arm pulled me away as Jake’s mouth was about to take a large chunk out of my arm. Lucky Eric had pulled me away in time. I thought Eric’s actions were rash at the moment, but when I felt the slight tingling in my arm and noticed the huge gash, I realized if not for him, Jake would have torn my arm right off. I pulled my arm into my chest and applied as much pressure as I could. I looked up at Jake, the pain of his actions pouring out of my eyes in the form of streaming tears. It never occurred to me that he would have been any danger to me. I thought at the very least his mind would be intact, that it was merely his body that changed shaped. However here I stood, bleeding profusely from my arm, hurting both emotionally and physically as I stared into the eyes of the wolf before me.

“Bella we have to go. It’s not safe for you here. He is not in any shape to welcome you home and I fear I am only adding to his fury.” Eric whispered in my ear as he held me in his arms.

I pulled out of his grasp. “No! I’m not leaving him Eric. He needs me. He didn’t mean to do this. I know Jake. You can go if you want, but I’m staying”

Eric was not asking me to go, he was telling me. Before I could even make another step closer to Jake, he pulled me onto his back and ran. I kicked and screamed the whole way back to the car but that didn’t lesson Eric’s speed or determination at getting us out of there. 

When we finally reached the car he put me down and right away I slapped him repeatedly. I wasn’t sure if I was angrier at him for taking me away or for my inability to get through to Jake. In that moment my anger turned to regret and the tears made their reappearance back onto my cheeks. I cried into Eric’s chest for what seemed like an eternity. 

Eric pulled away and moved my chin up so I could look into his oceanic blue eyes. “I told you it wasn’t safe Bella. I know you are a stubborn woman, headstrong even, but Jake is not Jake right now. Let’s go back home and in the morning, if you feel compelled, you can seek him out and talk, ok?”

I was in no mood to fight. My body ached from the gash and my mind was just too emotionally drained to deal with it all. I conceded to Eric’s request however, I didn’t want to go back to Dr. Cullen’s. I had to see Vanessa. The poor woman must be worried sick about me and I thought it only fair that she know what was going on as well.

We arrived at Vanessa’s a short while later. To say the woman was ecstatic to see us was an understatement.. She pulled me into a hug like I was a long lost child coming home after being gone for years. I had to say it felt good to have such a welcome, however, the pain in my arm had intensified in such a short time, it would seem it outweighed all else at the moment.

“Jesus Bella! What happened?”

“Vanessa we need to talk. There is so much I have to tell you. Oh. How rude of me. Eric this is Vanessa, Vanessa Eric.”

“Nice to meet you.” Vanessa replied reluctantly

It was obvious she was giving him the once over and as she redirected her eyes to me, I could see that look that said who the hell is he? I smiled at her and replied “He is another very long story that I think would best be told while you are sitting down.”

Vanessa nodded as we headed inside. I was quiet surprised Vanessa took the news much better than I had hoped. This was not to say she wasn’t skeptical or a little taken back by the whole ordeal, but like myself, she just wanted her man back. We weren’t sure how we were going to do it, but I had to admit it felt good that I had someone on my side when it came to Jake. Vanessa helped bandage up my arm while we continued talking about ways we could work this whole thing out. It hadn’t even occurred to me that Eric was no longer sitting with us until I looked up from my arm and saw him staring intently out the window. 

“We’ll ladies it seems you may have more influence over your men than I had thought.” He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Vanessa and I walked over to the window and standing right on the lawn, were Jake and Embry, completed naked. Here Vanessa and I stood, compelled to save the men we loved but slightly fearful of whom they had in fact become. It was one thing to accept it; it was quiet another to live with it. 

The question that weight heavily on both our minds at that moment was where do we go from here?


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Instinctually I wanted to swing open the door and run into his arms like none of this had ever happened. However, the sad truth was, our relationship had vastly changed into something neither one of us had expected. It was one thing to be two people who struggled with the normalcy of their relationship and quite another, to add a new element that neither one of us was prepared for. 

I stood there gazing out the window in complete awe of the man I had grown to love questioning if he still was in fact that same man. My heart screamed to take him into my arms and comfort his tortured soul while my mind told me it was best to keep a safe distance.

I looked to Vanessa and wished I had felt the same feelings that were being conveyed from her eyes. She looked completely elated to see Embry while I stood there questioning my entire relationship with Jake.

“Bella come on.” She whispered as she pulled me towards the door. 

My body fought her strength and when she released her hold and I didn’t follow, she looked at me with a questionable stare. “Bella?”

“You go ahead Vanessa. I’ll be right behind you” I replied standing just at the edge of the porch.

I watched as she leaped into Embry’s naked arms, kissing him like they had been apart for far to long. I rubbed the fresh bandage on my arm as it painfully reminded me of Jake’s reaction to my presence. Its throbbing was a constant reminder of how little I knew of the man standing before me casting a guilty shadow upon the front lawn. I decided that taking the cautionary route was best option, at least until I knew Jake was in control of himself. 

I slowly descended the stairs but before I could reach the landing, I felt Eric grab my arm. An audible growl came from behind me as I saw Jake start to shake. “Bella I advise you to wait this out. He may seem like the Jake you know but let me assure you, he is far from it and has little control of his new form.”

I looked up into Eric’s eyes and saw sincerity and concern for my well being however; it didn’t stop me from removing his hand and conveying understanding with my eyes. I turned to face Jake, took a deep breath knowing that I may not have the power over him I use to but hopeful that there was still a small part of him that cared for me enough to cage the beast for a few brief moments.

His shaking slowly subsided as I got within a few feet of him. His gaze pierced my soul as I saw remorse and fear laced with pain as he looked down to my arm. 

“Bella?” he whispered while slowly removing the distance between us. We stood staring at each other, neither one of us knowing what to do or say. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat of his body when he moved in and took me into his arms. I felt like the weight of the world that moments ago, rested heavily on my shoulders, was lifted and my body relaxed into his embrace. All doubt and caution disappeared as I felt the wetness of his tears on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry babe. I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I know Jake. I know” I replied as I rubbed soft circles on his back.

“I wish I could take it back. I wish we could go back to the way things use to be. You being feisty and emotional and me being horny and hot tempered.”

I chuckled slightly into his chest as I too wished things weren’t as they were.

“Me too babe, me too.”

I pulled away slowly wiping the lingering tears from his reddened cheeks. “Let’s go somewhere and talk ok?”

Jake nodded and as we turned to walk away, Vanessa flung a bag that hit me right on my heel.

“You might need this. Can’t have the cops arrest you for indecent exposure now can we?” she said with a smile.

Jake pulled a pair of short out of the bag and threw them on. We walked silently hand in hand through the forest to the one place that held so much meaning for the both of us. When we arrived at the cabin, Jake threw some wood into the fireplace while I grabbed a blanket and got comfortable on the couch. 

The Jake I knew and loved was forceful, strong and passionate however, the new Jake seemed timid, scared and almost fearful. He took a seat next to me and made no attempts to hold or cuddle me. We sat there in awkward silence for a while, neither one of us sure how to handle one another.

“Jake” I said as I extended my hand out to him. 

He hesitantly took my hand into his keeping our hands loose within one another’s grasp. “I don’t blame you for what happened earlier. I know this is as new to you as it is to me but I think we can move passed it. We have been through so much in such a short time I don’t want to lose the most important person in my life over something so insignificant.”

Jake quickly removed his hand from mine. “Bella this is hardly insignificant. I’m a wolf for Christ sake. I almost fuckin bit your head off. You should hate me right now. Shit I hate myself. I don’t want to have to worry about ever hurting you like that again. I find myself torn between keeping you close and pushing you away. Can’t you see I am more of a danger to you now than I ever was? I can’t control this THING and the more I try, the harder it is.”

I could see the frustration and anger as Jake held his head between his hands. I knew this road wasn’t going to be easy, hell nothing ever was when it came to us, but I had to make him see he wasn’t alone and wolf or not, he was it for me.

“Jake look at me” I said trying to remove his face from his hands.

“I love you. I don’t care if you are a wolf, dog, demon or mechanic. I love you for you, abnormalities and all. If you’ve taught me anything, it’s that we can’t run from our problems. I’m not leaving you and no matter how much you push me away, I will always be there for you. I love you too much to let you do this alone.” 

The tears ran freely down my face as I pleaded with him. Everything I am, was and will be, is because he made it so. He made me feel things I could’ve never imaged and I wasn’t going to lose him to some supernatural destiny or whatever the fuck this was. 

“Let me help you babe. Let me in” I pleaded as I took his soft lips into my own. 

“I want to…I’m just scared I might…”

I didn’t allow his fears to take over and give him a reason to move away from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his chest. I ran my tongue along his lower lip begging for entrance. A soft moan escaped his lips as they opened and I took his sweet tongue between my lips and sucked it softly as his hands caressed my back.

“Damn Bella. As much as I want you right now, I’m not sure this is safe for either one of us”.

I ignored his pleas to stop as my need for his body had become dire. I trailed my lips down to his neck and softly stroked his warm skin with my tongue. He moaned softly into my neck as his hands feverishly pulled my shirt up and over my head. My lips crashed back onto his, licking and sucking their wetness as my hands trailed down his firm chest and unbuttoned his pants.

I…want…you…to…just…stop talking”

Jake took me by my hips, picked me up and slammed me against the wall. My legs instinctually wrapped around his waist as we continued to kiss each other taking no time to breath in between licks. “I want you so fuck bad Bella.” He moaned in between kisses.

“So take me Jake”

He pressed firmly against my chest as his lips trailed heated kisses down my neck and onto my breasts. His teeth took hold of my bra and pulled it down with force, the cloth ripped instantly. The wetness of his tongue on my sensitive nipple made my body quiver. I laced my fingers through his hair as my core yearned for release. “Damn you smell so sweet babe,” he said as he released his grip on me and allow my feet to fall to the floor. His hands unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down slowly while his tongue followed their decent down my body. His face came right up between my legs and his tongue softly stroking my eager core above my panties.

“Oh God Jake”

He grinned into my crotch before he took hold of the vial cloth between his teeth and ripped it from my body. He spread my folds apart slightly while taking my eager bud between his lips. His finger crawled up my legs as his tongue continued to tease me. 

His fingers slid into my core and slowly rocked in and out of me. His tongue followed suit in the rhythm all of which was making me want to climb the walls. My core continued to throb, as my need was dire for him. Jake tasting how close I was, pulled my hips towards him, moved his tongue up my body stopping at the crook of my neck. My head fell back as he continued to stroke my neck with his tongue while caressing my mound with his palm. 

He turned my body around, pressed his body on my back causing me to lean forward as he spread my lips apart and moved his throbbing cock between my wet folds. “You’re so damn tight Bella. God I’ve missed the feel of your sweet lips on my cock” he moaned while slowly stroking my clit with his hand.

“Oh yeah Jake. I love how you feel inside of me. Make me yours baby ” I moaned. 

My body couldn’t get enough of how firm and thick he was and the more he moved inside of me, the more I wanted to scream out in pleasure.

“I’m so close babe…oh yeah…just like that.” 

His grunting was making me more aroused with each thrust. For a moment I could’ve sworn I heard him growl as he continued to plow into me with such vigor I had to hold my stance by placing my hands firmly on the wall. After a few deep powerful thrusts, my core clenched around his cock and my body shook through my climax. Jake’s grip got tighter on my hips as my core coated his cock while he pushed deeper and deeper inside me.

“Fuck babe you are so wet, I’m about to…”

I pulled my body from his, turned around quickly and took his thick manhood into my mouth. I stroked his cock with my tongue taking in all his saltiness with each slow stroke. I gripped his ass holding him close to me as I deep throated his mass until I sucked him down from his high. His body started to simmer a little, so I released him from my mouth and crawled back up to his lips. 

“I love the way you taste,” I whispered as I kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love the way we taste together” he replied 

He picked me up and carried me into the small bedroom. We lied on the bed together in each other’s arms enjoying the warmth and love that emanated from our heated skin. This was how it was suppose to be between us. These were the moments I cherished and didn’t want tarnished by the bullshit that paraded our lives. For a moment, I felt like had I not left him, none of this would’ve happened. What if by my leaving it set in motion all that had transpired? 

Guilt started to consume me and it turned this wonderful passionate time into more of a kick to the guilt. I looked up towards Jake and noticed him gazing back towards me.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered to him.

He pulled me up from his chest, cradled me in his arms and stared deep into my eyes.

“You have no reason to apologize Bella. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. If I weren’t so fucked up none of this would’ve happened. Shit. In a matter of a few days I managed to burn down my house, almost kill my dad, tear apart my girl and turn into an oversized dog. You are the only constant reminder of the man I once was. You Isabella Swan are the love of my life and my reason for breathing. I live to love you and only you. Don’t every forget that” he said sternly as he stared into my tear filled eyes. 

“I just wish I could help you Jake. I haven’t felt this helpless since I was with Eric. You have always been a pillar of strength and comfort when I needed you and I feel like I have done nothing in comparison. I want to help, I just don’t know how.”

Jake leaned down and kissed me softly. “You are helping me Bella. You ease my troubled heart. You make everything better just by being here with me. We will figure this out together ok?”

I nodded but felt less than confident in my response. There was a storm heading our way and for the first time in a long time, I felt like it was one that would either define our love or tare us apart. There was one thing I was sure of, that no matter what happened I wasn’t letting him go. The supernatural universe could kiss my pale white ass. I fought to long and too hard to keep him. I was not about to give him up without a fight. 

I tucked myself comfortably into the crook of his neck and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart. This was where I was supposed to be. I was sure of it.

The banging on the front door sprung both of us out of bed. We quickly redressed and Jake hurried to the door. He pulled open the door to find Embry naked AGAIN and out of breath.

“Jake….you….need”

“Em, breath man. Did you shift? Why the fuck are you naked and where’s Vanessa?”

Embry took a few more breaths before he responded. 

“Vanessa is home with Mr. Perfect. Listen, I don’t have time to explain but you and Bella need to come back to Vanessa’s house with me. Tightly whitie told me some interesting stuff about our mystery women Maia.”

Jake looked at me with complete guilt on his face. The only thought that came to mind was what’s with that facial expression and who the fuck is Maia? Apparently my mind and mouth were in cahoots because instead of just thinking it, I actually said it out loud. Under normal circumstances an outburst like that would embarrass the hell out of me and I would soon be apologizing, but embarrassment was not my feeling of choice at the moment. At this moment all I felt was anger and if someone didn’t explain who the fuck this Maia girl was, I was going to self-combust.

Jake must have sensed my rage. He told Embry we would be out in a minute and then slowly approached me, knelt down and took my hands into his.

“It’s not what it seems Bella. You need to trust me here. I will explain everything to you but for now we need to go.”

I nodded still brewing over what I had just heard. I wasn’t sure if I was more pissed about this unknown woman or the fact that Jake was keeping something from me. I was not the model girlfriend I admit that, however I tried to be as honest and open as I could and I had hoped that Jake would do the same. 

I bit my tongue and followed him out. My stomach started to rumble as the butterflies were waging war on my nerves. I had this sinking feeling that whatever information I was about to be told was going to either relieve me or make the situation worse. Either way, there was no running from it this time. I would face my destiny no matter how bright or dark it may be. I would follow my light into the pits of hell and die by his side before I would ever leave again. I vowed this once and I will affirm it now. I will be the light in Jakes darkness as he was a light in mine.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

We followed Embry back out to the main road. Bella and I went in my car and followed Embry towards Vanessa’s house. I could smell the tension building as her leg started to fidget and her hand tapped repeatedly on the side door panel. I moved my hand onto her thigh and was relieved that my touch seemed to relax her tension. I loved the effect I had on her even now amongst all the chaos that encompassed our lives. 

As much as I had doubted my control over the beast lurking within me, I couldn’t help but feel slightly at peace when she was here. It was almost like she tamed me. The beast within stayed silent when I was around her, which led me to believe she might contain some supernatural power as well. 

She looked over at me and I could see so much angst and confusion laced within her soft stare and half smile. I knew Bella was a strong women but even I was slightly apprehensive about what we might face. I was hoping Maia would have been out of the picture before Bella and I met however, it would seem she might play a key role in the reason why all of this was happening.

I can’t deny that my anger was uncontrollable and that at times I could have sworn I saw my eyes change color or my senses oddly heightened but I chucked it all up to too much beer and partying. I wasn’t exactly comfortable in my new reality and I wasn’t sure how my new “lifestyle” was going to fit into our little world. It was obvious to me that I posed more of a danger to Bella than ever before and as much as I wanted her by my side through this, I feared I might lose her because of it.

I felt her hand cover mine and I knew she sensed my fear. I still had little to no control over my emotions that seemed to flow out of me like steam off of a hot pavement. I could never conceal anything from her nor did I want too. She was more a part of my life now and I knew if we were going to be happy, we had to take care of whatever this was that was going on with me.

“Listen babe, I want to be upfront and honest with you. I’m not completely sure I understand what it is that I am or what I’m capable of, but what I do know is that when it comes to you and I, nothing has changed. I have never once thought of anything or anyone other than you. I will admit that when the changes started to happen I was doubtful that I could be the man you knew and loved. I feared my transformation would cause you to be repulsed by me. I feared that we could never be together because I have no control over it. I’m so conflicted over what I should do and all I want is for it to go away. I just want it to be you and me against the world like it was when we met. I can’t help but fear there is something bad on the horizon but I want you to know that no matter what, I will protect you.”

I felt strong in my conviction. I needed to clear the doubt that loomed over us as we approached Vanessa’s house. I wanted her to know that although I fear my own actions it is no reflection on how I feel about us as a couple. I needed her to be my rock this time. I needed her to affirm that it was her and I against whatever it was we were up against. I had a lurking feeling that my shifting was not the only issue in our lives and my gut told me Maia had something to do with it. 

I parked behind Embry and went to exit the car but was halted by Bella’s firm grasp on my hand. I turned to face her questioning her with my eyes hoping my words hadn’t changed how she felt about me or us. I hated not having control over my emotions. I felt like a woman on 24 hour 7 day a week PMS. I was hot tempered one moment and docile the next. You would think being a strong ass wolf I would be more masculine but I guess it not only enhanced my senses but fucked with my hormones as well.

“Jake. Before we go inside and hear what Eric has to say, I want to clear the air between us. I’m only going to ask you one question and I want completely honesty. You have never given me a reason not to trust you so I will believe whatever you tell me. Did you and Maia…”

I cut her off at the pass. I knew what she was about to ask me and although she had ever right to ask, it still pissed me off.

“No! There is no Maia and I. I met her a few days ago and I will admit, I felt drawn to her in some way. I won’t lie and tell you that she didn’t intrigue me but that was it. Fuck Bella, I don’t want you to think just because you saw me with her that she and I did anything. I would…”

I couldn’t even finish my sentence. I felt the anger and disappoint brew inside of me like my blood was on fire. If I wasn’t some over grown dog, Bella and I wouldn’t even be having this conversation. I swear I think Embry’s bad Karma was starting to rub off on me. My body started to shake with rage. This was a bad side effect of being a shifter. Everything set me off. 

I hissed at Bella “Get out of the car now”.

Being the stubborn women she was, she put her hands around my face as I continuously breathed in and out trying to dissipate the rage forcing me to shift.

“Jake, just relax. This is not worth getting worked up over. You have to relax babe. You promised you would never hurt me and shifting now, in this car, would do that so can you just breath for me?”

I kept my eyes focused on hers as she moved my hand to her chest and tried to have me mimic her breathing patterns. After a few minutes my shakes subsided and I felt slightly calmer.

“You keep this up and I might have to get you one of those obedience collars,” Bella said laughingly as she turned and exited the car.

The image of the man being zapped by an obedience collar in the super bowl Doritos commercial came to mind and I laughed. It felt good to laugh. It seemed like it had been so long since I felt anything other than anger and fear. I missed just acting and being normal. That was a quality I had long since forgotten and one I didn’t think I would ever miss.

All my life all I wanted to be was someone important. I wanted to look back on my life and say these were the moments that made me who I am today. I wanted to be someone special so I guess this was God’s way of making me so. This whole time I had looked upon who I was as a curse but in some strange way maybe it was more of a blessing. Maybe I was becoming a shifter because it was something that needed to happen. This was a way my people could protect themselves from harm. This new realization seemed to build up so much pride within me and bring that smile back around.

Bella squeezed my hand as we walked towards Vanessa’s obviously curious over my instant grin. I smiled back at her as I leaned in and pressed my lips to her forehead.

“It’s about time you guys got here,” Vanessa said as she hurried towards us and moved us into the living room.

The smell that surrounded the house was beyond nauseating. It smelt like cheap cologne mixed with unwashed ass. I tried to fight the gage reflex as we sat upon the couch opposite Eric. 

The minute I looked in his direction the smell no longer bothered me as much as the stupid ass grin he had on his face coupled with the eyes he was giving Bella. I never wanted to rip a fucking guys head off more than I did right now. I tried to contain the primal growl that rumbled deep within me but it would seem the beast didn’t like to stay caged for long.

I felt Bella’s hand slide onto my thigh. I knew she was trying to calm me down but the anger and the need to make it clear that Bella was mine became unmanageable. What I had feared all this time was coming to fruitions and I felt helpless to stop it.

BPOV

I watched as Jake’s anger consumed him and his body started to shutter. I knew if he and Eric met like this it would be catastrophic. I had hoped that our reunion and small chat in the car would have helped ease his feelings but apparently his emotions were too out of control. 

I had to think fast. The situation was escalating at an alarming rate. I found it odd that Eric didn’t flinch as Jake continued to shake and huff like a raging bull within inches of him. 

“Eric can you give us a minute please?”

“Are you sure that is wise Bella?” 

I turned to him pleading with my eyes to just listen to me for once. He was so quick to judge Jake simply on the fact that he was a shifter. He didn’t know Jake the way I did.

Eric stood up, nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Once he was beyond my sight, I turned my attention towards Jake who was convulsing violently next to me. I snaked my arms around his body and rested my lips on his neck. 

“Babe you have to calm down. I know it’s hard when all you see is red but you have to. We need Eric’s help if we are going to get to the bottom of things. I need you to try and relax”

I held him firmly and prayed my kind words and touch were enough to calm him. I had seen how violent Jake got when provoked, first at the beach with Seth and in the clearing when he first shifted but it didn’t scare me. I had to be the brains of the operation for now. I had worked for and with some of the most pompous assholes in this country so an over angered boyfriend was the least of my problems and nothing I couldn’t handle.

I felt his tremors subside as his fisted grasps of my waist smoothed off and his body fell heavily onto mine.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered

“Don’t apologize. I know this is hard but we need him Jake. Can we just play nice for a bit at least until we get a handle on the situation?”

“I’ll try Bells. It’s just when he looks at you I see the desire in his eyes and it makes me so….”

“Ok ok. Calm down. Let’s not get all worked up” I replied while moving my body away from his chest. I guided his faces towards mine with my hands and whispered, “Jake I love you. You are my light, love and endless desire. I don’t want anyone but you, wolf and all. Ok?” my eyes moving left to right in succession looking for his concession to my statement.

He released a heavy breath and replied “ok”. 

I hollered for Eric to come back in along with Vanessa and Embry.

“So what is this epic news?” I stated eager to see what new information Eric had found out for us.

Before Eric could start, Embry interjected. “Before we get to current events, why don’t you fill Jake in on who or rather what Eric is and what we have to look forward to as shifters.”

I had totally forgotten that Jake wasn’t in the loop when it came to vampires, day walkers and shifters. I turned to Jake, took his hands in mine and explained the supernatural world as best I could. I was still rather new to the whole thing but I felt confident in what I had acquired so far.

I tried not to laugh a few times when Jake’s jaw dropped as I explained things. 

“Ok so let me get this straight. Vampires are real. Shifters are real. You…I mean…Eric is a day walker Vampire and Maia is a shifter but not like me. Did I get this right?”

“Yes perfectly” 

“What the fuck is this world coming to? I mean one day I am a mechanic with a smoking hot attorney girlfriend and the next I have some shape shifter women after my nuts and a day walker trying to pounce my girl and to top that, I’m a fucking wolf.”

“Jake listen, I know it sounds bad but you’re not alone. We can get through this together.”

“Babe I hate to rain on your parade but shit just went from mildly weird to fucking homicidal weird all in a few minutes. How is any of this going to get better?”

“I believe I can help with that” Eric replied as he leaned back into the couch and crossed his leg.

“And how pre-tel can you be of any help here? You are part of the problem so how can you also be part of the solution?”

“Jake is it? I’m not your problem at all. I don’t have to help you. I choose to. I choose to help because Bella has asked me to help. The shifting is the least of your problems Jake. Maia is the main problem right now.”

“Ok, so tell me what is the deal with her anyway.”

“I’m not really sure as I have only encountered her kind a few times in my lifetime. She is what one might call a procurer. You see after the Pure Bloods discovered your kind and decided they would make a better replacement for my kind, they forced many shifters into their ranks as what we call procurers. These select shifters go out in search of Alpha males. These are shifters that are the leader of their pack. You see Jake you are an Alpha. She could smell you from several towns over. Alpha’s give off a distinctive pheromone since they are the sole source of the continued existence of their kind. She must have been sent to bring you back with her. She is cunning though. Usually procurers use their feminity to gain the affections of their target and the target goes willingly but apparently she wasn’t prepared for the Bella factor.” He replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah that bitch has no idea what she’s up against” I replied. 

I had this overwhelming need to kick her ass. Jealousy was always my strong suit and right now, I had enough pinned up anxiety to give her the beating of a lifetime. 

“You see Bella I don’t think its wise to advise her of your relations with Jake. As far as she knows you and Jake are no more. I am basis this idea on the fact that she saw you flee once Jake bit you the other night. This is a good thing and works in our favor.”

“And how is that good Eric?” I said questionably

“She still thinks she has a chance at Jake if you’re not in the picture. If Jake can find out what her purpose is or who is seeking him out, then we can understand exactly what were up against.”

I took a deep breath. I didn’t like this plan one bit. I was never one to sit quietly on the sidelines while others fought battles I was fully capable of fighting. Sure I wasn’t a shifter or vampire but I could still defend myself. 

I was about to rebut Eric’s comment when the truth of the situation seeped within my good intentions and silenced me. There was nothing I could say or do to help. The truth was I was a human and this was a supernatural battle. The empowerment and drive I had felt so strongly had dwindled into nothing. I felt weak, powerless and above all hopeless. 

I returned back to Forks to help Jake but there was nothing I could help him with. If anything, I was more of a hindrance or a potential target. I moved away from the conversation and walked out into the back yard.

The crisp night air seemed to comfort me as I walked along the back yard just trying to clear my mind. I was determined to help Jake through this transition no matter what the cost but at the same time, was I more help than harm? I started to think maybe I should remove myself from the situation until we got a better grasp on Maia’s situation.

I felt a warm hand come upon my shoulder, which pulled me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I turned to see Vanessa staring back at me and I knew she of all people could relate.

“Are you ok Bella?”

I decided to just lay it all out. Vanessa was always upfront with me and I knew she would be the only one who would understand.

“What are we suppose to do Vanessa? What can we possibly do to help them? I feel so fucking hopeless here.” 

“I don’t know what to say Bella. I’m just as confused and tormented about this as you but I know that no matter, what we have to be the strong ones here. As much as the men like to act like they are strong we both know they are weak when it comes to control. I believe it is our duty to help them through this hard time. We have to show them how to multi-task.”

Her notion brought a smile to my face and soothed my troubles. If there was one thing I was good at it was multi tasking. I could help Jake manage both himself and his wolf while at the same time maintaining our relationship. Once we got this bitch Maia out of the way and whatever hell spawn she was going to throw at us, I could help Jake find peace with what he was. 

I had found my purpose and although it was unclear how I would complete my task, I was comforted in the notion that my journey still lied with him.


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

It was agreed that night that it would be best if Bella and I acted like we had broken up. Pretty boy thought that if Maia saw no obstacles she would be more forthcoming with her intentions towards me. I fucking hated the idea. To make matters worse, the dead dick thought it would look more authentic if he and Bella looked like they had started dating. He said and I quote, “It would be in Bella’s best interest to look like she has moved on.” A bunch of bullshit if you ask me but what did I know, I was merely a wolf in sheep’s clothing as he so eloquently put it. 

After several hours and no better suggestions, I agreed to the show we had to perform. I grunted and cursed under my breath each time the pale dick spoke because I knew deep down, he had ulterior motives and it had nothing to do with my safety. The way he always seemed to stare at Bella when she spoke or how he was so conveniently at her disposal on a drop of a dime, pissed me off more than Edward ever could. However, when I looked into the love of my life’s eyes and saw she truly believed this plan would work, I conceded to giving it a go. I never could say no to her and I wasn’t about to start now. 

It had been two days since the agreement and I was already feeling the loss of my connection with Bella. I tried to focus my attention on my work to keep both my mind and dick occupied but it was damn near impossible. If a woman came into the shop with high heels, my dick pitched a tent high enough to cling the undercarriage of the vehicle I was working on. My body longed for her so much it hurt both emotionally and physically. It didn’t help that Maia was MIA or the fact that since Bella didn’t want Charlie involved in our little supernatural dilemma; she agreed to stay with Carlisle instead of Vanessa.

The thought of that cold bastard being so close to her made my body quake and exude hostility. I found it hard the last two nights to even sleep as images of him holding her, caressing her and even kissing her paraded my mind like a broken record. The beast within me gnawed and scratched begging to be freed from the confines of my skin demanding to claim her as my own.

This whole wolf thing was definitely something I had never anticipated but I often wondered if all those bonfire legends were true. Who would have ever thought a mechanic from Forks would be the next tribal leader let alone an oversized wolf? I tried to look upon this new trait as more of an advantage than a curse. Yeah it sucked that on full moon’s I was forced to walk on all fours and howl at the moon but aside from that, I had become stronger and more physically fit. I could eat all I wanted and never gain a pound and to top that, I no longer had to work out to keep up my physique since my well defined abs came with the package. However the only thorn in my side was a shape shifter named Maia and that seemed to outshine even the few bonuses that came with my shifting abilities.

I wondered how far her powers really went. Sure she was a shifter but what else could she really do? Could she sense I was a wolf before even I knew it? Did she have this keen sense that allowed her to find alpha’s like me out of a crowd? Her presence intrigued me more now than before. If she didn’t show her face soon, I was going to have to find her myself. The sooner I could put this shit behind me, the sooner Bella and I could finally enjoy being with one another.

Embry and I had been putting all our energy into the onslaught of new cars courtesy of Mr. Charlie Swan. Apparently, the precinct had recently acquired some police cars from a neighboring town and most, if not all, needed some type of repair work. 

“Jake, you wanna grab a beer after work? Vanessa has a late night class and I thought it would give us some bro bonding time. What ya say?”

I rolled the cart from underneath the car and just as I was about to decline Embry’s invitation, my decision had been swayed by his demeanor. We hadn’t really spoken about anything other than work since that night and I couldn’t help but wonder how his new abilities had affected his relationship with Vanessa.

“Sure just give me a minute to wash up” I replied as I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to wash the grease off my hands.

We closed up shop shortly after and headed over to the bar. I smiled as we walked through the all too familiar doors of the very bar Bella was table dancing on. The memories of that night made me laugh and to think that was only the beginning of the roller coaster ride we had experienced in our short relationship. 

We headed straight for the bar and Embry ordered a few beers to start. It took Embry no time to house the first and make his way halfway through the second. 

“Fuck!” he mumbled under his breath, his voice not too low for my new found hearing abilities.

“I have to say Jake, this fucking shift shit sucks major ass. I can’t even get a fucking buzz anymore. It’s like the alcohol has no effect on me.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. Alcohol got you into the whole mess with Mike in the first place. Maybe it’s a blessing in disguise.”

Embry half smiled but I could see the shit we were going through was really taking a toll on him.

“What’s up man? Is Vanessa riding you hard or something?”

Embry shook his head and finished off his beer. “That’s just it. There is no riding period. The woman has been tiptoeing around me like I’m some fragile doll or some shit. We sleep in the same bed yes but it feels like she is more afraid of me than loving me. I’m so fucking frustrated I’m about to find a small hole and go to town if this shit keeps up.”

“I hear ya, Em but maybe you should show her there is nothing to fear. Shit! I was scared I might tare Bella apart but there was just something about her that calmed my inner beast. I don’t know if it was her sincere words or the fact that she always had that calming ability but when I’m with her, the beast is silent for some reason.”

A smile came upon his face as his hope seemed renewed that he could revive his relationship with Vanessa. “You know what Jake your right. At first you know when I started getting the urges to shift, I pulled away from her thinking I could really do some damage but lately it’s like all I want to do is just take her. Like I want to…I don’t know…like mate with her or something. I feel this strong pull to love and protect her. Do you think maybe it’s like the legend says like an imprint?”

“Fuck that! I think you are just in need of some good loving man. Your body wants what your body wants. I say take her out, romance her and then show her whose king of the jungle” I laughed as I hit him on the arm.

Our laughter was short lived when I saw Embry’s smile turn straight as he stared behind me. I turned and the sight caused my hands to tighten around the beer bottle and crush it. A low growl echoed in my chest as I watched Eric and Bella enter the bar. What the fuck was she doing here? 

I took one step forward but was held in my stance by Embry’s hand on my shoulder. “Remember the game plan. No contact”

I tried to refocus my anger and turned back towards Embry. “This shit needs to end soon because when it does, I’m going to be the first one to pop a cap in that pale white motherfucker’s ass.”

Embry steered my body closer to the bar and handed me a beer. “I know. Here…have another beer”

I can’t really put into words the power she had over me. It was as if Bella was my earth and I was her sun. Her gravitational pull demanded our closeness and the more I denied its demands, the more it physically pained me. 

Embry being the good friend he was engaged me in conversation over several different hobbies’ we both engaged in. I tried to engage him but my mind kept screaming to turn and look at Bella. After about a half hour of denying my need, I turned around and nearly lost it when I saw his hand slide onto hers over the bar table. My breathing became labored and I could feel the beast brewing within my chest, the weight of its power lying heavily on my chest like a tone of bricks. 

“I’ll be right back” I hissed as I slammed the beer so hard on the bar the patrons turned and gave me a glare including Bella.

I turned my focus away from her as I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I braced my hands on either side of the sink and continued to breathe my anger out. If I didn’t control my urges a lot of innocent people could get hurt if I shifted.

My skin burned liked someone had held a lighter to it. It burned so fiercely that it drew my attention away from my anger towards my arm. The markings that had developed on my arm since this curse started had now completely formed.

I was at a loss for words. What did this mean? Why did it decide now was the time to fill out? I was so confused I even got frustrated with my own lack of knowledge over my own origin.

“Jake are you ok?” her soft voice seeping through the weathered door of the bathroom, instantly calming my frustration and simmering my anger.

I wanted to tell her to go away. I knew we couldn’t be seen together in public otherwise our cover would be blown. I decided not to respond and hoped she would just remember the plan and try to stick with it. However, Bella being the stubborn hard headed individual I loved so much, decided to continue to press the issue.

“Please Jake open the door. Let me in”

My mind and body were so fucking conflicted that my hands now shook as my mind said no and my body said hell yes. My feet felt cemented to the tiled floor of the bathroom as the weight of my decision rested heavily on my shoulders. I had to remember the reason for the distance but my body didn’t give a fuck about the danger, all it wanted was her.

My conflicted mind was drawn out of its pained debacle when I heard something slam against the door repeatedly. I smiled as I realized Bella would break down the damn door if I didn’t open it and appease her mind. 

I turned the knob and as I opened the door, she was making her failed swoop to ram it again except this time; she met the firmness of my chest instead.

“Damn babe, eager much?” I whispered as I slammed the door and wrapped my arms around her tender body.

I ran my nose through her hair and rubbed my hands up and down her back savoring the few moments we had before we had to remerge and separate. “God I’ve missed you. I don’t know how you did it before. It’s fucking kill me not to…”

Her fingers silenced my words as she stared deeply into my eyes. “I didn’t… remember. I came back to you like I always will. I love you Jake more than anyone and no matter what happens, I will always be with you.”

The tears rocked within her eyes and I could see the pain our distance was causing her. It seemed weird that I would feel comforted in that notion but it made me feel slightly at ease that this was not easy for either of us.

My breathing became labored as her warmth consumed me and my desire to claim her became even more unbearable. My voice hoarse with desire as I whispered my reply, “I love you so much Bella. It’s been pure torture these last few days not being able to see you, touch you, and make love to you like I want to. My body aches to be inside of you and it is taking all my will   
power not to take you right now”

Her hands cupped my cheeks as she placed the softest kiss upon my lips. I tried to savor the moment as I was sure these moments would be few and far between. I tried to fight back the urge to have one last fill of her before we parted but my efforts proved fruitless. Our kiss became more heated and before I knew it, I had her hard pressed against the wall, rubbing me cock firmly against the fabric of her dress. 

Her welcoming arousal paraded my senses and fueled my urge to dip into her wet wonderland. I pulled her dress up while her hands took care of my zipper. I moved my assault from her lips, down her chin and onto her neck. Her soft hand took a strong hold of my cock and stroked it gently as my lips caressed curves of her neck.

As much as I wanted to make this moment last, I knew we were on borrowed time so I moved her panties to the side and pushed myself deep within her. She moaned into my neck as I moved within her wet folds. The feel of her pussy clenching around my thrusting cock made me pusher harder and faster within her as my orgasm built within me. Her nails scratched and clawed at the back of my shirt as her teeth dug deeply into my neck.

The simultaneous pleasure and pain caused my hips to move at unbelievable speeds within her. Her body started to quake, her pussy clenching firmly around my cock as her orgasm flowed over me. The warmth of her climax sent my mind and body into over drive as I pressed her firmly against the wall and slammed into her quivering body with all the need and desire within me. Within moments my climax was met once again by hers and we moaned words of endearment to one another as we peaked.

My body fell heavily against hers as we tried to gather our breaths. I rested my head in the crock of her neck as she ran her hands through my hair endearingly. When I had finally regained my composure, I pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. 

She returned my affections, our kiss taking on so many different feelings and emotions it was hard to properly describe. She pulled away first uttering the words I knew were necessary but fought hard not to obey. “We have to go”.

I leaned my forehead against hers and just rested there for a moment taking in all of her before we left. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way Bella. How did everything get so fucked up so fast?”

She tilted my chin up forcing my eyes to gaze into hers as she replied “It would be too boring otherwise” her words followed by a smile that made my heart soften and my mind at ease.  
I pulled away and watched as she straightened up and went to the sink to freshen up. I watched as she covered her face, arms and neck with soap and stared at her slightly confused.

“I have to wash your scent off of me Jake otherwise if Maia shows up, she will know.”

The truth was harsh to hear but I understood. She was only looking out for me and how ironic is that notion? I was the one always looking out for her and now the situation was reversed. She finished rinsing off and took my hand as we made it towards the door.

“Just remember babe, I am and always will be yours”

“I love you Bells” I whispered as I went to kiss her but she stopped me once again and shook her head.

Fuck! This shit was really getting under my skin. I had to find Maia and fast otherwise I was not only going to lose my mind but my will as well. 

She exited the bathroom first and I waited a short while and followed after. Before I could make it out to the bar, an all too familiar fragrance captured my attention. I turned to the right and low and behold there stood Maia flirting with some drunken assholes by the juke box. 

I took a deep breath and made my way over towards her. I tried to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand. My mission was to gather her affections and make her believe I had fallen for her little ploy. This was going to be one rough night but I hoped by the end, I would finally get some answers and solve the mystery that was none other than Maia.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

When I walked back out to the bar area, I felt the acid from my stomach rise into my throat when my eyes saw Maia flirting with some scruffy looking men on the other side of the room. It took all my will power not to march right over to her and deliver a stiff upper cut to the jaw. This woman was the reason Jake and I couldn’t be together and this was the woman that threatened my happiness and for that, she deserved far worse than she was currently receiving. It further fueled my anger to know not only did I have to act like I didn’t love Jake but to add agony to misery, I had to act like her open affections for him didn’t bother me. I was never good at shielding my feelings when it came to my loved ones. Jake was the only man that had managed to break away the stone that encased my heart and show me what it meant to love someone more than myself. 

I had to concede to the fact that the hurt and pain that came with this situation was in fact self-inflicted. Granted it was Eric who made the suggestion but I, without a second thought, agreed and convinced Jake that it was the right thing to do. I couldn’t help but wonder if it would eventually backfire and I would be the one left standing alone once again. Doubt was an evil emotion and one that threatened my very way of life constantly however, I had grown so much and I had to believe that everything would end up as it should in due time.

I hopped onto the bar stool next to Eric, he in turn smiling and placing his lukewarm hand on mine. I knew he was just trying to comfort me and gave me no reason to direct my hostility towards his kind gesture but I was in no mood to be comforted. I pushed his hand away, called for the bartender and asked for three Tequila shots.

“Quiet the drinker aren’t you Ms. Swan?” Eric commented while the bartender filled the shot glasses up in front of me.

“There are many things you don’t know about me Eric as I suppose there are a lot of things I don’t know about you. Don’t take this the wrong way, but for the time being, can you just keep your comments to yourself. I’m not in the mood for any of your smart ass remarks right now” I hissed.

He nodded and with that, I turned my sights on the three shots before me. I grabbed each one and pushed them down like they were as easy to drink as water. He laughed under his breath, his lips gracing the surface of his drink but never allowing the hot liquid to reach their pale surface. To an outsider, Eric was just a very pale yet handsome man but if you looked closer, you could see there was no life left in his body. Sure his temperature ran higher than his so called “enemies”, but he still was part of what he hated most and that seemed almost comedic a thought to ponder. I guess he and I are not so different. We are hated for what we are but envied nonetheless.

“What’s so funny?” I whispered as my fingers played with the jigger size glass in front of me.

“Nothing…I mean you put up an excellent front Bella but you really are an open book.”

I was inclined to engage him in a heated debate but the sharp pain to my abdomen tore me from my thoughts, my hands wrapping tightly around my stomach trying to ease the stings that seemed to come and go with such frequency.

“Are you ok Bella?”

“Yeah” I replied as I leaned over trying to ease the pain as it continuously stabbed at my ribs.

When the pain seemed to lessen, I leaned back up, my eyes taking in all things around me and that’s when it hit, a pain so strong it was like none other I had felt before. There, snuggled up tight was Maia was Jake, slow dancing on the tiny imitation dance floor in the center of the bar. My heart felt like it was being dug along the floor underneath their feet as they danced, her high stiletto heels digging into its tender muscle with each sway of her feet. 

I tried to remind myself that this was all par for the course and that he was just keeping up appearances but that didn’t lesson the hurt and rage that coursed through my veins as her hands held him tightly around the neck as they danced.

“I need some air” I hissed as I took one last shot and stormed towards the door. Eric was hot on my heels as I exited, my eyes giving one last heated stare at the two posers cradling each other on the dance floor as I left. This flawless plan that seemed harmless enough was slowing chomping away at my patience. I realize I was the encouraging factor in this whole fucked up situation but that didn’t mean it was going to be easy and that I had to like it. I had to bide my time. This couldn’t go on for long right?

I paced back and forth in front of the bar, biting my nails and cursing under my breath. I wanted to rip that fucking bitch’s hair out but at the same time, I had to play the game. How was it that I could convince twelve jurors of a man’s innocence when he was clearly guiltier than sin but I couldn’t convince myself that I had to see the bigger picture and just see this damn plan through? My own weaknesses were infuriating and the more I paced, the angrier I became.

“Walk with me” Eric interjected as he stepped in my path halting my heated pace.

He didn’t give me much time to respond, cupping my hand in his and guiding me down towards the edge of town. 

We walked for a while not saying a word to one another. I took several deep breaths trying to calm the anger that had built up inside of me along with the antagonizing regret that pinched at every nerve in my body while he just smiled and kept his gaze on the road ahead. 

“It’s going to work out Bella. You have to be patient” he stated as his grip on my hand got firmer.

“It’s easier said than done Eric. You’re not the one having to watch your soul mate cradle in someone else arms. You’re not the one who has to sleep alone at night and find no reprieve within your dreams because they are clouded in doubt and regret. Patience was never my strong suit. It’s an overrated characteristic that only the weakest of hearts obtain. I much prefer to be proactive and although I’m not sure how I can solve this current predicament, I’m starting to think there has to be another way.”

He stopped short forcing me to do the same. “Bella you have to see this thing through. You can’t go all superhero and decide that you can fix something that is not in your power to repair.   
Jake has to do this because he is what she coverts most. Your interference will only cause your death and that is something I will not tolerate. I know you think ill of me because of what I am but I’m not as evil as you think. I had a life once, a life filled with joy and happiness. These things were taken from me when I was told what I truly was and what the future held for me. That is why I broke free and claimed my freedom. You and I are not so different. I too long for happiness and a companion I can share my life with. You seek peace as do I. I know you didn’t ask me to help but for some strange reason I feel in helping you, I can free myself from my father and those like him. The Pure Bloods threaten the very existence I thrive for so you see, we must be patient. Maia is the key and Jake is the only way we can be read of the Pure Bloods for good.”

I tried to be empathetic and see Eric’s point of view but the images of Maia and Jake wouldn’t allow me to feel anything other than hate. I didn’t want to wait until Maia had her hooks so deep in him there was no hope left for us. I decided that maybe a meeting of the minds was in order. I had a feeling both Eric and Carlisle weren’t providing total disclosure when it came to Maia or these so called Pure Bloods. 

Research and getting to the cold truth was always my strong suit so tonight, I was going to put my lawyer cap on and start the interrogation. Tonight Bella Swan, attorney at law was going to find out who the key players were and how she could be rid of this hemorrhoid known as Maia. 

I turned to Eric and spilled my demands. He obliged, never questioning or deterring me in any way. He agreed maybe Carlisle could offer more information than he was letting on. He did warn me to be polite when approaching the issue because it was a very touchy subject. Carlisle’s wife was a vampire and any ill intent wouldn’t be tolerated. I nodded in agreement and we set out for the house. Tonight I would find my answers one way or the other.

JPOV

Maia was quick to push the boozer away as I slowly made my way over to her. It was funny; her scent once alluring was now more repulsive than ever. I felt the bile rising from my empty stomach at the thought of having to get close to her. I reminded myself that the faster she believed I was in her tangled web, the faster we could get to the bottom of all this bullshit and I could return to my so called normal life.

She sashayed her way over to me, her arms wrapping around my neck, her tight body pressing firmly against me as her hips guided my own to the slow beat of the music playing in the background.

“I can feel the tension your mate ignites in you” she whispers as the smooth surface of her lips hit my earlobe.

“I don’t have a mate.” I replied sternly hoping to sound like I had just returned from a heated argument.

“I find that hard to believe when she is shooting daggers at me from the other side of the room” she replies as her hips force us around and my eyes meet Bella’s hurtful stare.

My body quakes slightly at her pain, my heart shattering into tiny pieces as her pain becomes my own. My stomach rumbles not out of hunger but out of sheer anger at the position my new found abilities have put us in. My mind reminds me of my task, forcing my body firmly against Maia’s and shifting us around again so my eyes faced the bronze painted walls of the bar.

“Yeah our relationship ended badly.” I reply.

“Oh my poor Jake. It mustn’t be easy to part with your mate. I know many who’ve tried and failed miserably but not to fret. You have me to help you through this painful transition. You know… if it’s her face you desire…I can be an easy solution for you” she whispers as her nose rubs against the tender skin of my neck.

I fight the urge to rebut. I wanted to pull away and scream that she wasn’t nearly half the woman Bella was. No one could replace her and Maia sure as hell was no match for her, abilities or otherwise. Bella was truly one of a kind and above all that, she was the only one for me. I fought my primal urges to defend my hearts true passion because I knew I had to keep up this charade for a bit longer.

When the painful dance finally ended, Maia took my hand and escorted me out the back door. I peered over my shoulder and was a bit alarmed to see Bella had left with sassy pants as well. I felt like a caged beast, my heart leaving with Bella and my anger residing with Maia. I wanted to pin her against the wall and allow the wolf to have its way with her. She was the reason I couldn’t lead a normal life and the sole reason I couldn’t have what I had worked so hard to attain. 

She walked us down the alleyway and stopped right beside her bike. 

“Jake I know it seems hard now but you’re better off without her. She will only continue to hold you back from your true calling. You are a shifter. You are one of the most powerful   
supernatural beings to walk this earth and having a human as a mate will only provide heartache. Take it from someone who knows all too well how that pans out. Get some rest. I will pick you tomorrow. Maybe if you see how powerful you can be, your ideas of a normal life will soon be a thought of the past.”

She didn’t allot me much time to demand more. She straddled her bike, revved the engine and was gone before I could say anything. I was left alone in the alleyway completely distraught over tonight’s turn of events. I decided to jog back to Embry’s in an effort to defuse my crazed emotions and gain a handle on the situation.

Embry and Vanessa were kind enough to leave the door open for me so I opened it softly, made my way over to the couch and tried to relax. Sleep came faster than I had anticipated but my dreams were no solace for my troubled mind. My thoughts got lost in a sea of pain and regret. Images of my father’s current physical state, Emily’s scared gaze at Sam’s anger and finally the look of disappointment in Bella’s eyes continuously tormented me throughout the night. It wasn’t until a heated tingle ran up my arm that I awoke from the torment and for one split second I felt at peace.

When my eyes shot open, my heart began to race as I stared at Bella who was kneeling on the side of the couch, running her finger up and down my defined arm muscles and onto my bare chest. I felt the urge to pull her into my arms and show her just how much she didn’t have to question my love but I couldn’t. Along with her tender caresses came that scent and it seemed the only time I actually welcomed my new founded abilities. This couldn’t be Bella and as much as I wished it weren’t true, I couldn’t deny that this was in fact a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

I pushed her hand off my chest. “Don’t”

Her eyes pleaded with me, her bottom lip quivering in distress at my actions. She turned away and for a brief moment I questioned whether my sense of smell was off but then I knew my Bella would never shy away from me. My Bella was strong and if I ever denied her any piece of me, she would take it without regard. She would demand my submission and I would willingly give into anything that that woman had to offer because she was after all, the keeper of my heart.

“You can stop faking it now.”

I heard her laugh under her breath as she turned back towards me, her skin contorting back to its original form as she rose from beside me. 

“Bravo Jake. I’m sorry to be so sneaky but you realize I had to be sure. I had to make sure there was nothing to interfere with our future endeavors.”

I swung my legs over the side of the couch and rose to my feet. My skin started to burn and my muscles ache as the wolf threatened to break from the very fabric of my being. Her presence infuriated me and her taunting caused my body to quake in rage. 

“Now now Jake. No shifting in the house. We wouldn’t want a scene now would we?”

I knew she was right but the wolf within me could give two shits on whom or what got hurt when it set its sights on a target. I closed my eyes and willed the beast back into its cage if only for a brief moment. Violence wasn’t going to solve anything, at least not right now. 

“Ah I see you’ve mastered your abilities somewhat. Very nice. Now, do you think you can stay calm for a little while at least? I can’t have you shifting mid ride.”

“Maia for the love of God please stop talking in code and just say what you need to say.”

“You and I are taking a little ride. I want to show you my home town and expose you to more than this little shithole you call home. I think if you get to meet more of our kind you will be more inclined to appease my offer. We shouldn’t be gone long but I hope my home will soon become yours.”

I didn’t know what to think. A part of me wanted to say no but the other part of me said that if I went with her and appeased her request, she might let me in on what was going on. I knew I had to go but I didn’t like the smell of it, not one bit. I had a feeling I was walking into a trap but at the same time, at the very least I knew Bella would be safe.   
If it came down to my life for hers , I was willing to sacrifice everything to keep her safe. I just prayed my attempts wouldn’t be in vein and that soon, this would all be over.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

I decided it would be safer if I followed Maia rather than rode with her. I didn’t trust her and if anything smelt the least bit fishy at least I had my way out. We drove for a little over an hour and I have to say, both my ass and back were thrilled to see the sign “Welcome to Neah Bay”. 

We drove through the main part of town and the place almost felt like home. No sooner had we past the harbor and small shops did we enter what strongly resembled the forests of La Push. 

We drove a few miles out and entered a small village just off the main road. I pulled beside Maia motorcycle, turned the car off and followed her down the road to a house just shy of the streets edge.

She turned to look over her shoulder several times to make sure I was behind her, smiling each time and giving me that sinister look making me all the more curious as to what she was up too. I followed her into a small cottage; the outer stone work reminded me of a middle century pueblo while the inside was slightly more modern with the normal electricity and plumbing. I took a quick inventory of my surroundings hoping if I looked hard enough I might stumble upon something that might clue me in on who she really was, aside from a sneaky shifter but nothing seemed out of the norm.

“Do you want something to drink?” she hollered from a room just to the back of the house, her voice echoing like we were in a cave.

“Nah I’m alright” I replied as my eyes caught sight of what looked to be a family photo sitting just behind a few books on the fireplace mantel.

I pulled the picture from the mantel to get a better look and from what I could see; Maia had both parents and what looked to be a brother. I didn’t want to make any assumptions but you bet your ass I was going to find out. 

It was strange to me that her home looked like she hadn’t been here for quite some time. The shelves were lined with cob webs and the fireplace was empty of burnt firewood yet it still retained that lingering smell within it. These small details although trivial peeked my interest but I decide to just bide my time and strike when the conversation arose.

I moved over to the couch, brushed off the small layer of dust that had settled and sat down.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that. I haven’t been home enough to keep the place like I should.” She replied as she sat opposite me in an old rocking chair.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” I inquired 

She smiled again and I have to admit, her smile was even starting to piss me off. I felt like every time she looked at me she was deciding on whether to fuck with me or not. 

The one thing I couldn’t stand was being toyed with. Just tell me the truth no matter how bad or gruesome it is. There was nothing I couldn’t handle and at this point, I had reached my limit with games and just wanted it all to end.

“Well to be honest, it’s not my place to explain the offer to you. Only my master can do that but what I can do, is make you more comfortable while you wait.” 

“Your who? I’m not sure if you know what year it is but slavery ended ages ago. Why do you answer to anyone? Aren’t you the one who told me “we are shifter, the most powerful mystical creatures to walk the earth”?” my tone exaggerated and overly obnoxious.

For the first time since we met I actually saw Maia lose that over zealous expression. Her eyes moved down towards the glass of water she was holding in her hands, her crossed leg swinging left to right and for a second, I could sense a bit of nervousness laced with pain in her demeanor. 

I tried to fight back the smile, the feeling of victory filling me with each moment that the silence filled between us.

“Yeah I used to think so” she mumbled under her breath, her chest rising and falling slowly as a tear feel from the corner of her eye onto the bare skin of her shaking leg. That once victorious feeling was fleeting and quickly replaced by pity as I watched her cry before my very eyes.

In the beginning it was so easy to hate her. I hated her for who she was, what I felt she forced me to be and the wedge she placed between Bella and me but now, she seemed almost human, her obvious discomfort and hurt prevalent by her lack of eye contact and whispered words.

“So tell me Maia, why here? What’s so great about Neah Bay?”

She looked up from her glass, her eyes glazed over with moisture from the tears that threaten to seep from her lids, her lips quivering slightly while her leg continuously shook between us. I could see she was conflicted both by pain and something else. It was that something else that truly intrigued me. 

“I was born here. My parents owned this very house. There was so much joy and happiness that filled these walls Jake and then one day it all disappeared. The house became lifeless, my soul ripped from my very chest all in one instant. I like to believe that everything happens for a reason you know. Like God had some plan for me when he decided I was worth this special gift but the more I embrace it, the more I hate it for what it has forced me to do and say. My parents died trying to help me. They feared what they didn’t know and it was because of me that I now live this life.” 

I didn’t know what to say. I wanted not to care but I wasn’t heartless. I knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent and now to be different from everyone else. 

A part of me feared to learn anymore. I didn’t want to know what her supernatural abilities forced her to be and why it caused her so much pain because in knowing the truth, it meant I had to embrace it and all that came along with it and I couldn’t. If I did then that meant there was no future for me. If I accepted this gift that would mean I would have to accept a life without Bella and I worked to hard not to indulge in the fruits of my labor. I loved her more than life itself and I would be damned if any supernatural bullshit was going to come between us now.

“I know exactly how you feel Jake. I know how it feels to hate yourself so much you would call upon death willingly if only to release you from inner torment. I know what it’s like to be confused and to feel like you’re all alone and that’s why if you stay here you will never have to feel this way. You can be amongst people just like yourself and you will never feel out of place or unwanted because we all share the same pain. I know your mutation is different but we share a similar goal, to exist in peace. You will have that here.”

“But this is not my home. My heart is in La Push. My life is in La Push. I can’t just throw all my responsibilities out the window because God or my ancestors decide now is the time to fuck with me. Don’t you see that Maia? Don’t you get that as much as I hate myself I can’t bring pain onto others? If I leave that’s what will happen and I can’t do that. I refuse to be selfish and maybe you can live with that but I refuse to.” I replied sternly, rising from the couch, the tension in the air choking my air ways and forcing me to break free of its tight confines into the openness of the forest surrounding us. 

“Listen Jake before you go and make assumptions about me, my people, this place or the proposition that will be presented to you later on tonight, just hear them out. If you don’t like what you hear than you can walk away but I can almost guarantee it will be an offer you can’t refuse.” She replied as she came up behind me, her hand resting on my shoulder in an effort to calm my restlessness.

I turned my head to the side, my eyes gazing upon her hand, her response immediate as she withdraw but kept her stance firm behind me. I turned my head back towards the door and replied “Why me?”

It would seem these two simple words had become my life’s motto. I wondered why I was so angry, why my mother was taken from me, why I turned into an oversized dog, why Bella even invested time in me and the biggest one of all why did it HAVE to be me? 

“It has to be you Jake. You are the chosen one, the one that bears the mark of the Alpha male. You don’t think it’s just by chance that you received this mark. It is the mark of a true leader, one who will outshine all others and who is the protector of not only his pack but of his people. That is why you were chosen and that’s why you have been asked here.” She replied, her voice losing its tone as she walks away from me and back towards the coach.

“What if I don’t want this? What if I chose not to be this alpha male, this protector?” I questioned, knowing the answer but hoping that there was some loophole in the fate that was to be my future.

“It’s not a choice Jake. Fate and ancestry have called upon you whether you like it or not. This is who you are and whether you want to be or not…you are the Alpha. You’re the one that will guide all others and you are the one to ultimately lead and protect your pack from danger.”

Her answer only enticed my anger, the beast within me building up and clawing at my skin, screaming to be released and to unleash hell upon anyone within my gravitational pull. I fought like hell to keep him at bay, to deny my heritage, my calling, my fate because I didn’t want to be a leader. 

“There has to be a way out of this. I don’t want to be a leader. Fuck, I can’t even handle the burdens of daily life let alone the hardships of my people or so called pack. I can’t deal with this shit, I’m out” I hollered as I stormed through the door, my skin peeling off my bones like it was flakes of sunburn, my body contorting onto all fours as the beast broke free of his human form and took complete control of me.

I ran into the dense forest surrounding her house. I ran for what seemed like hours, my muscles burning and my body screaming for freedom from this state. As much as I hated who I had become and what I was destined to be, it was hard not to indulge in the thrill of freedom this form provided. When I was a wolf nothing else mattered but the ground beneath my feet and the air whipping through my dense fur. Life seemed easier this way. I could rely on my primal instincts to guide me and nothing else seemed significant but the thrill of it all. 

I rested just shy of the shoreline, my body aching in fatigue and my mouth parched and dry. The gentle breeze off the ocean was refreshing and seemed to calm my overworked body. The soft echoes of the seagulls coupled with the rush of the angered sea waves settled the anger and fear left within me and forced the angered beast back in. 

I rested on the sand for a while, my human form reemerging and screaming with pain all over. I forgot when shifting that I returned naked but that paled in comparison to the scratches and bruises I received from my long run. I pulled my body up from the sand, my back resting on the driftwood as I scanned over my limbs to see the damage. The pain was still present but with every passing moment, the bruises and laceration from my run started to disappear. I twisted and turned both my arms and legs and within a few short moments, my skin was rustic and smooth once again. I couldn’t help but smile at the magic that was my gift, at least I knew I healed quickly and it made me wonder what other surprises were in store for me.

My keen sense of hearing heard footsteps in the sand just off to my right. When I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw a black panther moving towards me with something in its mouth. I knew panthers weren’t native to these parts so my mind quickly deduced Maia had followed me on my little journey of self-discovery. 

When the panther drew closer, her body shifted and now it was a very naked Maia making her way towards me. I quickly darted my head back towards the sea in front of me in an effort to avoid any misconceptions on her part. I didn’t want her to think I gained pleasure out of her nakedness or that I was the least bit attracted to her. My mind repeated her name, the name of the woman I loved both clothed and naked. I felt a pair of Kaki’s and shirt fall upon my waist and without turning around thanked Maia for the cloths.

“We have to be getting back. The sun is almost set and the meeting is set to start in a little over an hour” she replied as I quickly slid on the pants and shirt.

Once I buttoned the last button, I stood up and faced her. Thankfully she had brought cloths of her own and without delay, motioned with her head for me to follow her back. 

“So who is it that we are meeting exactly?” I inquired hoping to gain some insight into my true purpose for being in attendance.

“His name is Marcus. He is for lack of a better word, interesting. He is very old although his appearance speaks to the contrary. He first arrived here over fifty years ago but was forced out for his crude practices. My people had thought they had seen the last of him but then he reappeared about four years ago and this time, there was nothing we could do to make him leave. He’s set up shop here on an island called Tatoosh. No one but us are aware he resides there. Most locals and tourists think the land is uninhabited and that’s just how he likes to keep it. He is a very private man with unlimited wealth and stature amongst his people. He has chosen you for a very specific purpose but you will find that out soon enough”

“Ok maybe I’m stupid or still partially in beast mode but how does he even know me? I mean how can he choose someone who is not even from this part of Washington?”

“Jake sometimes I feel like talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. I’ve already told you why he chose you. You’re an alpha male and therefore his top pick as a protector.”

“And what am I protecting exactly?”

“I’ve already said too much as it is. Let’s just get to the island and all will be explained there.” She hissed as we continued through the forest towards the main road.

We arrived at the docks about a half hour later, boarded a small motor boat and made it to the island in a few short minutes. The place gave me the creeps, my inner beast gnarling and clawing at my resolve, demanding he be let loose. I couldn’t figure out why the wolf wanted out. Was there something about this island that triggered this need? Up until this point, anger and frustration triggered my change not objects or places. This new development had me intrigued and although I had gotten pretty good at suppressing the wolf, it was only a matter of time before he won this internal battle.

We walked down the long creaky docks and through a lighted pathway towards what looked like a lighthouse. I continuously scanned this new area, taking in any escape points or potential dangers as we moved closer to the building.

When we finally made it, our advances were halted by a large metal gate just outside the entrance to the lighthouse. Maia pressed the intercom, the guard asking for a password and her business. She was snippy in her response but within moments the gates opened and we were on our way.

I couldn’t help but feel like somehow tonight would either make or break me. I felt like everything was riding on this meeting, my fate as a wolf, my destiny with Bella and the discovery of who or what I truly was. Tonight, I would finally understand what I’ve been called to do and strangely the thought calmed me.

If tonight was the last of Jacob Black so be it but I hoped with this new insight it might mean the end of the shaggy dog and the return of the mechanic known as Jake Black. Either way decisions would be made and futures would be changed forever after tonight. I just hoped it was for the good.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Bella’s POV takes place after she leaves the bar with Eric which is the same night Jake leaves with Maia. Hope that doesn’t confuse anyone. We are coming to the end of this story, just a few more chapters to go so I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 

BPOV

The ride back to Carlisle’s house was a quiet one. My mind was hard at work trying to decide how to approach this whole situation. I knew he would be sensitive to any negativity towards vampires in lieu of his wife’s present situation but I wondered how far he would be willing to go to help save a life. I knew he had no loyalty to me or my cause but he was the only one aside from Eric who knew enough about the vampires to help.

After much thought, I decided maybe the desperate route might be the best option. I was never one for a pity party or to cower under pressure, but something told me that pleading for help might be the best way to gain his assistance. 

Aside from begging for help and ultimately rescuing Jake, there was just one other loose end that needed tending to. I was still slightly skeptical about Eric even though he had given me no inclination of mal intent. 

It was my job to read people, see the true nature of their character and then dissect it like a frog on a science table. My gut told me I could trust him but my instincts said there was more than meets the eye when it came to him. I was still unsure why he saved me and why he took so much interest in not only helping me but protecting me as well.

When the car parked right outside the mansion, I decided why not try a little poking and prodding on Eric, you know, sharper the old pokers before I engaged Carlisle. It wasn’t that my skills were rusty but Eric seemed heavily guarded in most respects and highly deflective in others. 

“You never did tell me why you saved me” I mentioned casually as we exited the car and walked towards the house.

“I didn’t know I needed a reason.” He replied with a sarcastic tone and that very handsome smile.

I swear there were moments when I looked into his blue eyes and felt lost. It was hard to fight the obvious attraction between us but it seemed almost like he had some sort of spell over me. 

I was quick to change focus and look away so I was less enthralled over how handsome he was and more focused on his true intentions.

“Well it just seems odd that on a normally vacant road, there you were just as my car tumbled over into a local ravine. Not that I’m not eternally grateful but…”

He was quick to cut me off at the chase by replying “Then just say thank you and let’s forget about it shall we? I mean we do have more important things to concentrate on or have you suddenly forgotten about your boyfriend and his new love slave?”

His words stung at my heart as images of moments earlier flashed through my head at lightning speed. I could feel my fists curl at my sides as my memories of Maia continued to taunt me to the point of intense rage.

I was never insecure about my relationship with Jake however Maia wasn’t just any woman either. She was in fact just like him, well maybe a better, new improved model but essentially just like him. She could understand and relate on so many levels I couldn’t and although I was slightly intimidated by her, I knew our love was strong enough to weather any storm and that included a skinny shape shifter named Maia.

Eric, being the gentlemen he always was, opened to door and allowed me to walk in first. I nodded with a smile as I walked through the main archway and into the living room. Carlisle was quick to notice our entrance and offer us a drink while he was pouring himself some wine.

I had to say a tall glass a wine was enticing but me and alcohol never really meshed well. I knew I had to stay alert and on my toes if I was going to find a way around Ms. Maia. I took a seat on the couch opposite Carlisle while Eric just stood casually behind me. 

“Carlisle I don’t wish to impose but I hope you can find it in your heart to help me.”

“If it is within my power to help, of course Bella, anything.”

I took a deep breath and in that short brief moment I tried to think of the best way to approach what I was about to ask. I mean how do you ask a man whose wife is a vampire if he has ever dabbled with his skills enough to devise a way of killing them. I tried to put all my ducks in a row in my head and see if there was some back door way I could just come right out and ask. 

“Now you know Jake and I are having this problem with Maia and although I know she is a shifter, Eric has so kindly informed me or us rather, that she is also a procurer which means…she has a vampire for a boss. So from dissecting this whole situation, I can only deduce that she is procuring Jake for her boss and thus the only way to free Jake from this impending doom is to kill her master.” I cringed my eyes as the last part of my plea slipped out. 

I wasn’t quite sure how he would take it but I was surprised to find I saw no anger or disenchantment within his eyes as they stared at me for a moment and then looked down to his glass as he circled the wine within it.

“I would say that’s a very good assumption Bella however, the only problem is, you don’t know who her master is and not only that but, if her master ends up being a pure blood, they are nearly impossible to kill. I mean even if you could somehow immobilize him which is next to impossible with his strength and speed, there could be a chance or maybe offer yourself in exchange which I’m sure he would find comedic but unacceptable or you could just…..”

A deafening silence filled the air as I watched Carlisle’s mind hard at work, his eyes shifting back and forth while his fingers were twitching in the air as if he was computing some equation on a mystical invisible chalkboard in front of him.

“Carlisle this silence is killing me! I could just what?”

I watched as a smile came to his face and a slight twinkle sparked his eye. 

“Come with me, let me show you.” He whispered as he placed his wine glass on the table and motioned for me to follow him down the hallway.

You can imagine my surprise when we moved down the basement stairs. I would’ve never thought I would be privy to seeing his wife again but surprisingly she was quite calm this time and even smiled which I have to admit made the hairs on my arms stand up on end. There was just something not right about her but then again, what was normal about vampires and shifters living among us right?

He was quick to shuffle through his papers until he came across the one he was looking for. He turned with the paper in hand and said “Over the years of meeting all kinds of shall we say “supernatural” being, I’ve been able to collect bits and pieces of the vampire legacy. With such knowledge and dabbling in a little of this and a little of that, I was able to create the serum that Eric is able to utilize to suppress his thirst for blood. Well along with that serum I’ve also developed a tiny weapon if you will, just in case they ever tried to rape me of my day walker cure. It’s an anti-coagulant. When injected, it causes the blood clots or vampire virus to thin and the vampires to explode. Unfortunately, since the pure bloods are all vampire and not just changed humans, it won’t work to kill them but…it may immobilize them enough to capture and then deliver them onto the morning sun.”

I have to say as farfetched as all this vampirism crap was to me, the doctor did have an idea going. I wasn’t really sure how I would pull off this next to impossible feet since I was missing two key ingredients, supernatural abilities and Maia’s master however, having just some sort of master plan was encouraging enough to get me started.

“You’ve been holding out on me Carlisle.” Eric replied as he moved past me and patted Carlisle on the back.

To any normal person it would seem like almost a congratulatory pat but being an attorney has its privileges. My eyes were almost keen on noticing even the slightest bit of emotion from just the most casual of gestures. I could see Carlisle flitch just a little as Eric’s firm hand fell upon his shoulder. He smiled yes, but there was just something different about him, almost like he feared Eric somehow.

“Eric…would you mind getting my purse from the car? I want to call my office and let them know I won’t be returning as soon as I thought.”

Eric nodded and was gone within seconds. I wasn’t sure how much time I had with Carlisle but something told me he knew more about Eric than he let on.

“Carlisle I couldn’t help but notice your discomfort over Eric’s gesture. Is there something you’re not telling me? Is there something I should know about Eric?”

I could see him pondering his answer as his eyes veered away from me and back onto the mounds of paperwork on his desk. “Bella I’ve known Eric for some time and he has been just as evasive about his personal affairs with me as he has been with you. As far as I know he has no hidden agenda. He is in a lot of respects more human than vampire. He is just trying to find where he fits in the big picture. I almost feel sorry for him. He hasn’t been able to keep a steady relationship…well except…”

“Except what? Please Carlisle, if I am to trust him fully I need to know.”

“Well a few years ago Eric had missed several planned visits for his serum. When he finally did show up, he eluded to the fact that he had found his soul mate and he didn’t need the serum   
anymore. I told him it was unwise but he said he had a better handle on it and worse case he would feed off of animals. Well…this is the first time I’d seen him since that time and I have to say, he may have taken the serum but I can almost smell his need for blood like a stench off his pours. Something is just not right.”

Carlisle was making me more uneasy by the minute. Before I could ask yet another question, I saw Carlisle’s eyes widen in fear and that’s when I tried to turn to look behind me but was quickly stopped when Eric’s arms moved across my face and covered my nose and mouth with a damp linen cloth. 

“Don’t fight Bella, just breathe deeply and relax” were the last words I heard before everything went black around me. 

It was funny my job never allotted me much time to sleep but when I did, when I truly allowed myself to rest was when my mind kicked into overdrive. My finer moments seemed to transpire after a much needed rest and although the cause of my slumber was not by my own doing, it allotted me enough time to sort through this mess of a life thoroughly.

Various memories of days passed came flooding to the forefront of my mind like I was reliving them all over again. I watched as Maia and Jake shifted, as Eric saved me after I was bitten, my whole conversation with Carlisle over Jake, my reunion with Vanessa and Embry and finally Jake and I’s decision to play the hand out. These were the solid facts, the things I knew to be true however, I wasn’t trying to confirm what I knew. I was looking for what I might not have noticed before due to the chaotic nature of the events transpiring around me.

I was pulled from my dreams when my head smacked against something hard and cold. My eyes crept open for a moment and I could hear a voice whispering while my body shifted like I was being moved around. Before I could regain focus, my mind became weak and I fell back into my dreams once again. 

Images of Maia flashed before my eyes, then Eric then back to Maia and so on. I was trying to piece together why my mind brought these two together repeatedly like somehow I had the answers but couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

I became frustrated with my inability to find answers and found myself screaming to wake up. After completely exhausting myself, I fell to my knees and cried. It was then that I felt the warmth of his hand come upon my arm and pull me to my feet.

I rested heavily in his arms, disappointed in myself and my inability to control what was presently happening to us. I hated being so weak but it was with him that I always seemed to find my strength. His hand cupped my chin and pulled my face to meet his. When our eyes met, I found myself lost in his desire and hopeful stare. I always loved that about Jake. He never needed to do anything, it was just the way he held me that made me feel empowered and invincible. 

As if the sun was hidden behind him and slowly rose above us, a blinding light caused me to shun away and that’s when he whispered, “Look deeper Bella. Sometimes it’s what you don’t see that is most important. Remember looks are always deceiving. 

I fought hard to turn and catch one last glimpse of him but when I peered back up, everything was dark and I was staring out of a car window which overlooked the ocean. When I shifted a bit, I could feel the tight rope that was wrapped around my hands and feet while I bit down on the gag placed firmly around my mouth. I tried to twist to see if I could somehow manage to reach the handle of the car door but I was tied to tightly to even move. 

I let my eyes be my guide as I took in my environment and tried to devise a way out. When I looked over my shoulder and onto the back seat, I was surprised to find Carlisle in a similar situation. My mind starting racing with all the possibilities of why Eric would do this. It was true he continued to be a mystery but why kidnap the only man who has helped you be more of a human being? And more importantly, why kidnap someone you saved only to bring them to their death once again? 

I had no hopes that tonight wouldn’t end with death. I wasn’t naïve to think that anything I could say or do would award my freedom but the attorney in me was desperate to know why.   
The crunching of the gravel pavement alerted me to Eric’s presence and for a second I thought maybe I should appear sleeping if only to gather more information from him but then I thought, screw that! I wasn’t a coward. If he was going to kill me or better yet, feed me to the wolves, then the least he could do was tell me why. 

“Ahh sleeping beauty has awoken. I have to say Bella; you are rather beautiful when you sleep.”

I wished I didn’t have this freaking gag over my mouth so he could hear exactly what I thought of him but something told me he had an idea. I wasn’t sure if he was second guessing his plan or feels a tinge of guilt for what he had done or was going to do, but something was definitely different about him. It was almost as if the glamour was gone and I was seeing Eric the man and not Eric the vampire.

“Well…shall we?” he said as he hooked his arms under my legs and pulled me from the car. 

“Now I know you must be wondering why you’re here and why I’ve gone to such extremes to bring you here. Let’s just say I was tired of waiting. I was tired of having to wait my turn to enjoy   
true happiness. It was bad enough I was born into a life of meaningless politics and constant struggles for power but to finally be rid of all that, to actually find the perfect someone and then   
have them torn from my very fingers all because my father needed a guard dog. No!”

I could feel the pain and anger coursing through his veins as he held me firmly in his arms as we moved towards the docks. 

“I’ve been more than patient. I’ve waited nearly ten years for her to figure a way out and I’m tired of waiting. She told me it would be soon. She told me she had picked up a new trail, a new dog for her master and it was then that I saw happiness was closer than I had anticipated. Well as usual, she danced around and seduced your dear boyfriend and like all the others, has brought him here to meet his destiny but I can’t stand by and wait only to be disappointed. Her rightful place is with me and if I have to add something extra to sweeten the deal…then so be it.”

I felt like such a fool. Why hadn’t I seen it? The thing that made me swerve off the road which led to Eric saving me wasn’t just a deer, it was Maia. Maia is Eric’s soul mate. This revelation was both startling and disheartening. It was true I would do anything for Jake but the sad part was I knew he would do anything for me. If Eric presented me and Carlisle to Maia’s master, Jake would have no other choice but to agree if only to keep me safe. 

Once again I had allowed myself to be deceived and now it would seem the love of my life would pay the price. I could only pray a light of hope would shine on the darkness that was to become our destiny because without light, darkness prevails.


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

I can’t say the place didn’t completely creep me out. From the outside it looked like a normal lighthouse with its tall stature and strobing light but once you went in and the lower hatch was opened, you walked into a scene similar to an old vampire movie.

I followed Maia down the stone stairs and a long narrow corridor. The surrounding walls were dampened with moisture and the hallway was lined with torches. I felt like I was in the middle ages being escorted to my prison to await punishment.

“You have to excuse the appearance. Marcus hasn’t gotten around to updating this part of the castle just yet” Maia replied as she peered back at me, smiled and motioned with her head for me to continue onward.

“I’m not sure any decorator would come within miles of this place especially if her client plans to eat her for dessert” I sarcastically reply.

“Very true but then again, vampires are known for their mastery of disguise. You don’t know your dinner until after you have been bitten.”

Her response wasn’t comforting in the least however my own saving grace was the one thing I felt cursed by since the transformation had begun. At least as a wolf I stood a fighting chance should this meeting turn ugly and to some extent there was a small measure of fear that vampires had against my kind.  
When we finally reached the end of what seemed like the endless hallway, we were greeted by two ceiling to floor metal doors. There appearance was slightly intimidating and for a second I worried that if I got locked inside it would be feast on your friendly shifter day with no hope of escape. Sensing my apprehension, Maia once again looked over her shoulder, winked and pulled the two heavy doors apart like they were made of paper. The view before me was a complete and utter shock. Based on the exterior you would have never guessed such luxury was contained within but here it was, in living color.

We made our way pasted the doors and into a wide open area. There was a large buffet style table in the center and endless amounts of bookcases coating the entire wall that wrapped around us. It was truly amazing to see but still didn’t provide any comfort since the only way out proved to be the way we came in.

Maia motioned for me to take a seat at the table while she moved towards the other side of the room, propped open a door and whispered to someone on the other side. I sat down reluctantly and as time passed on, my patience grew thin. She said this meeting would start promptly since these things; these vampires were on a very limited schedule so what’s with the wait? If he was so anxious to see me, he should have arrived by now. I wanted this meeting to be over so I could return to some small resemblance of a life and try to bring some normalcy back into my otherwise twisted way of existence.

The tapping of heels called my attention to the right. A man dressed in very questionable attire made his way towards me with this sinister look upon his face. I tried not to laugh because his appearance alone screamed Right Said Fred with the tight leather pants, heeled boots and tight muscle shirt less the actual muscles. If I didn’t know any better I would say he was either metro or homosexual but who was I to judge. As long as my ass was off the chopping block he could suck anything he wanted, just not me.

“Mr. Black, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Marcus. I know you must be wondering why my sudden interest in your talents and why I’ve asked for you to meet me on rather short notice.”

He took a seat just off to my left and continued to run the length of my body with his eyes. I would be lying if I said his sheer glance didn’t make me feel awkward because it did. I didn’t like any man raping me with his eyes especially not one that would seek me for a meal rather than a guest.

“I’ve invited you here to present you with a very gracious offer Jake. I can call you Jake right?” He paused for a mere second and without my nod of agreement he continued “You see Jake, my kind although not truly known by humans are under constant threat of attack. You would think with all the power and wealth of each vampire house there would be unity in numbers and an over abundance of peace but there is this constant struggle for dominance. One house wants what the other has and the list goes on and on. I don’t want to sit here and bore you with the politics since I’m sure you could care less for my concerns but it brings me to why I’ve had Maia procure you. You see Jake, I’m in need of a protector. A person with extraordinary strength both inside and out and one that isn’t burdened by the inadequacies of my kind. I need someone to…in a matter of speaking watch over things while I sleep. You know like a liaison and bodyguard to this great house. Now I know you must be wondering, why me? Why should I care about a vampire needs?”

I was tempted to answer his question but before I could, he continued “The answer is…you don’t have to care. What I’m offering in return for your guardianship is endless wealth and power. If you take on this responsibility for me, I will ensure your family and friend’s protection and all the joys of having everything you could possibly want in life. All you have to do is assume the position of my current guard Julius and it is all yours.”

As alluring as his proposition was, I had no intentions of helping him because my life and love would always be back home. I would be lying if I said the endless cash wouldn’t be appeasing enough on its own but I knew once I got the second shop up and running, I could make the dough in no time. No, this wasn’t where I needed to be and if protection is what I needed for my friends and family, well; I could provide that on my own with this new found ability.

I stood up from my chair and replied “Marcus, your offer is very generous and I know I would be a mad man to decline but I have to do just that. I don’t want nor need your protection as you pose no threat to my family or friends and as for money, well I’ve always worked very hard for every dine and I enjoy it that way so you see, your proposition is worth nothing to me.”

I could see the discontentment on his face as my rejection stung him deep. His head turned abruptly to Maia as if she had any way of changing my already solid answer. Her eyes filled with fear and glanced back at me as she moved towards me and replied “Jake don’t you see, if you stay here you will be around people just like you. You won’t be rejected or despised for what you are. You will be accepted and revered and on top of all that, wealthy beyond your wildest dreams. You will only report to the castle at night and as for during the day, well you can set up a shop here and live here care free. Don’t you want that? No worries, just living life to the fullest.”

I stared back at her and I could see there was something missing. I had seen this woman be manipulative, cold and even cross but now she seemed almost desperate for her own personal reasons for me to stay. I was beyond curious and before my mind could stop my lips from moving, I replied “So what’s in it for you Maia? What do you gain from me staying?”

Before she could reply, Marcus interjected “How she benefits is of no concern to you Jake but what I will say is, just because your family is over a day’s ride from here doesn’t mean they are safe. Vampires are slowly but surely taking over more and more land as we speak and each day that goes by, they become farther away from harms way. Don’t be a fool. This deal is the chance of a lifetime.”

I turned my gaze back on him, my fisted hands trembling at my sides as the stench of his soulless body teased the beast within me each second I stood in his presence, knawing and growling for release and yet I denied him his wish, at least for now.

“The animal within wants out Jake. Don’t you see…here you can phase off and on and it won’t matter. All are accepted here and you are no different. Join us Jake and live how you were always meant to live, unshackled and untamed by life’s misfortunes.”

My body filled with an uncontrolled urge to just let the beast out just so I could tear him apart. He didn’t know anything about me. He didn’t know the man I had become before this curse plagued my existence. He had no idea the battles I went through just too finally be free of the bullshit and achieve the greatest thing a man could in his life. I finally found the one person who accepted me for me, wolf or otherwise. I wasn’t willing to give up on it all just to solve his protection issues. 

“Marcus can you give Jake and I a moment alone?” Maia plead as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Marcus peered back at her, her hand quickly retreating as he nodded and walked out of the room.

Maia turned to me ushering the same meek facial display as before. I think she was hoping her sadness or distress over my rejection would suddenly soften or change my mind but it wouldn’t. She wasn’t able to manipulate me enough to love her. She had no pull on me because she wasn’t who I cared about most. Bella would forever be the reason I stood strong and the only reason I breathed so as far as I was concerned, she could find another protector because I sure as hell didn’t want anything to do with it.

“Jake listen to me. There is something I didn’t tell you before and I know you have no reason to help me but the reason I procured you was not only because you were an alpha but because…”

Her eyes veered off as her arms wrapped around her torso and she fully turned away from me. I would be lying if I said her painful display didn’t hurt just a little. I was always a sucker for a damsel in distress but no amount of tears was going to change my mind, not this time.

“Jake my brother is Marcus’ protector. I’ve been trying to find his replacement every since Marcus convinced him to stay here. I know you have no reason to want to help me but he’s sick. He needs help and the longer he stays here, the higher the chance I will lose him forever.”

“Is he a prisoner here Maia? I mean Marcus made it sound like an open gig.”

“The only way out is death Jake and my brother…well let’s just say Marcus found his weakness and although you might think it was me, it isn’t. He loves something far worse and the longer 

Marcus feeds that need, the more under his spell he becomes.”

I took a deep breath wishing my good heart would surrender to my ill temper over this drama she had ushered me into but I couldn’t. In my heart of hearts I was a good person who just got shitted on by life and as it would seem so had Maia. I wanted to help her but I didn’t want to risk my own happiness because of it. There wasn’t a nice way to say “thanks but no thanks” so I decided just to remain silent and hope that the silence told her all she needed to know.

After a few moments and no response, Maia turned to me, the tears spilling down her eyes in droves as she mumbled “You know Bella isn’t safe now. You know if you deny him he will only force his will upon you just like he has done me. I didn’t want this job, hell I had a life and love of my own but because of my brothers bad decisions I’ve been denied my own happiness and to your Bella no less.” Her voice rather snippy as my love’s name fell from her lips.

I felt the anger rise up again at not only her comment but her implication as well. “Do you think threats will force me into submission Maia? I thought you would’ve learned by now that they do nothing but force me to be less than receptive to your pleas. To think I was honestly feeling bad for you and was even considering helping you…well I’m glad now at least I see the truth. 

You are no more than a sheep in wolf’s clothing. I see a bitter person who can’t see past her own mistakes and learn to live with them. I’m not submitting to your petty games and I want out!” I hissed, my chest rising and falling as I fought like hell not to phase and rip her to shreds. 

She could see my anger and although under normal circumstance she would have egged me on, right now, she was at a loss for words. Just as I was about to allow my wolf his will, a familiar scent filled my senses and forced me to halt the phase and find its origin.

I turned a complete circle and although the smell was still prevalent, its origin was still unknown. When my eyes veered back towards Maia, her expression had done a complete three sixty. She was no longer sad nor angered but utterly shocked. It would appear her senses were also alerted to the same fragrance and with it came fear and confusion.  
“Eric” she whispered and before I could question her further, her human form changed as she ran for the steal doors in panther form and out of sight. 

I decided now was my chance to get out while the going was good so I followed swiftly behind her, down the corridor and up the stairs. You could image my surprise and instant rage when I appeared above ground and found Maia within inches of Eric and within his arms laid Bella.

The wolf within found the hole in my resolve it needed to break free and within moments, my bones cracked and my skin shredded in mid air as my primal nature took form. Through the beasts angered eyes I saw my enemy holding what was rightfully mine. There were no words, no pleas and no apologizes that would save him from this doom.

I growled and exposed my razor sharp teeth to him indicating my fury. His eyes never veered in my direction nor did his stance falter. His eyes were strictly on Maia as she moved towards them. I decided I wasn’t going to wait for them to be reunited because between them laid the only thing worth anything in my life. I wanted her back in my arms and not in his, so I pooled all my strength into my rear legs and sprung.

Maia sensing my assault leapt in front of Eric and shifted into an oversized grizzly bear. Her stature although strong wasn’t enough to hold me as I forced her and Eric to the ground. Eric lost his hold on Bella and as much as it pained me to see her slam onto the ground a few feet away from them, it was still better than her being in his arms.

While I was momentarily distracted, Maia’s huge claw slammed against my face and forced me to fly several feet off to the side. This strong blow dazed me a bit but not enough to keep me from making a second attempt at ending her life. As I charged her, a soft whimper paraded my keen senses and forced me to stop. 

“Jake” she whispered and as if her words had Bella’s aid.

I picked her up into my arms and held her tightly to my naked chest. “I’m here Bella. Jake is here babe”.

Her eyes opened for only a moment as her scratched hand fell upon my face. Her gentle touch had such power over me. My knees weakened and forced me to the ground with her still securely in my arms. I had caused her so much pain and even though we had been through so much in the last year, she didn’t deserve this, not now.

“I’m so sorry babe. I’m sorry my…burden has become yours. I promise to get us out of this some how ok? Just rest now.” I pleaded as her thumbs rubbed my cheek for only a moment.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her arm went limp and back at her side. I wasn’t sure how I was going to get us out of this mess but what I was sure about was, Maia got me here and she sure as hell was going to get me out.


	18. Chapter 18

JPOV

Her body was heavy in my arms, the sight of the pain I caused her, this woman seemingly so strong but yet so fragile was limp, her soft moans penetrating my very soul with each mumble like daggers straight to my heart. I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want to be this creature, this alpha male I was destined to be not only because of the responsibilities it held but because I feared the very thing that was happening to us right now.

We had been through our fair share of bullshit over the last several months and although at times I feared we would never weather the storm of normal problems, we seemed to push our petty differences aside and become a united front against all that stood in our way but this, this might be the one thing her and I couldn’t move past.

My own doubt and confusion filled me and although I had this new strength, it didn’t stand a fighting chance against the frustration and guilt I felt at this moment. I looked up from her withered body and set my eyes on the two people who stood between us and happiness. The guilt was quickly replaced with anger, a deep seeded hatred towards these two love birds. The wolf inside me screamed for retribution. It felt almost like it was nipping and clawing from deep within my chest, to release Bella and take both Maia and Eric out once and for all. I knew this was a rash decision and one I might live to regret but I couldn’t fight the fact that I yearned to satisfy his need if only as a means to silence him once and for all.

“I’m taking Bella and leaving. I don’t give a shit about Marcus, either of you or this whole bullshit world you have brought me into. She doesn’t deserve this and her happiness is all that matters to me.” I hissed as I stared intently into Maia’s eyes.

The tears that slipped from her return stare did little to deter my already made up mind. She clung to Eric much like Bella had to me when all this started. I knew although I hated what she had done, on some level I understood it. She was brought into a world she didn’t ask for and now was going to any extreme as a means to be released from it. However, as much as I empathized with her, it was in fact her problem and that’s how it had to remain. 

I turned to walk away and before I could take the second step, I heard her say “He won’t let you leave. You can run, go home even, but he will find you and he will claim you Jake. It would be in your best interest to stay and try to help me or she will die. I guarantee it.”

Her threats only continued to tease at my resolve. If I didn’t know any better I would say she wanted me to get angry. She wanted the beast to rear its ugly head just so she could fight me, hopefully win and return me to the dungeon she called home. I was smarter than I looked. If I had learned anything from Bella it was to look past my own immediate need and see the bigger picture. I could see the evil intentions more clearly now than before and although I would enjoy proving her wrong, she wasn’t going to get the best of me, not this time.

“It’s funny, a few days ago if you looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and pled your case I might have been inclined to help you but now…now that I see the true Maia, it repulses me. 

You created this problem and as far as I’m concerned, it’s up to you to fix it. I don’t care what you have to do but YOU will fix it. Do we understand each other?”

She looked up towards Eric, smiled and then slowly walked towards me. “You don’t get it do you Jake? It’s no longer my problem. Marcus has his eyes on you and when Marcus sees something he likes, he takes. You don’t have many options here. If you want to make it out of this with Bella still breathing, you will come back inside with me, accept the offer and when   
Marcus is asleep, we will return back to the main land and come up with a way to fix this.”

It took everything in me not to bite back. As much as I hated the idea, she was right. I couldn’t risk putting Bella in harm’s way again however; I didn’t feel comfortable leaving her with Eric. “Ok let’s say I listen and go back with you, what happens to Bella?”

“I’ll take her back to Maia’s house on the main land. Once Marcus is asleep, you and Maia will meet us there and we can decide what to do next. Marcus never puts newbie’s on first watch especially shifter’s who can’t control their abilities yet. I will take care of her Jake, trust me.” Eric pleas as he reaches out his hands for Bella.

“Trust you? Trust you! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you when you brought her here to begin with. Do I have stupid etched across my forehead? I don’t trust you and I sure as hell don’t trust Maia so unless you have an alternative plan, I’m out.”

Eric turned back towards Maia, mumbled under his breath and within moment’s Maia stood beside me and whispered, “There is a human that works in the castle. He is a kind and gentle man and every dawn he leave the island to fetch food for the dogs…I mean shifters so I will negotiate with him to bring Bella across and watch over her at my house with Eric.”

I wasn’t comfortable with the plan but what other choice did I have? I couldn’t leave and Bella couldn’t stay. I nod my head in agreement and watch as Maia returns inside to initiate the agreement. Being in Eric’s presence didn’t help matters in the least so I decided to step away and sit on a neighboring group of rock’s while I waited. 

I nestled Bella into my chest and watched as she continued to rest peacefully in my arms. I had almost forgotten how beautiful her ivory skin looked under the moonlight. If we did get out of this alive, I was making this woman my wife. The few weeks we were apart were extreme torture and although I had my now severely injured father and business to think about, I knew that without her, I would have no chance at happiness. 

“He agreed to the arrangement so Eric will watch her for the next two hours until sunrise and then she will be in the care of Rafael. Agreed?”

I grunted under my breath. I would rather die a slow, painful death than leave Bella in Eric care but Maia left me little choice. I stood up from the rocks and slowly walked towards the pier. Maia and Eric trailed behind me as I whispered my lasting promise to Bella hoping she would remember it once she woke up and I wasn’t there. “Bella, I promise you that one day this will all be over and I will be the man you deserve. I promise to never hurt you, cause you pain or bring forth any tears other than those of happiness and contentment. I will be your light in dark places, a reassuring voice in times of need and the one constant in your life. I will be your light as you have been mine and I will continue to love you until my heart stop being and we take our last breathe on this earth. I love you babe now and always.”

I placed a soft kiss on her head sealing my promise to be her protector and partner for life. I could only hope she would understand that this was a necessary evil for now and would trust in me like I had in her when times got tough. 

I felt Eric’s warm hand on my shoulder and instinctually growled. It would seem no matter how much I held the beast at bay, my primal need to protect her always showed through when the need arose.

“Easy pup. She will be safe I promise.” Eric replies as he scoops his arms under her body and pulls Bella into his chest.

“You bet your dead ass she will be because if even a hair is out of place on her perfect head, you will know what it feels like to completely lose your heart. You hold my life in your hands and   
now I hold yours.” I replied as I pulled Maia’s arm and forced her to stand beside me as I stared intently into Eric’s eyes. 

His hissed like only his kind could and all I could do was grin. He understood the stakes as did I and although I might not like the plan at least with Maia in my custody I knew he wouldn’t do anything foolish to jeopardize the outcome of this situation. 

“Ok we have to leave Jake or Marcus will become suspicious. We’ve been gone to long as it is. Let’s go.” 

She pulls from my grasp and stands in front of Eric. She slowly raises her hand and cups his face, his head leaning into her grasps and taking in his last feel before we depart. If I didn’t hate them so much I might pity their relationship. For the life of me I couldn’t quite understand how a shifter and vampire could be attracted to one another but then again, a lawyer and a mechanic weren’t a likely pair either. I guess when it comes down to it; the heart wants what the heart wants. Nevertheless their moment was fleeting as the doors to the castle started to open.

I took one last look at Bella and was quick on Maia’s heels as she reentered the castle. I wasn’t sure what we could do to relieve ourselves from this debacle but I had to hope there was a light at the end of this dark tunnel. I just had to recapture the light I lost the day my fate was handed down to me. 

As the doors closed behind me I tried to remember that I was still the maker of my own fate. I chose the path and now all that was left to do was chose the outcome. I could only hope I was making the right choice and that in the end all paths lead back to Bella.

BPOV

Blackness filled my sight for what seemed light an eternity. I found myself once again sitting amongst nothingness, scared, alone and confused. I screamed out into the darkness hoping someone would hear me, save me from this torture but the only return sound I could hear was my own voice. 

My arms cradled around my waist like they always had in my times of need. I had always exuded confidence, strength and resilience but now, all I could feel was fear. I wasn’t used to being so out of control of my life. I prided myself on always having a command over my life and everyone in it that was until I met Jake. He opened my eyes to so many things but the one book he opened that I never could close on my own was my emotions.

I was emotionless before I met him and now I feel like all I am is a plethora of uncontrollable feelings. I have no command over my own heart, my actions or anything around me and now with this supernatural element being forced upon us by unknown origins, I feel more alone than ever before.

I close my eyes and demand I wake up from this torturous dream. When I unclenched my eyes, I reclaimed my vision, slightly foggy but at least I was awake. I leaned up from my rested position, the room around me finally coming into focus as my mind became less clouded with each passing second. I had no idea where I was but I wasn’t going to sit here and wait for answers. I was never one to wait for opportunities, I sought them out. Just because this wasn’t a “normal” situation didn’t mean I couldn’t use any means necessary to gain the answers I sought.

I rose to my feet and although I felt slightly more empowered than I had moments earlier, my body was still weak and as a result forced me back onto the couch behind me. I tried to force my body to move but it was resistant to any forced advances I made.

“I thought you would never wake up.” 

His voice, once a soothing and rather sexy sound was now utterly repulsive to me. I can’t believe I trusted him. I can’t believe I actually thought he was an ally. 

“You have some freaking nerve.” I hiss back hoping he could see he no longer had any power over me.

“Oh now now Bella. We are playing on the same team. I will admit I was a little hasty with my choice but the outcome still benefits the both of us. You can’t tell me if it were Jake you wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

His comment just further fueled the hate and anger I felt towards him since the start of this night. “I’m just curious Eric…does being half dead kill off some brains cells or are you just naturally that stupid? It is Jake. Your slutty, deceitful girlfriend is the reason we are both here in the first place. She made this mess and now it is left up to Jake to clean it up!”

My vision was starting to blur as my blood pressure continued to rise while he sat opposite me with his left leg crossed over the other and that taunting grin fills his face. I couldn’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. I couldn’t see past my own needs and notice the true evil that lurked deep within his heart. This man was no better than the assholes I represented in court. 

“Regardless of how you feel or what has happened, we are in this together. We have a mutual goal and whether you like it or not, you are going to have to work with me if you want your precious Jake back in one piece. Now you can sit her and act all high and mighty or you can just relax and wait for them to come back.”

It was at that moment I realized Jake had left me alone in Eric’s care. For a second I got mad, infuriated even that he would leave me in the care of the very man that put me in harm’s way to begin with but then I remembered that there had to be a reason or he felt there was no other choice and in slightly understand his cause I was able to calm myself for the time being.

Patience was never my strong suit and after five minutes of just sitting and waiting I got inpatient. I forced my weak legs to function and began to pace back and forth in front of the couch trying to devise a way out of this mess. I wasn’t entirely clear on why Maia had brought Jake here but what I did know was that Eric was going to use me as bait to get Maia out. 

“So since I was conveniently passed out when the discussion took place, what exactly is going on?” I replied as I tapped my foot on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Well to put it simply, Maia is a procurer and part of her job is to seek out alpha males and bring them back to her master. He then offers them the protector position and more or less they either agree or are blackmailed into his ownership. My intent was never to harm you Bella but I saw no other way of releasing Maia from under his reign without a bargaining chip. 

Unfortunately for me I under estimated your boyfriend’s strength and determination and well here we are.”

I couldn’t help but giggle under my breath. I knew Jake was a force to be reckoned with and it brought me slight joy that yet again he was my knight in shining armor just like he had been a few months back. I couldn’t allow him to continue to come to my rescue. As much as I enjoyed having a strong willed man by my side, I was also strong and intelligent and maybe if I could find a solution to this problem, maybe we could get back to some form of normalcy in our daily lives.

“So tell me about Marcus…is he what Carlisle refers to as a true blood?”

“Yes he is one of the first. He was my father for all intents and purposes for a short time until I broke free and that’s when I met Maia. Needless to say we fell in love shortly after her brother got hooked on the V and became Marcus’ new lap dog. Maia never forgave herself for allowing her own family to be procured by the dark side and well she has been looking for his replacement ever since.”

“V? What the hell is that?” I inquired unfamiliar with any drug with that symbolic reference.

“It's vampire blood. You see when shifter drinks it; it acts like a drug but with strong after effects. For some it’s an aphrodisiac, other’s a hallucination and for Mark, an outlet that suppresses his thoughts and provides endless strength. He is hooked on it. Maia thinks that if she can get him away from Marcus and V she can rehabilitate him and bring back the brother she knows and loves. I disagree with the whole thing but if saving Mark brings her back to me so be it.”

Eric’s revelation was quite interesting. It could only be assumed that Maia was procuring Jake to take her brother’s place in the ranks so that she could once again be free to live in peace with her family and Eric. However, she underestimated Jake’s resilience and thus we are left with our current predicament. The one thing that wasn’t accounted for in his whole mess was Carlisle. 

Carlisle was a wealth of knowledge and as I recalled our little chat before Eric interruption, he indicated he had devised a serine that could debilitate a true blood long enough to destroy him but where was Carlisle?

“Ok so as I understand it. Maia won’t leave without Mark. You will not leave without Maia and I will not leave without Jake. So…we have to find a way to be rid of the one common element that threatens us all…Marcus. If I recall correctly you also brought Carlisle along for the ride no?”

“Yes he’s in the other room still asleep.” 

“Good once he wakes, I think he might have the solution or temporary solution to our problems. When is Jake and Maia expected to return?”

Eric extends his arm, looks at his watch and replied “In about an hour or so.”

When his eyes meet mine I can’t help but notice they had hints of red around his pupils. I had never seen anything like this before and strangely the sight scared me a little. “Were you harmed in the fight?” I inquire hoping maybe he had an answer to his changing appearance.

“No but I have to say it did bring on an appetite.” He replies as his tongue seeps from between his lips and crosses over his bottom lip.

It was in that moment that fear returned as I realized that I was no longer just the bait but potentially the meal. I slowly walked backward until my back hit the side wall. My eyes remained fixed on Eric as he rose from the chair and moved towards me.

“Please tell me you brought the serine Eric, please” I plea hoping my words will seep through his craving and remind him he didn’t thirst for human blood anymore.

“I did but…the smell of your blood seems more enticing at the moment. Maybe just a little taste, for old time sake” he whispers and as his tall stature comes closer and closer to me all I can think of is Jake.

This was not how my life was supposed to be. It was true we lived with the choices we made and although at one time I thought Eric an ally, it was clear his intentions were merely selfish at best. As I felt his chest press against mine and his firm stance hold me caged against the wall, all I could do was wish that today wasn’t the day I lost my battle with darkness and that might light would soon appear and save me from my impending death.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I was always proud of my abilities, the way I could twist and turn any situation into an opportunity but when utter fear ran like a mutating virus through my veins, all thought escaped me and I couldn’t see any other way out of my predicament. I want to thrash, swing my arms and pray one strong blow would grant me Eric’s submission and possibly smack some sense into his blood thirsty mind but I wasn’t sure any small distraction would deter him from his aching need to taste my sweet blood.

My hands clawed at the walls as his heated breath drew closer, my eyes closing, submitting to this untimely death I was sure to endure at any moment. I felt helpless, gutless even for not trying to get away. This wasn’t me. I was never a weakling, a person lacking any sort of inner strength; no I was Bella Freakin Swan, the most successful female criminal attorney in Seattle. 

With renewed sense of self, I lifted my knee and hit Eric so hard in the nuts it forced him to hunch over and with his retreat, it gave me just a few moments to slip from his grasp and flee to one of the bedrooms just down the hall. The adrenaline rush was more than I bargained for and as I slammed the door behind me, black spots and a sudden rush of heat filled my head. I didn’t want to succumb to yet another black out and wake up into the world of the undead so with all the strength I had left, I talked myself out of it, pacing back and forth in front of the door, demanding my body stay strong and wait this this out.

In a low whisper I continued to reprimand myself, forcing my mind to stay focused and figure out what to do next. I knew I didn’t have a lot of time and I still wasn’t sure when Jake would make it back so I couldn’t count on him to get me out of this mess so I had to improvise. “Where are you Carlisle?” I whispered pleading with the open air hoping God or just sheer luck would come to my rescue in this hour of need.

“Here” a faint voice called out and as the low tone lingered, my eyes followed and I found Carlisle bound on the other side of the bed.

I rushed to his aid, untying his arms and legs and hoping he was lucid enough to offer some aid. A deep sigh exits his lips as he rubs his bruised wrists while trying to regain his bearings. I turn to my left surprised Eric hasn’t stampeded into the room and taken his final bite but thankfully he still remained somewhat injured for the time being.

A firm jerk of my arm forced my gaze back to Carlisle and as he placed two different color vials into my hands he whispered “One is for Marcus and one is for you. If you want to help Jake you have to sacrifice yourself.”

I couldn’t understand why he felt my self-sacrifice would change anything since Marcus only knew me as Jake’s mate and nothing more. I had nothing to offer him, no super powers or mystical specialties so why me?

“What will my sacrifice do? I mean I would do anything for Jake including surrendering my own life but somehow I don’t think it will be enough. I die or worse get turned then what?”

“For such an intelligent girl Bella you sure don’t read between the lines. If you offer yourself, Marcus will see this as a guarantee that Jake will stay and be his guard dog. He knows Jake would never leave you even if you were one of them. Marcus sees that weakness and uses it just like he did with Maia. Take the blue vial ten minutes before you step foot into the castle. It’s an anti-coagulant so to you it poses no threat but to Marcus…well let’s just say it will cause quite a stir. Now listen carefully Bella, because this is key, once he bites and you are sure he is beyond repair, take the red vial. I beg of you don’t delay. You must take the red one to guarantee the vampire virus doesn’t take over otherwise you will be one of them.” 

My eyes remained focused on his, my ears listening to each instruction but my mind lost to a sea of right versus wrong. I knew what I had to do, what I had to sacrifice to get Jake and I out of this but if I was wrong, if I didn’t succeed, it would mean the end of us entirely. Could I handle not having him in my life? Living without him? I shook the weak thoughts from my mind knowing this wasn’t the time to concern myself with my own selfish wants. Jake had saved me once and it was finally time for me to return the favor.

“Bella hurry, I think I hear Jake coming now.” Carlisle whispers as he slices his wrist, makes a dash for the door and motions me out. 

“My blood will distract Eric enough that he will forget about you temporarily. Now go.”

I was hesitant about this plan but I didn’t see any other option. I nodded, kissed him on the cheek as he shooed me, ran into the other room, opened the window and hopped out. I had never felt so much fear, not even when I was lying dead on the streets of Forks after the assault but now, with potential death on my doorstep, I had to be strong, not for me but for us.

I ran towards the neighboring house and hid behind some garbage cans along the side yard. I tried to think of a way to escape without the threat of Jake or Eric stopping me before I could get away. I rose slightly on my toes, peered over and noticed Eric’s car just outside the neighbor’s house. Quietly, I pulled from behind the garbage cans and remained just low enough to go undetected until I reached the car. 

Just as I got to his car and reached for the handle, I could hear thrashing and the sounds of things breaking from within the house. I knew this meant either Eric found Carlisle and repaid him for his good deed or Jake had arrived and was beyond furious that I was gone. Either way it meant I had to hurry or all would be lost.

Softly I pulled the car door open, slid into the driver’s seat, reached above me and slid the keys from above the visor. I was almost thankful I forced my eyes open when Eric kidnapped me otherwise I would have never saw where he kept the keys. Confidently I turned the gas and sped off. I silently whispered “Please do let them hear me. Please Jake just stay away.”

Slightly scared of what I might see, I never did peer into the rear view mirror to see if they were in fact following me but after five minutes and no outside noise to indicate otherwise, I surmised Carlisle was still alive and had convinced them to give me some time. I wasn’t sure I could really do this, seduce a man and kill him all in one shot but what choice did I have? It was him or Jake. Affirming my duties, I pressed the pedal down and sped towards the coast. I could only hope I had it in me to do this, to be the ultimate sacrifice for my one true light and love of my life.

XXXX

BPOV

The air was cold, the whistling of its fury scaring me half to death as I rowed a vacant boat I found by the shore towards my doom. I didn’t have the foggiest idea how to entice the undead but something told me I wouldn’t need much. One slit of my wrist should do it but not fainting from the sight was quite another. Thankfully I arrived undetected at the light house, the musky smell and foggy appearance forcing chills to fill my bones and nerves to run ramped within me. Rubbing my arms for comfort and warmth, I climbed the hill and stood before a large metal door. 

Nervously I reached into my pocket and grabbed the vial, the determinant of my fate, my destiny to live or die. As I lifted the vial, popped the cork and took my shot, my life, the craziness that encompassed my existence flashed before my eyes in rapid succession. These imagines, so clear it was as if I was reliving them in fast forward, flashing before my eyes reminding me of why I stood here, why I risked my life and why it had to be me. Jake saved me from myself, empowered me to be the strong, well rounded woman I was and therefore it must be me to free him from this injustice.

I nodded my head affirming my conviction and as I moved towards the large metal doors, strangely they opened on their own accord. I would be naïve to believe my presence was completely unexpected but I was hoping for some small measure of surprise.

Once I got past the intimidating large cast iron doors and the old muddy, wet stairs and down the even creepier hallway, the appearance of the main hall was beyond what I could have ever imagined. The walls were lined with books, a large dining table with candlestick place settings and a full course meal laid out while a rather sickly looking man sat at the head.   
“Isabella Swan I presume?” he inquires, his voice slightly accented and dripping with deadly undertones.

“Yes and you must be Marcus” I reply strongly not allowing him to hear or even smell my fear as I took several steps towards him.

Before I could continue he was beside me, his body hard pressed against my back as his hands came upon my shoulders, his long nails digging into the exposed skin of my neck as he whispered “I can smell your sweetness from here. Maia said you were cute but spoke nothing of your decadent flavor.”

“What do you expect from a dog?” I reply while trying to confidently pull forward in an effort to exude strength and lack of fear.

Unfortunately he was stronger and forced me into position with his hand now firmly placed on my neck forcing it to the side and replying, “Let’s skip the banter and cut to the chase. You want your dog and you are willing to be my concubine in return.”

I tried not to reply sarcastically and keep my professional demeanor but when he said concubine, all bets were off. “Concubine….um no, dinner yes. I’m a wham bam thank you ma’am kinda gal. I’ve never been one for commitment so if we can keep to this meal only with no future repeats I think that would be best.”

“Unfortunately for you Ms. Swan, I plan on taking it real slow. Why just have you when I can have both you and your mate. You in my bed and him by my side, the perfect solution to all my problems.”

I tugged forward but couldn’t budge. Although I knew he had to take a bite for the serum to work, it still didn’t shake the fear that we I wasn’t sure just how effective it would be on a superior vampire such as Marcus.

The heat of his breath on my neck, the deep growls of satisfaction he was taking on my accord only fueled the fear and uncertainty of the situation. Without a moment to ponder my decision, his razor sharp deep dug in, the pain excruciating, my veins pulsating so strongly it felt like I was having a heart attack and dying each moment he latched on. I tried to remain lucid and pray as the life was being drawn from within me. I prayed that the serum would kick in, free me from this beast and render me the savior of the day but each moment, each drop he took I became more fearful I had made a grave mistake.

The room began to dim, my life leaving me swiftly and before I could close my eyes I saw a big blur come charging towards me, the small glimmer of hope I had renewed and with my fainting breath I whispered “Jake”.

JPOV

After another pointless discussion with Marcus and my stubbornness eating away at any politeness he might have still had towards me, the offer was on the table. It wasn’t one I was willing to accept but he truly left me no choice. 

When Maia and I left the castle and headed towards her house, it took all my resolve not to reach over and wrap my large hands around her neck and squeeze the very life out of her conniving body. 

Bella welfare was never a bargaining chip until Maia whispered something into Marcus’ ear just after my third no thanks. For a small second I thought she was on my side but now it was clear her agenda was to get her drugged up brother out and replace his sorry existence with my own. Marcus made it clear that if I didn’t accept the offer come sun down tomorrow, he was going to use my only weakness as a means to guarantee my acceptance. Bella has an always will be that weakness. My love for her is endless and my devotion effortless so through her he would gain my devotion.

Once we pulled up to the house the faint scent of Bella’s perfume shadowed my senses. As I made my way to the house something didn’t feel right. Without alarming Maia to my gut suspicion, I stormed through the front door and noticed a lamp shattered on the floor and the room still vacant. In a panic I ran towards the back room and found Eric inches away from sucking the life out of the doc. My instincts kicked in and with cat like reflexes I pulled Eric off Carlisle and threw him against the wall. Maia entered the room shortly after and quickly tended to her not so wounded lover while I helped Carlisle to his feet.

In a heated rage I turned to Eric and hissed “You better explain yourself or so help me God I will rip your fucking head off.”  
With a smug smile on his face as if my threat was meaningless he replied, “Don’t ask me, ask the doctor. He’s the one that let Bella get away.”

My anger was redirected towards Carlisle, the anger and rage coursing through my veins teasing the wolf, rattling his cage and with each breath he took it inched its way through my resolve and forced the wolf to break from within my human form.

“It was the only way Jake. You know as well as I that if it was between you and Luke, she would chose Luke. Maia has Eric lost in her web of lies and if we allow them to tangle us in it as well, you know as well as I that you and Bella would be prisoners. This was the only way to be rid of our problem once and for all.”

Although my shifting abilities had been a curse it was moments like this that they truly did come in handy. My senses were heighted and with that, I could tell just by his heartbeat he was telling the truth or at least he believed his own lies. Either way it didn’t matter. Bella was in trouble and I didn’t have the time to waste trying to figure out who was one whose side. 

“Tell me everything.” 

“I gave Bella two vials. One had an anti-coagulant which in theory when ingested by Marcus, would cause him to rupture and burst while the blue vial once consumed, would force the venom from Bella’ s body and allow her to remain human. Now I didn’t have ample time to test it so….”

“You didn’t have time to test it?! You allowed her to run into the lion’s den with a theory!” I hollered my anger getting the best of me as I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

“I had to think fast Jake. Eric was delusional with blood lust and Bella was at risk. It was the better of two evils.”

Although his logic made sense I couldn’t fight the urge to rip him apart. My ignorance led us here and now my ancestral destiny would be the one thing to destroy us both. I released the doctor from my grasp and stormed out of the room. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my keys and headed for the car. If I’m what Marcus wants than it is me he’ll get. 

I could hear Maia hollering to me as I jumped into the car but I paid her no mind. I didn’t care what I had to do. My life was worth nothing without Bella so if selling my soul to the devil is what I had to do then so be it.

XXXX

JPOV

When I arrived at the docks it was no surprise the boat was missing so without thought I stripped down to my shorts and jumped into the icy cool waters of the bay. Thanks to my hot temperature and strong muscles I made it across without strain. Once my feet hit solid ground, the beast broke free of his restraints and charged the metal doors.   
The metal was no challenge for my mass and contorted enough to allow me entry. I ran as fast as my paws would take me and once I entered the room, the sight before my eyes forced the beast to retreat in denial and the human to once again take shape.

I found Bella on the floor in a pool of blood, her hand tightly grasping something small while an oversized Bear was gnawing on the remnants of someone or something in the corner. I ran to Bella, pulling her into my arms I begged her to open her eyes, give me some sign she was alive. Her pulse was faint, her body motionless, almost like dead weight in my arms. I felt so powerless, an epic failure as a man, alpha and partner. 

The loud clicking of heels from the hallway never deterred me, even Maia’s screams of shock and efforts to remove her brother from what I could only surmise was Marcus’ body did nothing to steal my gaze. I didn’t care about her, Marcus or this whole cluster fuck I called a life. What I wanted and needed was my Bella back. I hooked my arms under her lifeless body, stood up and made my way out of this hell. I knew if anyone could help it would be the doc so I had to make it back to the house quickly in the hopes it wasn’t too late.

I didn’t turn back and offer assistance to the miserable excuse of a woman behind me. I didn’t care what happened to her, her brother or Eric at this point. The only lasting words of wisdom I could bestow upon such an evil was “Bella always said, God don’t like ugly.”

Maia’s wails only escalated as I made my way down the hallway. A swift breeze stopped me for a moment and the faint stench of death followed alongside it. Of course her knight in shining armor would be at her side through this time and although nothing would make me happier than tearing those two apart with my claws, something told me the results of Luke’s massive feed would be enough to kill them where it hurt most, their heart.

I paddled as fast as I could and made it back to the house in record time. I ran inside, screamed for Carlisle who was at my side within moments and with him in tow, made it back to the car. I wanted out of this place and the faster we could get back home, the more hope I had that Bella would be ok.

The doc remained with her in the back seat the entire drive, his deep sighs offering no consolidation to my worry over Bella’s reemergence into the light of the living. About an hour outside of town, the sun started to raise, its rays once a blessed welcome brought nothing but fear and anxiety as it shone through the glass of the car.

“Stop the car!” Carlisle hollered from the back.

I slammed on the breaks and before I could question his outburst, a puff of smoke clouded my vision. Coughing and shooing the heavy vapors from my nose and eyes, I exited the vehicle, opened the back door and pulled Bella’s flaming body from the backseat. “Please God no” I begged to whoever was listening, hoping some divine being would listen and appease my plea for her life.

“Her cloths Jake, it’s her cloths. Get them off before she burns to death.”

Without delay I ripped her clothes off her body and was thankful only small burns remained. Apparently the blood that damped her body wasn’t her own but Marcus’s. Breathing a sigh of relief I held her naked body close to mine and whispered “Were going home babe. I don’t care what I have to do, sell my soul to the devil or give my own life for yours. You will come back to me. I need you.”

I don’t know if it was some miracle or God’s will that gave Bella the strength to come back to me but her head shifted in my arms and the heat of her words made my heart skip a beat. “Take me home Jake.”

I was so elated to hear her voice, feel her heat I wasn’t sure if I should get on my knees and thank God or kiss her. Before I could respond her head sunk down into my arm and she was out once again. This had to be a sign that she wasn’t lost to me yet. I returned her back to the car and while Carlisle kept a watchful eye we headed home. 

I wasn’t sure what was in store for us or if she would make it through the day but what I was sure about was I wasn’t giving up without a fight. I would return the light to my future and take my destiny into my own hands. I had finally found the perfect mate, the ying to my yang, the keeper of my heart and it was my duty, no my honor to be the light that would once again release her from her darkness and into the glory of our life together. This was my promise and my one and only desire.


	20. Epilogue

One year later…

JPOV

I would’ve never imagined my life turning out the way it had. The road to this moment was slow, grueling and both emotionally and physically trying. Bella didn’t pull out the way the doc had hoped. We were both thankful that the venom had been annihilated from her body and that his serum worked however the outcome was less than positive. Once we got back to Forks and after all the extensive testing and retesting had been complete, the doc concluded that Bella’s body just needed to rest and that’s why she fell into a coma. I wasn’t so confident in that diagnosis but what could I do? Patience was never my strong suit but I was being forced to wait and hope with time she would pull through.

I stood by her bed side day in and day out hoping and praying she would wake up but everyday I would return to the hotel feeling ever guiltier for having put her in that position to begin with. However, as hard as it was to see the love of my life slipping away from me, it reminded me that I had to focus. There were several open ends I left behind when I made the trip to Neah Bay. I had my burnt down home, my best friend, my steady and new business and not to mention this new shifter ability to get in order.

Thankfully Embry and Vanessa offered no contest and when I wasn’t with Bella, they were both taking turns by her side and keeping me posted via text. I decided to turn my grief and anger into something productive and rebuild my dad’s house. After several skin graphs and plastic surgeries, he was out of the hospital in six months. I couldn’t be more proud then the moment when his eye lit up the second he saw the new house. I knew I couldn’t undo the damage I had done but this was definitely a start. In return, my father offered me the wisdom of our tribe and helped ease the burden of my new found abilities. Feeling slightly at ease, I offered my father’s words of wisdom to Sam and Embry and we formed our own little pack. We called ourselves the Renegade Wolf pack. 

It would seem once Maia and her blood sucker boyfriend were out of the picture, the urges to shift lessoned and for the most part none of us were forced into furry submission for some time. While things remained settled, we tried to hone our skills, master the shift especially during full moons and I have to say, I am quite the master of this furry business. 

Everything was coming together nicely and although I felt successful, I still missed the most important thing in my life, Bella. Nevertheless I didn’t have long to wait. After nearly a year and all loose ends tied up, Bella finally came to and thankfully with all her wits about her. I missed her spitfire words and feisty wit and although I couldn’t hold back the tears that shed upon her reemergence into this world, they were a mixture of happiness and sadness. 

Unfortunately Bella had lost the use of her legs. A woman who has and always would be invincible was now flawed. You can imagine how well that went over and how stubborn she was when it came to people helping her with the day to day. It was a long, tiring, grueling and painful road she and I were set upon but I wasn’t giving up. She never gave up on me, not even when I asked her to so I wasn’t about to give up on her. Did the woman test my limits? Yes. Did she give me every reason to leave? Yes. Did I still love her as much as the day I saw her beside the road in the pouring rain, desperate, alone and self centered as all hell? Absolutely. She was the other piece of me, my light amongst the vast darkness and my one hope and ultimate desire was to show her that no matter what, it was her and I against the world. 

My hand held firmly to the chair, my palms sweaty and my nerves shot to hell. You would think a man who’d seen so much horror wouldn’t be the least bit nervous at something as insignificant as this but I think I was more nervous than she was. Bella was resilient and never allowed her new handicap to be anything other than just that. She fought her new flaw tooth and nail and after all our hard struggles, she finally made it back to her other home, the courtroom.

Her soft hand rose behind her and braced mine. I gazed down from the crowded room and was met with her loving brown eyes. With her tender glance she conveyed her thankfulness for my presence as well as her need to go the rest alone. This was a huge step for her, a defining moment that spoke volumes to her character. She knew she would be looked upon with pity but that wasn’t my Bella. She didn’t want pity, special privileges or acceptations. She didn’t let this handicap define her or overshadow her strength in anyway.

I watched as she rolled herself down the aisle and entered the defendant area. I felt like a proud father watching his daughter take on her first big case. It was truly a defining moment and one I was grateful to share with her. We had been through so much, our love challenged, our strength slightly diminished but there was always one thing they couldn’t take away, our love for one another.

I didn’t know what was ahead of us or if and when we might run into Maia and Eric again if ever. Carlisle had said he heard through his connections that Maia had fell to her own blade and Eric, unable to face the world without her starved him self to death but honestly I really didn’t care. Thing were as they should have been from the very beginning with the acceptation of a few minor adjustments. Bella and I had finally found our own piece of heaven and that made the journey all worth wild.


End file.
